Destiny
by Lyella626
Summary: Tales of two people destined to be together. Through lifetimes they will always reconnect and he can always hear her voice. It is then, that we may consider it to really be true love. Disclaimer: I do not own any RotG or Frozen characters. This plot is my own, perhaps there is a story out there like this, but I have not read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a winter morning in the town of Burgess, a boy, no older than 12, with hazelnut eyes and chocolate hair could be seen with his friends walking to the frozen lake, ready for fun. One could hear the boys laughing as they talked about miscellaneous things— from memories, to fears, to dares and teases— the things young boys normally talk about. As they walked, the boy with the hazelnut eyes and the brown hair simply listened. Then, he heard a melody. A beautiful song coming from the woods which his group occupied. He wondered just who could be singing. Swiftly and quietly he stepped away from the group and towards the voice which his friends seemed oblivious to.

As he walked, the laughter of his friends slowly faded until the only sound was the sweet melody. Going past the trees, through the snow, he finally reached a little pond. One he had never seen as it was always looked over by others as they headed towards the lake. It was beautiful to say the least. The water was frozen over and the ice on the trees hung like diamonds on a string. The light reflected off of them to create beautiful colors he had never dreamed of. And then, standing by the lake, was a girl, a bit younger than him. Humming that elegant tune which he was searching for. It amazed him of the beauty of a young girl's voice. But not as much as the natural beauty she contained. Her platinum blonde hair was long and straight, falling down her back like a waterfall. She wore the same clothes which many other girls in the village wore: fur boots, a long brown skirt, a cream blouse, and a simple brown cloak with elegant designs in the shapes of snowflakes hemming it.

The boy watched as the girl maintained sitting at the edge of the water, gliding over the ice with her hand, humming that lovely tune. He wondered how he had never seen her before. The village was quite small and most of the kids knew everyone, so how has he not met her yet? He had not heard of any new people who have moved into the town and their school was only so big. He wondered just who this mysterious girl was. And as he closed his eyes and listened, he unconsciously leaned towards her voice. Wanting to hear more, until suddenly, his foot slipped and he fell down onto the pond.

The pain of the impact hurt immensely, but he felt lucky that the ice was frozen solid and could not break. The melody was no longer present and all he heard was a gasp. He sat up and rubbed his head. When he opened his eyes he was met with two beautiful blue orbs which resembled that of the sea. He felt lost, entranced by the color and the purity contained in them.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked. Her voice was soft and delicate, much like that of her singing. The boy blinked a couple times to regain consciousness. "Yeah I'm fine" he managed to say as he got up. The girl held her arms out, scared he may fall. The two of them walked to the edge of the pond and sat down in the snow. "I'm sorry for intruding" the boy said, trying to show his sophistication. "It is quite alright" the girl said, nervous for she has never been alone with a boy before. The girl watched as the boy continued rubbing the back of his head. An awkward silence filled the air.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. The boy flinched slightly, surprised that she spoke. "Not really. It's fine" he said. Never has he not been talkative before. He wondered what the feeling in his stomach was as well as the heat in his face. He thought that perhaps it was due to the impact of the fall. Yeah, that's what it was.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked. She felt nervous, for sure. But she also hoped to become friends for she did not have many. "Yeah I'm sure." The boy replied. "I'm Jackson, by the way, Jackson Overland. You can just call me Jack though." He said as he held out his hand for a shake. "I'm Elsa, Elsa Winters" the girl said as she took his hand. Her hands were soft and delicate in comparison to his calloused and strong hands. "Nice to meet you, Elsa" Jack said. "You too. Is it alright if I call you Jackson?" Elsa asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. But why?" Jack asked. Curious as not even his family calls him by his whole name. Unless he is in trouble, of course. "I don't particularly like nicknames. I never understood why people don't just want to go by their real names. I find it much more meaningful to call someone by their real first name. It adds a deeper connection and it makes me feel special because I am able to call them something that not many other people do." She explained. Jack thought about it for a reason and smiled. He liked the idea of her being special to him and them having a good connection, so he went with it. "Very well then. You will be the only person who is allowed to call me Jackson" he said.

Elsa blushed at this arrangement, but was happy nonetheless. The two children continued sitting in silence, unsure of what to talk about still. Suddenly, Jack decided to break it. "You have a beautiful voice," he said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. Surprised and flattered, Elsa blushed and said "Thank you, but I really don't." Shocked at her lack of confidence, Jack blurted out "of course you do. You're crazy to think you don't. It's the most beautiful voice I've ever heard'' he said. Elsa smiled and hummed her gratitude.

"Can I ask something though?" Jack said. Elsa nodded. "Why are you out here singing in the woods all alone? And why have I never seen you around the village before?" Jack turned his body towards Elsa as a sign of attentiveness. "I could say the same to you" Elsa replied smiling. "Touché" Jack said.

"I didn't exactly come here just to sing, perse. I mostly just came here to feel free. It is a beautiful pond and the woods are just so isolated, it's like no one can control me. It's like I can be who I want without anyone watching me" she said as her eyes shined with hopes and dreams. Jack hummed his acknowledgement and simply continued listening.

"As for your second question, I guess it's because my parents keep me pretty sheltered. I have a sister who has loads of freedom. I always envy her for being able to do whatever she wants. But because I am the eldest, I have to be proper. I have to make a good example of our family. I go to school, come home, and learn to be a proper girl, my parents are preparing me to be a proper wife so that one day they can wed me off to someone who can benefit our family's reputation." Elsa brought her knees to her chest and continued staring at the pond.

It surprised Jack both of the knowledge she contained and her lack of control over her own life. It seemed to him that she was not a girl who was able to have a lot of fun and that she was closed off from much of the world in order for her to stay under the destiny her parents have assigned to her. "So how are you out here now?" Jack asked. She smiled slightly.

"My parents promised me that on my birthday I do not have to stay home and be a wife. I can go out, like other kids do for one day. However, due to my busy schedule, I don't really have any friends, so I simply come out here by this pond and enjoy my day of freedom." Elsa explained. Then it hit Jack. "Wait, so does that mean today is your birthday?!" he asked in surprise. Elsa laughed at his tone and simply nodded.

Jack enjoyed the sound of her laughter. It was quiet but elegant. It seemed to make the air around them warmer and buzzing with life. "Well, then happy birthday," he said. "Thank you," she replied. "How old are you?" He asked. "11 starting today."

"Oh, so you're a year younger than me!" he said. "I guess so," Elsa replied a smile on her face from the laughter. "That means you have to listen to everything I say," Jack said jokingly. The smile on Elsa's face faltered slightly. Jack noticed this change and immediately regretted his words. "I- I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" he said, trying to make up for it. "It's fine," Elsa immediately said.

Guilty of his words, Jack stood up and held out his hand to Elsa. Elsa looked at him confused but he simply smiled and gestured for her to take it. She hesitantly put her hand in his. Jack helped her up and then walked to the center of the pond. There, he began gliding on the ice, holding both her hands in his. At first, Elsa was hesitant and confused, but then she understood and slowly began to follow Jack in his movements. Soon enough they were dancing and laughing as the glided on the ice of the pond. Their laughter filled the woods and it was as if nature had created music for them to dance to.

Overall it was a beautiful scene where both of them forgot the world around them and were simply, free. Eventually, they slowed in their movements and simply look each other in the eyes. Never had Jack felt so drawn to someone and never had Elsa felt so happy to be in the presence of another. "So Jackson," Elsa began. "I answered your question about why I am here, what about you?" she asked. Jack smiled.

"My friends and I come out into the woods all the time, especially in the winter. There's a lake not too far from here that all of the kids go to for skating. We were on our way there when I heard you singing," Jack answered. Elsa blushed at the mention of her singing.

"So wait, you just left your friends? Shouldn't you get back to them?" she asked. Scared that they might report him missing. "Why you don't want me here?" Jack asked jokingly. And also a bit worried that she might not actually want him to be there. Elsa blushed more. "It's not that, it's just I'm worried that they may think you've gone missing and then freak out. For all you know they could be wrecks looking for you right now" she said, the worry clear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, they probably didn't even realize I left" Jack said, trying to reassure her. "And besides, if I didn't leave, I would've never run into you, literally," Jack said chuckling. Elsa giggled at the memory.

They soon got off of the pond and went back to their spots in the snow. "You know Jack, I think you are my first real friend," Elsa said with a slight sigh. "We're friends?" Jack asked. Not disappointed in the least. More excited that she considered him a friend. "Are we not?" Elsa asked worriedly, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea. "No, no, no, of course we are! I want to be friends," he said hurriedly trying hard not to hurt her feelings. "I'm honored to be your first friend," Jack said. Elsa smiled at this.

The rest of the day, the two of them just talked about all sorts of things. Jack told Elsa all about his family and his little sister which he absolutely adored. Elsa found it sweet that Jack cared so much for his family and could tell by just looking how much he loved them. Elsa told Jack about her times with her little sister and Jack too could tell how dearly Elsa loved her sister. The two talked about their hobbies, their likes and dislikes, all the things which brought them even closer than what they had become.

As the talked, the sun began to set slowly until the day came to an end. The two noticed the change in the sky and felt sad to leave the friend they had just made. Prepared to part ways, Jack had one last idea. "Elsa wait!" he called out to his friend who was about to walk back to the village. Elsa turned to look at Jack. "How about we carve our names into the tree, as a way to remember our friendship and all the fun we had today?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded her head eagerly.

The two went to the tree by the place where they sat. Jack took out his knife and began to carve their initials into the trunk. J+E, was what was inscribed. They both smiled at it. "We can meet here again, right?" Elsa asked. Jack nodded. "Are you out any other times in the year?" Jack asked. "I'm normally not, but I can try to sneak out," Elsa said. "I wouldn't want you to get in trouble," Jack said worried.

"But I want to see you more than just once a year," Elsa said, both of them blushed at this. "How about every full moon?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded. "Every full moon and on my birthday. We can meet at this spot again. Only until I'm 18, then we can begin meeting more often," Elsa said. Jack smiled and nodded. Elsa began walking away once more until Jack grabbed her arm. She turned around and was greeted with a quick kiss on her forehead. "Goodbye, Elsa," Jack said as he ran off. Elsa, stood, shocked by what had just happened. Suddenly the heat rose to her face and butterflies grew in her stomach. "Goodbye, Jackson," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I haven't really made a set time/ day when I will be posting chapters since it is a bit hard to commit to one since I am still in school and you know how that life is. However, I will try my best to get them out in a timely manner. I'm honestly surprised that some people have read this story. TBH I'm surprised anyone reads fanfic anymore, but hey, thanks to you guys who have left nice reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the story feels a bit rushed, but it's because of the concept behind it. But without further ado, I bring you chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2**

The years passed and Elsa and Jack continued to revisit that spot every full moon. In their meetings they would just talk and have fun. Elsa would help Jack slow down and look at the world in different perspectives. She would show him the beauty of the world and taught him to observe all elements, even the parts that one may often look past because those are thing things which often hold the most beauty and potential. In return, Jack would help Elsa to have fun and really experience what it's like to be free and explore. He taught her that life isn't just about fulfilling one's destiny or working, it's also about living. Running around and enjoying the life you have before it's gone.

The two grew closer to each other each and everytime. Jack continued to be entranced by Elsa's beauty. Even when he knew all the girls in their school, none of their beauty compared to that of Elsa's. Her voice too never seized to amaze him. Although quiet and shy, Jack began to find these aspects of Elsa cute. He wanted nothing more than to make her smile and even in school he would often try to make her laugh every time he saw her. Everyday Jack would count down to the full moon. It was beginning to scare him on how much his life depended on meeting up with Elsa and making her happy.

The same was felt for Elsa as well. As they grew, Elsa realized how handsome and cute her Jackson was. She loved the way he made her feel. How he always made her laugh or smile. She loved his playfulness and energy, his mirth and mischief. His free spirit and constant laughter was endearing. She loved that he always tried to make her smile. To her, there was only him. Although boys in their school and throughout the village would constantly ask her for her heart, Jackson was the only one she could ever give it to. She couldn't help but think that they were meant to be. That they were made for each other. She could only see him. He made her life endurable. He was the reason for her to continue living. For her to persevere through her lessons and to continue living in her isolation. She would not feel trapped at home because she had something to look forward to. Elsa would count the days, the hours, the minutes, until she could see her friend again. She knew it, she was in love.

The two, today both 18, were now ready to confront these feelings. Elsa could not be happier on the morning of this day. Her 18th birthday. Finally free to step out of the house all day, every day. No longer under the command of her parents. A freedom she has been waiting for her whole life. And so, on this morning, she awoke bright and early to go outside and see the sunrise for the first time. She watched and breathed in a fresh breath of air as she relished in this new freedom. Once the sky was fully blue, she instantly went to the pond.

There at the pond, Jack had been waiting. A gift in his pocket and his nerves heightening. Today was the day. The day where he could finally tell her. It had been getting harder for him to hold back his feelings recently. Everytime he looked at her, he could feel them wanting to just burst out. Her laugh caused some not so unpleasant chills to go down his spine and the air buzzed so much more with the sound. When she was around, nothing existed except for her. And now, sitting in their usual spot, numb to the cold of the snow, Jack waited. His nerves were the highest they have ever been. Apprehensions built in his mind. _What if she doesn't like me back? What if she just saw me as a friend? A brother maybe? What if she doesn't show up at all? What if she becomes creeped out and our friendship breaks?_ So many questions running through his head. Imagining the worst possible outcome.

Suddenly, he heard rustling behind him and time seemed to stop. _Now or never Jack. Now or never._ Jack's mind repeated. He stood up and turned around to see Elsa. Although it had not been long since they had seen each other, he couldn't help but think she looked different. A good different. But still different. Elsa stood there, her platinum blonde hair, wavy and down. She wore a brown long dress and a brown cloak with fur at the end. On her head was a cute pair of earmuffs with little snowflake designs on the sides. Her cheeks were colored rosy from both the cold and her happiness. Her eyes seemed so much brighter, so much purer, and free. A bright smile was on her face and Jack swore he had never seen her happier. To him, she looked more beautiful than before. If that was even possible, he did not know. What he did know is that she was still the most beautiful person he has ever met.

Elsa's thoughts did not differ much. Her excitement from this new freedom was absolutely thrilling, but when she saw Jack, it was small in comparison to the love she felt for him. Somehow he was even more handsome to day than he was the last time she saw him. Her heart raced at the sight of him. She had been wondering endlessly if he felt the same way about her as she did him. She saw him staring at her and she blushed. It was harder to contain her feelings around him. Especially when he would look into her eyes like that. His eyes were filled with mirth, but also compassion. Everyone saw his eyes as plain, nothing to admire. But to her, they were everything. Although they were brown, they were bright. There was a spark in them that she hoped was for her. His eyes sparkled like those in love and were always filled with so much joy. Everytime she looked into them, she couldn't help but smile.

The two stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Both smiling like idiots while trying to calm the nerves they each felt in each other's presence. Both blushing madly at the other person's gaze. And both wondering if it was the right time to say what they've wanted to say for 6 years.

Finally, Jack was brought out of his state of reverie. "Happy Birthday Elsa" he said as he held out his hand with her present. Elsa smiled and looked at his closed hand wearily. She stepped closer to him as Jack, with his free hand, grabbed her hands. He placed the gift in her hand and cupped her hands with his own. "I hope you like it" he said as he removed his hands. Elsa looked down at her hands and gasped. In her hands laid a beautiful hand crafted necklace. It had a pale, almost completely clear, blue gem with rope entangled around it like vines. The rope was brown and formed the string of the necklace. Although simple, Elsa couldn't love it more. To her it was more than just her first birthday gift. It was ethereal in its looks. It was a gift from her first love. Almost like a symbol of their friendship. To her it was like a talisman of freedom, of love, and of memories. Tears came to her eyes as the meaning and emotions behind this necklace flooded into her.

"I take it you like it?" Jack asked, a bit worried that those tears were not from gratitude but mockery. Elsa smiled and nodded. "I love it," she said airily. "Oh thank goodness," Jack said. Elsa laughed and then, in a flash, wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and jumped into his own arms. "Thank you so much Jackson!" she said. Jack felt overjoyed at that moment. Not only did she like his gift, but she was hugging him. He wrapped her arms around her and wished desperately for this moment to last forever. "It's my pleasure," he said. He needed to tell her. He needed to say it now, else he would lose courage. Unwillingly, he pulled away from her hug. Elsa, still smiling and blushing, parted as well. "Elsa," he began. His nerves were making it hard to speak as he felt that all of the words he wanted to say were collecting in the back of his throat.

Elsa looked at him expectedly. When he did not ask, her smile dropped a bit. "What's wrong Jack?" she asked. She rarely used his nickname, only when she was serious. Fear built up in the pit of Elsa's stomach as she waited for Jack to speak. She feared that he would leave her, tell her that they couldn't be friends anymore. She was afraid that he would just give her the necklace and leave. "It's nothing wrong, per se, it's just….I want you to know...I…" Jack struggled with the words he would say next. All of his apprehensions came back, preventing him from speaking. It was ironic really. How whenever he did not want to tell her, his feelings would feel the need to burst out. And yet when he needs to tell her, it seemed that they were trying desperately to stay hidden.

"Jack, you...you know you can tell me anything," Elsa said, her smile no longer present, but her voice filled with compassion. Jack felt bad that he was the one who caused her smile to disappear. That due to his nerves, Elsa felt worried for him, and he ruined the mood. And so, he knew, what he must do to get her smiling again.

Jack stared into her eyes and smiled slightly. His stare was so intense, but it was hard for Elsa to look away. Jack grabbed Elsa's hands in his own. "I love you Elsa" he said. His voice deeper and quieter than normal. He continued staring into her eyes so that she knew he was being honest. It took Elsa a second to comprehend what had just been confessed, but once she did, a deep blush grew on her face and her heart beat faster. She had only ever hoped that she would hear those words from him. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined that it would actually happen. A different fear invaded her mind. _What if this is all just a dream? It has to be, right? He's lying, messing with me, isn't he?_ Elsa continued staring into his deep brown eyes. He wasn't looking away. He was being honest. In them she could see that spark, she could see it twinkling for her. The love in his eyes was clear, he loved her.

Jack's heart was drumming in his chest. Still staring, he saw every emotion she felt in her eyes. First it was worry, then understanding, then happiness, then fear? Why fear? He was beginning to feel small. Afraid that she did not return these feelings. His hands began to shake as he began regretting his words. After what felt like an eternity to Jack, he finally heard his answer. "I love you too, Jackson...I have since the day we first met...I... you….you are the only one for me," Elsa said. There was so much more she wanted to say, but with her racing heart, those were the only to surface. Jack was shocked, but couldn't help the happiness he felt from bursting out. He smiled the brightest smile, laughed, and finally embraced elsa and held her up into the air.

Elsa laughed along with him as both felt relieved and elated to know each other's feelings. Setting her down, Jack did the only logical thing he could think of, he kissed her. The kiss was soft, but full with love. Neither of the two had any experience in one before, so in a way, it was awkward, and yet, it was a perfect way to bond them. The air around them buzzed with energy. To both, the kiss filled them with warmth and not so unpleasant butterflies fluttering around in their stomachs. It was a feeling, almost indescribable. Like an almost nervous numb feeling, and yet it was not a cold numbness, a warm one rather that seemed to enveloped you in fuzziness. A feeling like the relief you have after crying, or even the fuzziness before crying, and yet it was not a negative feeling. Yes, indescribable, but wonderful.

Unknowingly to the two, the gem on the necklace which Jack had given her began to glow in her hand and the Earth seemed to shift slightly. The light in the world for once, overpowered the darkness, but just for a split second. Hope and love was spread throughout the world and two strings began to become woven and knit together.

The two broke apart, smiling. "I really hope this isn't a dream" Elsa said, still scared that all of this will just disappear. "I can assure you that it is not" Jack said. He leaned his forehead on hers. "I really love you Elsa. More than anything in the world. To me, you are the most beautiful person in the world. Your laughter is the reason I live. I have only one purpose in life and that is to make you smile. It used to scare me about how much of my own happiness depended on yours, but now I know that I am prepared to risk my life for your own, no matter what" Jack said sincerely. Elsa felt so touched at his words that she couldn't help but let a few tears fall. She hugged him tightly, hiding her face so that he could not see her crying. "Thank you," she said to him in a whisper. Jack only hummed as he embraced her as well.

* * *

The two followed tradition and spent the rest of her birthday together. They talked about their plans as they entered adulthood. Elsa spoke of her new freedom and how she couldn't wait to just live her life. Jack spoke of his plans to travel the world and promised he would bring Elsa so that she may experience the true freedom that came with exploration. The future for them was not something to fear. Both were excited for what it held in concerns for their own lives as well as their new found relationship. However, as they talked, Elsa made sure to avoid the topic of marriage and the facts that she knew came with it.

A few kisses would take place between the two as the day went by. And in some cases there would be no sound at all as the two lovers would simply sit in silence, staring out into the forest and enjoying the company of the other. Sometimes the only sound would be their laughter as they danced on the ice like they always had done. But this time it was different. This time, neither had to contain anything. With their feelings out in the open, their dance was even more lively, even more intimate. The ice seemed to shine more colors, brighter colors, and to them, the mood of the scene no longer just held fun. Now, there was pure love reflected on the ice which they danced upon, the snow which surrounded them, the tunes of the birds whistling. Everything emitted pure love and light.

The sun set as the day came to an end and both were sad to see it end for it meant they had to part ways. But now, they did not have to wait so long to see each other. "Meet tomorrow?" Jack had asked. Elsa eagerly nodded. "Perhaps we can explore more than just this pond. Although it is our special place, we can finally come out from hiding. Maybe we can go to the lake or walk around the town" Elsa suggested. "If it's what you wish, then it is what we shall do," Jack said bowing. Elsa laughed. "Such a gentleman," she mocked.

"Only for you," Jack said smirking. The kissed once more, reluctant to say goodbye. And so, they continued lip locked. Getting more passionate as the time passed. They knew they should leave, but it was getting harder to resist their want for each other. Eventually, they relented. "I love you," Jack said, breathing hard from their passion. "I love you too" Elsa said, catching her breath. "Until tomorrow," Jack said as they parted. "Until tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, both lovers woke up bright and early excited to spend the day with each other. Both were restless the night before as the happiness they felt outweighed their need for sleep. Eventually it overcame them, but their dreams were still filled with thoughts of each other.

Jack got out of bed and put on his normal brown pants, cream long sleeve, brown vest, and brown cloak. He messed with his hair a bit before he realized that nothing could tame it. He jumped around the house, making sure not to wake his sister. He kissed his mother goodbye and headed out. On his way to the forest, he spotted some beautiful flowers. He was surprised to see any flowers at all, especially in this harsh winter, but he did not question it too much. He was reminded of a certain girl who would be elated to see these flowers and so he plucked each of them and continued walking into the woods.

Elsa too got out of bed and put on her usual attire. This time it was a cream dress with a brown corset and her brown cloak. Finally she put on the necklace which Jack had given her. She vowed to herself to wear it everyday and never let anything to happen to it. She would risk her life if it meant keeping the necklace safe as it represented so much more than just an accessory. She tiptoed around her house, trying to contain her excitement. She walked past her silly, sleeping, snoring sister, Anna, and went quietly out the back door so as to not wake anyone. Then she ran straight to the woods where the love of her life would be waiting.

* * *

Jack was the first to arrive at the pond. He sat at their usual spot and observed the flowers. They were a purplish color but seemed to blend well with the winter wonderland that the woods created. He had seen them plenty of times, but this time, he saw them as more than just a flower. Now they were a gift. A method of fulfilling his life's purpose.

As Jack was admiring the flowers, Elsa came up quietly behind him. She snuck up to him, positioned her hands to his sides and then… "BOO!" She said as she stuck her straight hands directly into the space between his arm and side. "AH!" Jack blurted, shocked out of his reverie. He jumped as the flowers he held flew out of his hands. His heart was drumming in his ears. And once it finally calmed down, he was able to hear the laugh he loved so much.

Elsa's laughter filled the air around them. It was more than just her typical giggles, no, this was a fit of laughter. One which she could not contain and which felt like it would last forever. She held her stomach which had begun to hurt due to the strength of her outbreak. Jack pouted at his girlfriend and her prank on him. However he could not stay mad as her laughter was more than enough to bring back the chills in his spine and the fuzziness in his mind.

After what seemed like forever, Jack finally decided to try and calm his girlfriend down. "Ok, ok, I get it, you got me," he said. Elsa's laughter began dying down as she looked at him with slightly sorry eyes. "I'm sorry, I just had to," she said after her laughter completely died down, leaving a bright smile on her face. Jack pouted and walked up to her. "I thought I was supposed to be the prankster of this relationship," he said as he snaked his arms around her waist. "What, I can't have a little fun from time to time?" Elsa asked, mocking his pout. Jack just smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Elsa gladly returned.

Once the need for breath came into play, they broke apart. It was then Elsa spotted the purple objects along the ground. "What are these?" she asked as she walked over them. Jack followed and began picking up the flowers. "I found these and thought you would like them. I was going to give it to you as soon as you got here, but that didn't exactly work out," Jack said as he bundled them up. He handed the bundle to Elsa to which she gladly accepted. "Periwinkles," she hummed, "I love them," she said as she gave Jack a peck on the cheek.

"Now, what's our plan for today?" she asked Jack as they began walking to the lake. "Well we'll spend some time at the lake. Skating a bit, having fun, and exploring new terrain. Then we can have a little picnic in the woods for lunch. After that I figured we could walk around the town and eat dinner at the community campfire. And then to end the night we could stargaze on the hills" Jack listed off. It seemed he had everything planned, and the day sounded absolutely perfect to Elsa.

Once they got to the lake, they did just what Jack said. There were a few people there. Some couples here and there, but a majority were the children of the town. Jack and Elsa skated around the gigantic lake and simply talked and enjoyed the presence of one another. They watched the fun that the others at the lake were having and explored the area surrounding the lake.

At one point, Jack had left to fetch food for him and Elsa, leaving Elsa to skate around the lake. While gone, he worried that something would happen to her or that she may feel lonely. However, when he came back, his worries dissipated as the scene which appeared in front of him was the complete opposite. There on the lake was Elsa with all of the children. Skating in a circle and holding hands, laughing and having fun. Jack's heart seemed to skip a beat at this as he fell deeper in love with his girlfriend.

Jack and Elsa had a nice picnic in the woods before they headed out into town. They walked past houses and shops. Stopping at a few to see what goodies they may buy. One of the shops in particular caught their eyes. It was a little stop called "Oaken." There, there were all sorts of things to buy. Some herbal remedies, some clothes, and miscellaneous toys for children to play with. It was the place where Jack had found Elsa's necklace. And there, he spotted a ring, just as elegant. He made a mental note to come back for it as Elsa and him left the homely shop.

They walked through the town some more, Elsa enjoying every ounce of freedom she felt and Jack simply watching as she smiled and laughed and took in their little town. As they walked, some quiet voices would murmur. Some wondering who Elsa was. Others wondering how her and Jack knew each other. Some questioning their relationship. Others simply jealous of Elsa for being able to spend time with the handsome Jackson Overland. However, both lovers seemed oblivious to these murmurs as they continued having fun and exploring the town, relishing in each other's company.

And soon, the sun began to set, ending their first day out together. The two went to the town hall where food was served and a bonfire was lit. There they ate by the warmth of the fire. Snuggling together and making it clear that they were a couple. The warmth of the fire was small in comparison to the warmth of their hearts as the two gazed into each other's eyes and communicated a silent 'I love you.'

Both simply lived in this moment. No worries. No responsibilities. No future. Just today. Just this moment where both could be together. To them, this moment was sure to last a lifetime. For them, there would be many more moments like this. Where no words were said, and yet both were content with the silence that hung around them.

They went outside and stared at the winter stars that twinkled in the night sky. "Do you think it's true?" Elsa said quietly. "Do I think what is true?" Jack replied. "That when we die, we become stars that watch over everyone else? That our ancestors are up there watching over us. Controlling our lives and writing our fate?" Elsa asked as she looked at Jack. "I'm not quite sure whether that's true or not. But I like to believe that we never stop living. Perhaps we do go to the stars. Or perhaps to another form. But I like to believe that our fates never really change, only the experiences we have are what changes."

"Do you think we are fated?" Elsa asked shyly. Jack smiled at this and grabbed Elsa's hands in his own. "Of course. I believe that no matter what form we take, whether we're stars, or humans, or even two little trees, I believe we will always find our ways to one another." He said, planting a kiss upon her forehead. "I believe that too," Elsa said with a smile.

With the night coming to a close, they shared another passionate kiss to seal their fate and allow their hearts to reach out and beat for one another. The air buzzed once more and the warm sensation filled their bodies making them oblivious to the cold winter. The stars shone brighter and the moon seemed to focus only on the two lovers. However, their kiss had to break, and they had to say their goodbyes. With one final peck on the lips, they parted ways. Both reluctant to leave.

Despite their words shared, both were still unsure of what the future brought for them. The underlying fear of separation came back to them. But for right now, they chose to simply think about the present. The present was certain, the future was still being written. And for the time being, ignorance was bliss.

 **So it's been 3 chapters and I have some followers, so I want to know how you guys would feel if I begin adding POVs in my story. I've been trying to keep it third person for the most part, but to progress it, I feel like POVs would be easier. Idk. What do you guys think? Please let me know in the review section.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After weeks of saving up money, Jack finally returned to Oaken's shop for that special ring. He hoped desperately that no one had bought it yet. He stepped into the cozy shop and went straight to the section where he saw the ring last time Elsa and him were at the shop. He felt discouraged when the ring was no longer there. He searched all around for it. Walking to different sectors of the shop just to see if maybe it had been moved. Nothing.

Saddened, Jack walked slowly to the door. "Yoo-hoo" a voice said. Jack lifted his head to the voice to see the shop keeper. "Ah, yes, I thought it was you," the man said with a heavy accent. Jack said nothing until the man bent down under the counter and then came back up holding a small wooden box. "Is this what you came for?" he asked. Jack took it carefully and opened it up to see the ring in all its glory. It's small jewel was the same color as that of the gem on the necklace and was secured by silver vines which twisted into the band of silver. "H-how did you know?" Jack asked with shock clearly written on his face. "You and that young lady came here that one time. I saw you eye that little trinket right there. Thought maybe you would want to get it for your lady, so I kept it, waiting for you to return" the clerk explained. "Guess I was right," he said proudly.

"Thank you so much!" Jack said. "How much do I owe you?" he asked, prepared to pay whatever amount he needed for it. "You can have it, on me," the man said. Jack felt touched, but also felt like he should pay some amount. "I- I can't accept that. Seriously, tell me how much and I'll give it to you. Let me give you 10*, how about that?" Jack asked. "No charge needed when it comes to love," the keeper said. "True love is more powerful than any amount of money. I can tell that it exists between you and that gal. I can not allow myself to be the thing which hinders you two from being together. Let's just say that giving you this and you and that gal living happily is enough payment for me" he said with a wink.

"T-thank you sir. You are much too kind," Jack said, at a loss for words at this man's generosity. "It is my pleasure," the man said. "Now go to your lady," he said. Jack blushed and nodded his thanks. Then he headed out of the shop with the ring in hand. Now he just has to find a time to give it to her. And now a new hope had risen in him. A hope that she will say yes.

* * *

Spring was coming to the little town which the two lovers lived. The snow was melting and the flowers were blooming. The people of the town put away their cloaks and blankets and prepared for the change that would come to their town. And with this change of season came a little visitor from the newly found kingdom which resided not far from the village.

The neigh of horses was heard as a carriage pulled up into the village. The new king and queen of the new kingdom decided they would travel around to the villages which surrounded them in order to meet the people and tend to the possible needs of their new subjects. As the pulled up, much of the villagers rallied around, curious of these new visitors. Murmurs filled the crowd as they anticipated the appearance of their new rulers.

The horses came to a halt and the door of the carriage opened to reveal a beautiful woman with red hair tied half way up. She wore a black cloak and a crown made from flowers and vines laid atop her head. She walked elegantly out of the carriage and was followed by a man, burly and intimidating, with a kind smile on both his face and in his eyes. He wore a brown cloak with no crown on his head of blonde hair. Both addressed the crowd and asked everyone to move to the town hall where they can officially greet each and every villager and make formal introductions.

Unknown to many, another visitor was present. However, they had little interest in meeting the villagers and rather, went towards to woods in hopes to explore. This visitor of red hair and blue eyes walked around the woods. They walked around until they saw a little fox. "Hello there little fella," they said. The fox circled around them and then ran off. Intrigued, they decided to follow it. "Wait up!" they yelled out until suddenly they collided with something.

A yelp was heard before the visitor caught that which they had run into. They opened their eyes to see two blue orbs, more beautiful than the vast ocean.

* * *

On this beautiful day, Elsa had decided that she would visit the forest in order to get a last glimpse of winter. Jack had been working a lot lately, so she knew she would be exploring alone. She watched as the snow melted and the ice on the pond and lake slowly dwindled away. She heard as birds and squirrels came out to play and looked at the beautiful buds of the blooming flowers. As she watched, she saw a fox run by her. Curious as to what was chasing it, she ran to the spot that it had come from until suddenly something collided into her.

A yelp escaped from her as she prepared to hit the ground. However, that never happened. She opened her eyes to see two blue eyes staring into hers. These eyes weren't completely blue. There was some sort of gray element to them. She knew that these were not her boyfriends, and yet, she couldn't help but think that they were beautiful.

She found herself in the arms of a boy about the same age as her. The boy had on a black cloak, that made his head of red stand out. He was handsome, she admitted, but she did not feel the slightest bit of attraction. "I-I'm so sorry" he began, "I was not paying attention to my surroundings. Are you hurt?" His voice was gentle and proper. And she could feel his sincerity. She continued staring at his eyes for a bit before she answered. "A- yeah, I'm alright," she said as he righted her.

Both stepped slightly away from each other and the air became awkward. "I'm Elsa, by the way," she said. "I'm Pri- Christian, Just Christian," he said. Elsa raised her brow at this but did not question his mistake.

Christian observed Elsa and simply could not take his eyes off of her. Her platinum blonde hair which flowed elegantly down her back and framed her face entranced him. He wanted nothing more than to look at her deep blue eyes forever. His heart was beating quickly and his nerves increased. "I have never seen you around here," Elsa began, "are you new to the village?" she asked.

Christian thanked God that she did not know who he was yet. "You could say that," he replied. "My family and I are just here visiting for a week" he explained. "Oh, where are you from?" Elsa asked. "Now that's confidential," Christian said winking. He wondered just why he was acting that way. He never winked. "Why are you out here in the forest alone?" Christian asked. Elsa smiled as she remembered that that is the very question Jack had asked her when they met. "I wanted to get the last glimpse of winter," she said. "Oh, is winter your favorite season," he asked. Elsa nodded. "How about you," she began, "what are you doing running through the forest?"

"Exploring," Christian said simply. "I love nature and since I've never been here, I wanted to explore the forest and see all of its beauty. I was running to catch a fox that had caught my attention. That's why I did not realize you were there until it was too late," he explained. "Sorry again, for that," he said as he bowed to her. Elsa blushed. "Don't worry about it. Thanks for catching me," she said as she smiled kindly to him.

His heart skipped a beat at her smile. _This is the girl I wish to marry._ He thought. "Don't thank me. It was just instinctive," he replied. "Well, instinctive or not, you prevented me from getting hurt. So thank you," Elsa said blushing. "I'm happy to be your protector," Christian said. This made Elsa blush and she only hoped that Jack would say the same. "Would you like me to show you around?" Elsa asked Christian. "Oh, you're too kind. But I could not ask that of you," he replied. "It's no problem for me really. I don't have anything to do for the time being. The least I can do is show a visitor around town." Elsa said. "Very well then, if you insist," Christian said. "Lead the way."

* * *

That day was spent with Elsa showing Christian around the town. She first took him to the lake where people skated, now with chunks of ice. Then she brought him to the village where she showed him the different shops and things to explore. Many kids said their hellos to Elsa and Christian realized just how warm hearted she is. In his eyes, Elsa was becoming something more than a girl he met in the woods. She was almost a goddess. Kind, beautiful, gentle, graceful, the embodiment of perfection and purity.

This aspect of her was endearing to him. He wanted nothing more than to be a part of her life and experience the same compassion which she gave away. The day was beginning to come to an end and so, it was time for Elsa to return home. "I have to go now. My parents are probably wondering where I am," Elsa said as she halted her steps and turned to Christian. "My parents are probably curious as well. Thank you, though, for showing me around. I had a lot of fun," Christian said as he took her hand and planted a kiss on it. Elsa blushed. "It was my pleasure," Elsa said. "Goodbye Christian," she said as she began walking away. "Wait!" he called out. His heart racing. "Will I see you again?" he asked, a blush forming on his face. "Perhaps," Elsa replied smiling. He smiled and said "Goodbye, Elsa." Then he walked off.

Christian met up with his parents in town hall after many of the villagers retreated home to rest. "Where were you today?" his mother asked. Not mad in any way. More curious. "I went exploring in the woods." he replied. "And how were they?" his father asked. He got his adventurous spirit from his parents, so they understood his want to explore freely. There was also a curious glint in their eyes with a bit of envy for the boy being able to explore. "Beautiful," he began. "I- I met a girl," he said blushing. "A girl!?" his parents exclaimed. Not angered, but intrigued for their son has never shown any interest in romance. He had always said that it would hinder him from his journey. "Yes, a girl. She's beautiful and kind. Her eyes are the deepest of blue and are just so pure. She showed me around the town and I- I think I'm starting to acquire feelings for her." Christian explained.

His parents looked at each other, happy of this news. "Can you believe that our son is finally getting involved in love? I never thought this day would come. She must be very special in order to catch your eye," his father said. Christian nodded. "She is. She...I-I want to marry her," Christian blurted out. His parents were shocked, of course, but on the inside, they were happy to hear this as their son would have to take their place and marry to carry on their bloodline. "Are you sure she is the one?" his mother asked him.

"No other girl has ever caught my eye. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Perhaps she isn't the one. But perhaps she is. What I know is that she is an amazing person and that I want to be a part of her life," Christian said as he clutched his heart. "Trust me Christian, I am not disappointed in the least. In fact, I am delighted to hear about your interest in this girl. You are the crowned prince and will take our place someday. If you marry her, she will become the princess and soon queen. If you say she is the one, I will accept. But she must want it as well and must be willing to rule over our kingdom." Christian's father explained.

"I accept those terms," Christian said. "We will talk to her in the coming of 2 days," his father said. "What is her name darling?" his mother asked. "Elsa,"

*it's the olden days so I imagine 10 gold coins would go a long way

 **Hey guys, so hope you liked this chapter. There probably won't be another update for about a week since I have finals this coming week and should really focus on those. I'll probably end up updating a lot during winter break though so we'll see. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and hope you like the story so far. I am trying really hard to make each chapter a bit long so that each update is fulfilling, hopefully I am doing an ok job at that. I have not started writing in POVs yet, I'll probably do it later on, but yeah. Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Finals are finally over, thank goodness. I'll try to update a lot more during break, but we'll see because I have some plans and responsibilities to do over my break. Anyways, thank you for supporting my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5**

"I don't want to. There's no purpose in going." Christian was not much of a social person. He preferred to be more isolated from others. Friendship was somewhat uncommon for him. Yes, he has had his fair share of friends, but they always ended up either betraying him or hindering him from exploring areas. He was brave and adventurous. Those were his powerful traits. Looks also graced him, attracting many girls to him, but he paid them no mind. Yes, he preferred to be alone. And so, it is completely predictable that his reaction to his parents demand would take place.

"You must meet our subjects. They should get to know who their future ruler will be and you must earn their trust and respect. We know how much you would rather trek up to the mountains and run around in the woods, but this is something you must do. It is your responsibility as crown prince and future king. There is a young man, popular in this village, who is taking time to show you around to everyone. Perhaps you can make a couple of friends your age," the King said. "But father-" "No buts. You are to go. It is time to fulfill your duties," his father said with a commanding but empathetic voice. Christian nodded. "As you wish," he said as he bowed.

It was then that his guide decided to enter. "Christian, meet your guide for today," the King said. "Hello, it is a pleasure to be of service. My name is Jackson, Jackson Overland. You can just call me Jack," Jack said as he bowed down to the prince and King. "The pleasure is mine. I am Prince Christian, but please, just call me Christian. Thank you for taking the time to show me around," Christian said as he bowed back. "You must be going now, plenty of people to meet," the King said with an enthusiastic smile on his face. Jack bowed once more and began walking towards the door. "Goodbye father," Christian said as he followed.

* * *

Once outside, Jack led Christian to the middle of the village where a well stood. "So, where would you like to go first?" Jack asked as he turned to the prince. "Wherever you recommend. I saw much of the village yesterday, but I would be happy to explore everything in more depth," Christian replied. "Hmmm," Jack pondered for a moment. "You look like someone who likes nature, so what about the hills?" Jack suggested. "Well you wouldn't be wrong about the nature part. But what is so special about the hills?" Christian asked. "You'll see," Jack said with a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. He then smirked and began walking. "To the hills," he yelled with a skip in his step. Christian followed, smiling a bit more from his enthusiastic guide.

As they walked, a few villagers said hello to Jack to which he would introduce Christian. Some kids even came around and asked Jack to play, to which he responded that he would later. Christian was beginning to notice Jack's popularity amongst the villagers as well as his playful and childish spirit and thought that maybe it wouldn't be too bad of an idea to make a friend in him.

They walked up to the top of the highest hill where Jack stood in front of Christian blocking him from the view. "Are you ready?" Jack asked. "Ready for what?" Christian asked. Jack moved to the side. There, on the top of the hill, a field of blooming flowers could be seen. As the wind blew, the flowers swayed and it flowed like the waves of an ocean. "Woah," Christian gasped out.

It was then that Jack slowly creeped behind Christian, and with all his strength, pushed him down. Christian let out a yelp of surprise as he began rolling down the hill. Jack laughed and began rolling downwards too. Once at the bottom, the two sat up, full of adrenaline. "What was that for?" Christian asked, not entirely mad, just surprised. "You look like you need a bit more fun in your life. I just felt like the rush of excitement from that would help you a bit. Plus, it's the fasted way down." Jack explained. Christian comprehended his words and found that he agreed. The rush that he felt was absolutely exhilarating. He was often prevented from taking risks due to his parents, so this feeling was quite enjoyable and foreign to him. "Thank you,' Christian said. "So what's there to see at the bottom?" Christian asked. "Not much," Jack answered. "At least, not at this time of the year." He pointed to an area with an abundance of trees. "In the spring. Those trees are normally beautiful with pink blossoms growing from the branches," he then pointed to another set of trees, "over there, the trees are beautiful in the autumn." Then he gestured to the field of blooming flowers. "Because spring is just starting, the flowers haven't exactly bloomed yet, but when they do, the sight is even more miraculous," Jack explained. "I figured I would bring you down here and show you them now, so that you can come back another time and see the real beauty,"

"I see," Christian replied. "I will most certainly come back then," Christian replied. Suddenly they heard laughing coming from the top of the hill. There were 2 villagers. A young boy and a young girl. The girl laughed as she was chased by the boy. He finally caught her and they shared a kiss. It was a heartfelt scene, but made both Jack and Christian feel awkward and intruding. "We should probably leave them be," Christian said. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Jack agreed as they slowly and stealthily began walking back towards the village.

As they walked, Jack spoke up again. "I guess I forgot to tell you that the hills are often a place where couples go…" Jack said, still a bit awkward. "Understandable," Christian replied. "I guess, it's also a good thing for you to know that so you can take your girlfriend there one day," Jack said, reminiscing about the time when he took Elsa there. Sure, it's a bit bare in the winter, but the sunset is still beautiful, especially when the light reflects off the ice.

Christian nodded. "Unfortunately I do not have a girlfriend yet," he said. Jack turned, shocked. "Really? The crowned prince, does not have a girlfriend? How is that possible? I imagine any girl who knows who you are would want to be with you. Everyone wants to be royalty." Jack said. Christian shrugged. "It's true that I have been courted by women, which is honestly quite abnormal considering it is normally the man courting the woman. However, I have not been attracted to anyone," Christian said. "Never?" Jack asked. "Well, recently there is one girl…" Christian trailed off. "Don't worry, I'm sure you guys will end up together," Jack said as he patted Christian on the shoulder. "I hope so," Christian said.

"So, what about you? I'm sure you have plenty of girls courting you considering your popularity." Christian stated. "You're right, there are plenty of girls who have wanted to be with me, the whole school in fact. I guess I kind of just stand out compared to other guys. However, I have no interest in them. I have a girlfriend afterall, but she was nothing like that of the other girls," Jack explained with a smile on his face and pure love in his eyes. "I can tell you love her a lot," Christian said. "I do," Jack replied, confident.

When they got back to the village, a little girl had run up to Jack. "Jack! Jack!" it's storytime!" she said enthusiastically. Jack laughed and picked the girl up, holding her in his arms. "Is it now?" he teasingly asked her. "Yes, now let's go!" she said as she pointed towards the village square. Jack laughed and gesture for Christian to follow him. When they got closer the little girl jumped out of his arms and ran to the other children. "I suppose you're close to that girl," Christian said, slightly as a question. "She's my little sister," Jack explained. "Ahh I see. She has a good brother," he said causing Jack to smile. "Thank you," Jack said. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked. Christian shook his head. "No, I could have had a little sister as well, but my mother could not hold her. And so her and my father chose to focus on me," he said. "I'm sorry to hear that," Jack replied sympathetically. "It's alright really. I don't think I would've been a very good brother," Christian said. "Why not? I think you would've been nice," Jack complimented.

"I prefer to be alone, so I don't suppose that her and I would have been as close as you and your sister. Plus, my social interaction is not the greatest. I haven't had many friends. Making them is hard for me, keeping them is harder," Christian said. "Well, you made a friend today, and I am sure you can keep me," Jack said smiling. "Thank you..again," Christian said, chuckling slightly.

* * *

It was Jack's turn to tell the story this time. He talked about a girl who went out looking for her sister in the woods as a great winter took over. The girl met a moose which Jack, unnecessarily, decided he would voice and try to mimic. The villagers watching laughed at his silliness, Christian included. Everyone enjoyed the story of how the girl met a boy and his moose. How she found her sister up in the stars and how the girl and the boy fell in love and lived happily ever after. Once Jack was finished telling his story, the villagers dispersed to their homes or to town hall to dine.

"Impressive," Christian said as Jack came walking back towards him. "Thanks, I made that story a while ago and Emi loves it," Jack replied as they began walking towards the town hall. "I can see why. Quite the storyteller you are," Christian said. "You flatter me," Jack said chuckling. They ate dinner among the villagers and and then Christian retreated to his room. "Thank you for showing me around Jack," Christian said as he bowed. "Once again, it was my pleasure," Jack answered. "I'm glad to have made a friend," Christian said. Jack smiled. "I'm always happy to be a friend. And now I can say I have a friend who is a prince! How cool is that!?" Jack said enthusiastically. Christian chuckled patted Jack's shoulder, and then left.

* * *

"How was it?" Christian's mother asked. "Actually not horrible," Christian responded. "I had a lot of fun. I made a friend, met a whole bunch of villagers, and lived the day like a commoner," Christian explained. "I'm glad to hear that. It is best that you know what their lives are like so you can try and empathize with them when they need help." his father said. Christian nodded. "I understand now."

"So darling, are you ready?" His mother asked. "Ready for what?" Christian asked. "Tomorrow. We will be asking your bride, Elsa was it?" The king answered. "I completely forgot. Of course, I am ready. I know I am ready," Christian supplied. "You are sure she is the one? You did not meet any other women that you see potential in?" his mother asked, slightly apprehensive. "I did meet other girls, however, none of them appealed to me like Elsa did. Yes they were beautiful, but their beauty could not compare to hers. You know as well as I do that Elsa is the first girl to catch my eye, most likely the last. I am ready. I wish for her to be my bride," Christian said with much pride and confidence and a face that embodied determination and maturity.

His parents nodded. "I'm proud of you Christian. You've grown up to be a wonderful young man. Let us hope that Elsa will be accepting of your proposal." the King said. "I am not sure if she will," Christian said a bit worried. "But I can only hope. It doesn't hurt to ask. They say some risks are worth taking. I believe that this is one."

 **Qotd: What risks are worth taking?**


	6. Chapter 6 original

**READ THIS! Ok, so there are two chapter 6 versions. This one and the next "chapter" after this. The one after this has a song rather than a full on explanation that I feel like represents the events in this chapter pretty well. I just happened to find it while writing this story and wanted to incorporate it. If you want, you can skip this chapter and read the next one or read this one and skip the next one. Either way it's practically the same and leads to the same thing in Chapter 7. You can read both too. Whatever fancies you, But I hope you like whichever one you read. Anyways, if you are going to read this one, pls enjoy!**

 **also disclaimer, I do not own any characters from RoTG or Frozen. but Christian and his parents are my own OCs.**

 **Chapter 6**

The next day, Elsa left early in the morning to watch the sunrise with Jack on the hills. "Good morning beautiful," Jack greeted when she arrived. "Good morning," she said with a rosy blush on her cheeks. . They shared a quick kiss and then sat down, snuggled up together, watching as the sun inched upwards towards the highest point in the sky. Both remained silent, simply relishing in the company of the other.

While they sat, Jack thought about the ring which he had bought not too long ago. He wondered just when he would ask. He wanted to ask soon, as he could not comprehend the idea of waiting any longer. As he watched the sunrise and looked at his girlfriend, he yearned to spend everyday like that moment. Calm, happy, in love. That is why he had to ask soon, so that they may spend eternity like this. Although the hills was romantic and the sight was beautiful, Jack knew that this was not the place to ask. The best place is the place which is most meaningful to the two and their relationship: the pond. He knew, that is where he must ask. _Tonight_. He thought. _Tonight I will ask._ Jack felt elated at the thought of Elsa becoming his forever. But no more thinking about the future. For now, he will simply sit here, cuddled with his girlfriend and enjoy the rising sun.

Once the oranges and yellows began to fade from the sky, Jack and Elsa decided it was time for them to head back home and return with their daily routines. Jack would go back to working and Elsa would go back home and help her mother. The two reluctantly got up and shared one more kiss. "Meet me at the pond tonight. When the moon has fully risen," Jack said as he stole another kiss from Elsa. Elsa nodded excitedly. They smiled, said their last goodbyes and then headed off.

* * *

When Elsa opened the door to her house, she was surprised to see that her family had guests. "Elsa, dear. Come, come," her mother urged as she led Elsa to a seat beside her mother with the guests sitting in front of them. "Your majesties, may I present my eldest daughter, Elsa. Elsa this is King Julian and Queen Avanna." Elsa's mother said. Elsa curtsied to the king and queen and then took a seat beside her mother. "It is a pleasure to meet you," Elsa said kindly. "The pleasure is ours," Queen Avanna replied. "Elsa, King Julian and Queen Avanna have a proposal for you," Elsa's father said.

"Indeed we do. It seems that our son has taken quite an interest in you," the king explained. "Really? Me?" Elsa asked, shocked from this new found information. Her reaction, much different from her parents who were beaming brightly at this opportunity for their blood to become royalty. The king and queen nodded. "I am flattered. But I do not see how it is possible that the prince would be interested in me. I have not even met him," Elsa explained.

"That is where you are wrong my dear. You may show yourself now," the king seemed to say to no one in particular. Then, someone stepped out from behind a wall in the house. Elsa's eyes widened in recognition of the other visitor. "Christian!" she said shocked. "I-I'm sorry, I mean Prince Christian," she said, catching her mistake and curtsying out of respect. "Forgive us Elsa, but it seems our son rudely tricked you." the queen said. "It is fine, I'm just surprised is all," Elsa said. "W-why didn't you tell me you were the prince? I treated you so informally," Elsa asked still trying to comprehend everything. "Because I knew you would act differently around me if you knew. Many of my so called friends were only my friends because of my title. I wanted to establish a true friendship. I'm sorry for not telling you," Christian said earnestly.

Elsa nodded her understanding. "Now that you know his true identity, let us return to our previous proposition." the king began. "As Prince Christian has taken much of a liking to you, we would like to propose a marriage between you two. Please understand that this marriage will make Elsa, Princess Elsa of Arendelle and future queen once Avanna and I have stepped down from the throne." King Julian explained. Elsa's eyes widened once more at this proposition. Her parents could not help but smile excitedly. "If you are everything that our son has told us you are, then you are perfectly fit to be a princess. We believe you have the capabilities to rule a kingdom and make our son happy, and so we ask you as both rulers and parents to please consider this proposition," Queen Avanna added.

Elsa looked to her parents, unsure of how to respond. Both smiled at her and nodded, urging her to accept. She then looked to Prince Christian, who, although nervous, looked hopeful and excited. The king and queen smiled as well as they anticipated her answer. Elsa thought of her parents and how this is everything that they have been preparing her for. This is an opportunity to better her family and future generations. But then she thought of Jackson. She never thought of marrying anyone other than him. And sure, while Christian is kind and handsome, Elsa's heart belonged to Jackson. She felt torn. "I… I…I am truly honored….but I… " Elsa stuttered. "We understand that it is a big decision on your part," the queen interjected. "If you would like, we will allow you to think about it and you may tell us tomorrow morning," the queen said kindly. Elsa sighed in relief and then composed herself. "Thank you, your majesties," Elsa said kindly.

The royal family left her house, leaving Elsa with her parents. "Why didn't you accept?" her mother asked, disappointed. "I-It's a big decision," Elsa reasoned. "Yes, but it should not be a hard one," her father said. "Elsa, this is everything we have prepared you for and more. This is your chance to benefit our family and bloodline. Even more, this is the royal family we are speaking of. They have taken an interest in you. They want you to become Princess of Arendelle. Do you not see how grand this opportunity is?" Elsa's mother reasoned. "I know mother but-" "But what?" her father questioned. "I- I do not love Prince Christian," Elsa said. "Love? You can learn to love him." her mother began. "As it seems, you have already met him and spent time with him. He seems like a lovely fellow, I am sure you can grow to lov— "I cannot!" Elsa interrupted.

Her face held determination, but inside she felt fearful for the fact that she had just spoken up to her parents. "And how can you be so sure?" her father asked, challenging her. "Unless I am mistaken, there is no one else who you could possibly have had feelings for. And so how can you say that you cannot love Prince Christian?" Elsa blushed at her parents' ignorance to her love life. Her parents did not miss the change and a look of an epiphany grew on their faces. Elsa's mother brought her hands to her mouth out of shock. "You don't mean….who is this boy?" her mother demanded, slightly angered and fearful.

Elsa sucked in a breath. _It is time they knew_. "Jackson." she began. "Jackson Overland," Elsa stated. Although widely known, Jack's family was just like all others of the village. And so, for Elsa to be with him brought much disappointment to her parents. "The shepherd's son? How?" her father asked shocked and aggravated. "We met, 6 years ago, on my birthday." Elsa explained. "You've been seeing him without our knowledge or permission?" her mother asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Elsa nodded. "No, this is unacceptable. You must marry Prince Christian." her mother demanded. "But I love Jack," Elsa said. "I do not care. You can and will grow to love Prince Christian. Tomorrow morning you will accept his proposal and that's final. I will not have my daughter who I worked so hard to nurture in order to benefit our future generations to throw all of it away and marry a mere shepherd."

"But mother, father," Elsa pleaded, on the verge of tears. "No excuses. End of discussion," her father said firmly. It was then that Elsa lost control over her tears and allowed them to poor out. Instinctively, she ran out the door and towards the pond, so fast that her parents could not even stop her. She ran and ran as her tears continued pouring out like waterfalls. Finally at the pond, Elsa curled up into a ball and continued sobbing. The sun was beginning to set, but she paid no mind as she poured out her emotions.

She sat there for hours, trying to recompose herself. She felt torn, lost, and defeated. Suddenly, she heard rustling behind her. She gasped and saw that Jack was there. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, but then she thought about the proposal and how she would have to leave him. She wished desperately that they could run away together and leave her parents and all responsibilities.

When Jack saw her state, his smile fell and he immediately encircled her in a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked with so much concern and worry in his voice that Elsa's tears began to spill once more. Jack shushed her and began drawing circles on her back to calm her down. As soon as her tears subsided he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to tell me now?" he asked Elsa took a deep breath and then nodded.

"The king and queen have asked me to marry the prince," she stated. The impact of those words seemed to stop Jack's heart and make it crumble to pieces. "Did you accept?" Jack asked. Elsa shook her head. "They told me that I can tell them my answer tomorrow morning. My parents know about us and still are forcing me to accept the proposal. This is everything which they have been preparing me for. They said that this is my destiny. But how can I marry someone I do not love?" Elsa explained, allowing a few stray tears to fall. Jack felt heart broken. He knew that Elsa had the option to refuse, but then she would be going against her parents and to do that would cause her to lose everything she had. He could not ask her to do that for him. Especially because doing that could cause her to never see her sister again and he knew how much she loved her. Jack too, felt torn on what to tell her.

He wanted to be selfish. He wanted to tell her to refuse. To deny their proposition and marry him. He wanted for her to choose their love over the orders given to her by her parents. But then he also knew that it was hard for her to challenge her parents. To rebel against the very people who gave her life. He knew she loved him, but he also knew that her parents could make her life miserable if she refused. The prince could give her a better life than he ever could. She could live in peace, with no worries on providing for her family. She could rule over a kingdom and be beloved by everyone. The people would love her as much as he did, and so, for her benefit, he decided to be selfless.

"You have to accept" he said quietly and unconfident. It hurt his heart to say those words, but he knew that he had to do this. For Elsa's sake. "I- I can't. I love you Jack. I don't want to marry him," Elsa pleaded. She wanted Jack to tell her to refuse. She wanted him to take her away. "I can hide. We can run away. Anything but marry him," Elsa said desperately. "You know as well as I do that we can't do that Elsa," Jack said. Tears began collecting in his eyes and Elsa began to sob once more because as much as she hated to admit, Jack was r **ight.** They couldn't just run away. Jack had his family, his job. She could never take him away from his family. And deep down she knew that that was the very reason Jack wanted her to accept. "I don't want to leave you," Elsa said with more tears spilling out as he clutched onto Jack like he was her lifeline.

"I don't want you to leave either. But you have to Elsa. For the sake off you family and your future. The prince can give you so much more than I can. You can live a life of luxury. " Jack explained. "I don't care about that stuff" Elsa stated. "I know you don't Elsa. But I don't want to be the thing which holds you back from your destiny" Jack stated, the tears which had collected began to fall as well. "I thought you said we were destined," Elsa said **somberly.** "Perhaps…. Perhaps maybe in another lifetime," Jack began, his heart shattering. "But for now, you and I both know the choice you must make. It saddens me that I will not be a part of it, but I know that you and I will meet again," Jack reached into his pocket and took out the ring. Elsa saw it and gasped, the tears still falling. Jack took it and and slid it onto her finger. It was then that Elsa realized, _he was going to propose_. This broke her heart even more and more sobs began pouring out. "Please always remember that I love you with my whole heart Elsa. In our next life we can be together, but for now, this will have to do. I want you to be happy Elsa and I believe that the prince will provide that in this lifetime. I love you so so so much," Jack said as his tears fell and he knew that this would be their last meeting.

Elsa's tears fell harder with both sadness and happiness from Jack's words. "I love you too, Jackson. I always will." she said. The two shared a sad kiss. One filled with love and passion, but also sorrow for they knew it would be their last. It lasted longer than any other ones which they had shared and the tears on their cheeks began to intermingle with each other. When they finally parted, they looked deep into each other's eyes. They could see the love which they shared for each other reflected in their irises and they shared a silent understanding that their story would not end here. "I'm going to miss you so much," Elsa said. "I'll miss you too. More than you know," Jack said as he kissed Elsa once more.

The tears of the two lovers subsided and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Tonight will be the last time they will ever be together with each other and both dreaded the coming of the morning where they would have to say their final goodbyes. The future where they thought they would be together no longer existed. And for them it was like the world became dark. Like the universe was against them. But they knew, they must live. They must live for the sake of their family, for their future. And so, they chose to accept this one last night with each other. This night of heartbreak and sorrow.


	7. Chapter 6 special

**Chapter 6 (special)**

 **Ok so you know how there is a part earlier in this story where Elsa and Jack are one a date and she asks him about the stars and destiny and stuff. Well later on after I wrote that I found a song that I feel like really describes their relationship in this chapter and relates it to what was previously said and the main theme of the story almost. I also really love this song too. It is called "Rewrite the Stars" and it's going to be in the up and coming movie ( or depending on when I release and when you read this, already has come out) "The Greatest Show Man." Which I really want to see. It is sung by Zac Efron and Zendaya which is pretty cool too.**

 **Anyways, if you don't want to read this chapter, then just skip it because there's not much difference between this one and the other one. Just the song really. Also as a disclaimer, I do not own the song or characters or lyrics or whatever, but that's obvious right.**

The next day, Elsa left early in the morning to watch the sunrise with Jack on the hills. "Good morning beautiful," Jack greeted when she arrived. "Good morning," she said with a rosy blush on her cheeks. . They shared a quick kiss and then sat down, snuggled up together, watching as the sun inched upwards towards the highest point in the sky. Both remained silent, simply relishing in the company of the other.

While they sat, Jack thought about the ring which he had bought not too long ago. He wondered just when he would ask. He wanted to ask soon, as he could not comprehend the idea of waiting any longer. As he watched the sunrise and looked at his girlfriend, he yearned to spend everyday like that moment. Calm, happy, in love. That is why he had to ask soon, so that they may spend eternity like this. Although the hills was romantic and the sight was beautiful, Jack knew that this was not the place to ask. The best place is the place which is most meaningful to the two and their relationship: the pond. He knew, that is where he must ask. _Tonight_. He thought. _Tonight I will ask._ Jack felt elated at the thought of Elsa becoming his forever. But no more thinking about the future. For now, he will simply sit here, cuddled with his girlfriend and enjoy the rising sun.

Once the oranges and yellows began to fade from the sky, Jack and Elsa decided it was time for them to head back home and return with their daily routines. Jack would go back to working and Elsa would go back home and help her mother. The two reluctantly got up and shared one more kiss. "Meet me at the pond tonight. When the moon has fully risen," Jack said as he stole another kiss from Elsa. Elsa nodded excitedly. They smiled, said their last goodbyes and then headed off.

* * *

When Elsa opened the door to her house, she was surprised to see that her family had guests. "Elsa, dear. Come, come," her mother urged as she led Elsa to a seat beside her mother with the guests sitting in front of them. "Your majesties, may I present my eldest daughter, Elsa. Elsa this is King Julian and Queen Avanna." Elsa's mother said. Elsa curtsied to the king and queen and then took a seat beside her mother. "It is a pleasure to meet you," Elsa said kindly. "The pleasure is ours," Queen Avanna replied. "Elsa, King Julian and Queen Avanna have a proposal for you," Elsa's father said.

"Indeed we do. It seems that our son has taken quite an interest in you," the king explained. "Really? Me?" Elsa asked, shocked from this new found information. Her reaction, much different from her parents who were beaming brightly at this opportunity for their blood to become royalty. The king and queen nodded. "I am flattered. But I do not see how it is possible that the prince would be interested in me. I have not even met him," Elsa explained.

"That is where you are wrong my dear. You may show yourself now," the king seemed to say to no one in particular. Then, someone stepped out from behind a wall in the house. Elsa's eyes widened in recognition of the other visitor. "Christian!" she said shocked. "I-I'm sorry, I mean Prince Christian," she said, catching her mistake and curtsying out of respect. "Forgive us Elsa, but it seems our son rudely tricked you." the queen said. "It is fine, I'm just surprised is all," Elsa said. "W-why didn't you tell me you were the prince? I treated you so informally," Elsa asked still trying to comprehend everything. "Because I knew you would act differently around me if you knew. Many of my so called friends were only my friends because of my title. I wanted to establish a true friendship. I'm sorry for not telling you," Christian said earnestly.

Elsa nodded her understanding. "Now that you know his true identity, let us return to our previous proposition." the king began. "As Prince Christian has taken much of a liking to you, we would like to propose a marriage between you two. Please understand that this marriage will make Elsa, Princess Elsa of Arendelle and future queen once Avanna and I have stepped down from the throne." King Julian explained. Elsa's eyes widened once more at this proposition. Her parents could not help but smile excitedly. "If you are everything that our son has told us you are, then you are perfectly fit to be a princess. We believe you have the capabilities to rule a kingdom and make our son happy, and so we ask you as both rulers and parents to please consider this proposition," Queen Avanna added.

Elsa looked to her parents, unsure of how to respond. Both smiled at her and nodded, urging her to accept. She then looked to Prince Christian, who, although nervous, looked hopeful and excited. The king and queen smiled as well as they anticipated her answer. Elsa thought of her parents and how this is everything that they have been preparing her for. This is an opportunity to better her family and future generations. But then she thought of Jackson. She never thought of marrying anyone other than him. And sure, while Christian is kind and handsome, Elsa's heart belonged to Jackson. She felt torn. "I… I…I am truly honored….but I… " Elsa stuttered. "We understand that it is a big decision on your part," the queen interjected. "If you would like, we will allow you to think about it and you may tell us tomorrow morning," the queen said kindly. Elsa sighed in relief and then composed herself. "Thank you, your majesties," Elsa said kindly.

The royal family left her house, leaving Elsa with her parents. "Why didn't you accept?" her mother asked, disappointed. "I-It's a big decision," Elsa reasoned. "Yes, but it should not be a hard one," her father said. "Elsa, this is everything we have prepared you for and more. This is your chance to benefit our family and bloodline. Even more, this is the royal family we are speaking of. They have taken an interest in you. They want you to become Princess of Arendelle. Do you not see how grand this opportunity is?" Elsa's mother reasoned. "I know mother but-" "But what?" her father questioned. "I- I do not love Prince Christian," Elsa said. "Love? You can learn to love him." her mother began. "As it seems, you have already met him and spent time with him. He seems like a lovely fellow, I am sure you can grow to lov— "I cannot!" Elsa interrupted.

Her face held determination, but inside she felt fearful for the fact that she had just spoken up to her parents. "And how can you be so sure?" her father asked, challenging her. "Unless I am mistaken, there is no one else who you could possibly have had feelings for. And so how can you say that you cannot love Prince Christian?" Elsa blushed at her parents' ignorance to her love life. Her parents did not miss the change and a look of an epiphany grew on their faces. Elsa's mother brought her hands to her mouth out of shock. "You don't mean….who is this boy?" her mother demanded, slightly angered and fearful.

Elsa sucked in a breath. _It is time they knew_. "Jackson." she began. "Jackson Overland," Elsa stated. Although widely known, Jack's family was just like all others of the village. And so, for Elsa to be with him brought much disappointment to her parents. "The shepherd's son? How?" her father asked shocked and aggravated. "We met, 6 years ago, on my birthday." Elsa explained. "You've been seeing him without our knowledge or permission?" her mother asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Elsa nodded. "No, this is unacceptable. You must marry Prince Christian." her mother demanded. "But I love Jack," Elsa said. "I do not care. You can and will grow to love Prince Christian. Tomorrow morning you will accept his proposal and that's final. I will not have my daughter who I worked so hard to nurture in order to benefit our future generations to throw all of it away and marry a mere shepherd."

"But mother, father," Elsa pleaded, on the verge of tears. "No excuses. End of discussion," her father said firmly. It was then that Elsa lost control over her tears and allowed them to poor out. Instinctively, she ran out the door and towards the pond, so fast that her parents could not even stop her. She ran and ran as her tears continued pouring out like waterfalls. Finally at the pond, Elsa curled up into a ball and continued sobbing. The sun was beginning to set, but she paid no mind as she poured out her emotions.

She sat there for hours, trying to recompose herself. She felt torn, lost, and defeated. Suddenly, she heard rustling behind her. She gasped and saw that Jack was there. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him, but then she thought about the proposal and how she would have to leave him. She wished desperately that they could run away together and leave her parents and all responsibilities.

When Jack saw her state, his smile fell and he immediately encircled her in a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked with so much concern and worry in his voice that Elsa's tears began to spill once more. Jack shushed her and began drawing circles on her back to calm her down. As soon as her tears subsided he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to tell me now?" he asked Elsa took a deep breath and then nodded.

"The king and queen have asked me to marry the prince," she stated. The impact of those words seemed to stop Jack's heart and make it crumble to pieces. "Did you accept?" Jack asked. Elsa shook her head. "They told me that I can tell them my answer tomorrow morning. My parents know about us and still are forcing me to accept the proposal. This is everything which they have been preparing me for. They said that this is my destiny. But how can I marry someone I do not love?" Elsa explained, allowing a few stray tears to fall. Jack felt heart broken. He knew that Elsa had the option to refuse, but then she would be going against her parents and to do that would cause her to lose everything she had. He could not ask her to do that for him. Especially because doing that could cause her to never see her sister again and he knew how much she loved her. Jack too, felt torn on what to tell her.

He wanted to be selfish. He wanted to tell her to refuse. To deny their proposition and marry him. He wanted for her to choose their love over the orders given to her by her parents. But then he also knew that it was hard for her to challenge her parents. To rebel against the very people who gave her life. He knew she loved him, but he also knew that her parents could make her life miserable if she refused. The prince could give her a better life than he ever could. She could live in peace, with no worries on providing for her family. She could rule over a kingdom and be beloved by everyone. The people would love her as much as he did, and so, for her benefit, he decided to be selfless.

"You have to accept" he said quietly and unconfident. It hurt his heart to say those words, but he knew that he had to do this. For Elsa's sake. "I- I can't. I love you Jack. I don't want to marry him," Elsa pleaded. She wanted Jack to tell her to refuse. She wanted him to take her away. "I can hide. We can run away. Anything but marry him," Elsa said desperately. "You know as well as I do that we can't do that Elsa," Jack said. Elsa felt heartbroken at hearing those words, but not as much as Jack felt for having to say them and knowingly hurting her. Then, Elsa looked up into Jack's eyes.

 **(Elsa= bold** _Jack= Italic_ _ **Both= bold + Italic**_ _)_

 **You know I want you**

 **It's not a secret I try to hide**

 **I know you want me**

 **So don't keep saying our hands are tied** (Elsa sang as she cupped Jack's cheek in her hand)

 **You claim it's not in the cards**

 **But fate is pulling you miles away**

 **And out of reach from me**

 **But you're here in my heart**

 **So who can stop me if I decide**

 **That you're my destiny?** (The two rested their foreheads on each other trying to gather hope)

Elsa looked up towards the sky and Jack followed, the two holding each other close.

 **What if we rewrite the stars?** (Elsa began again as she looked back into Jack's eyes with hope)

 **Say you were made to be mine**

 **Nothing could keep us apart**

 **You'd be the one I was meant to find**

 **It's up to you**

 **And it's up to me**

 **No one can say what we get to be**

 **So why don't we rewrite the stars?**

 **Maybe the world could be ours**

 **Tonight**

Jack pondered her words, unsure of his feelings. He wanted to hope, he wanted to keep her and love her, but he felt torn.

 _You think it's easy_

 _You think I don't want to run to you_

 _But there are mountains_

 _And there are doors that we can't walk through_

(Jack explained as he caressed Elsa's cheek with compassion and sadness in his eyes)

 _I know you're wondering why_

 _Because we're able to be_

 _Just you and me_

 _Within these walls_

 _But when we go outside_

 _You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_ (Jack hated that he was being so pessimistic and, in the process, destroying Elsa's hopes and heart)

 _No one can rewrite the stars_

 _How can you say you'll be mine?_

 _Everything keeps us apart_

 _And I'm not the one you were meant to find_ (Jack sang with tears in his eyes as Elsa's eyes too began to collect her sorrows)

 _It's not up to you_

 _It's not up to me_

 _When everyone tells us what we can be_

 _How can we rewrite the stars?_

 _Say that the world can be ours_

 _Tonight_

 _ **All I want is to fly with you**_

 _ **All I want is to fall with you**_

 _ **So just give me all of you**_

 _It feels impossible_

 **It's not impossible**

 _Is it impossible?_

 _ **Say that it's possible**_

 _ **How do we rewrite the stars?**_

 _ **Say you were meant to be mine?**_

 _ **Nothing can keep us apart**_

 _ **Cause you are the one I was meant to find**_

 _ **It's up to you and it's up to me**_

 _ **No one can say what we get to be**_

 _ **Why don't we rewrite the stars?**_

 _ **Changing the world to be ours**_ (They halted, breathing heavily from their emotions. Their foreheads resting on each other and their eyes locked.)

 _You know I want you_

 _It's not a secret I try to hide_

 _But I can't have you_

 _We're bound to break and_

 _My hands are tied_ (a tear slid down Elsa's face at these final words as Jack pushed a strand of hair behind her ear)

Elsa now finally understood. They couldn't just run away. Jack had his family, his job. She could never take him away from his family. And deep down she knew that that was the very reason Jack wanted her to accept. "Perhaps…. Perhaps maybe we can be together in another lifetime," Jack began, his heart shattering as he tried to instill hope into his beloved even though he knew he had just crushed it entirely. "For now, you and I both know the choice you must make. It saddens me that I will not be a part of it, but I know that you and I will meet again," Jack reached into his pocket and took out the ring. Elsa saw it and gasped, the tears still falling. Jack took it and and slid it onto her finger. It was then that Elsa realized, _he was going to propose_. This broke her heart even more and more sobs began pouring out. "Please always remember that I love you with my whole heart Elsa. I want you to be happy and I believe that the prince will provide that in this lifetime. I love you so so so much," Jack said as his tears fell and he knew that this would be their last meeting.

Elsa's tears fell harder with both sadness and happiness from Jack's words. "I love you too, Jackson. I always will." she said. The two shared a sad kiss. One filled with love and passion, but also sorrow for they knew it would be their last. It lasted longer than any other ones which they had shared and the tears on their cheeks began to intermingle with each other. When they finally parted, they looked deep into each other's eyes. They could see the love which they shared for each other reflected in their irises and they shared a silent understanding that their story would not end here. "I'm going to miss you so much," Elsa said. "I'll miss you too. More than you know," Jack said as he kissed Elsa once more.

The tears of the two lovers subsided and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Tonight will be the last time they will ever be together with each other and both dreaded the coming of the morning where they would have to say their final goodbyes. The future where they thought they would be together no longer existed. And for them it was like the world became dark. Like the universe was against them. But they knew, they must live. They must live for the sake of their family, for their future. And so, they chose to accept this one last night with each other. This night of heartbreak and sorrow.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, the two awoke in each other's arms. "I wish time would just stop," Elsa said as she snuggled up to Jack. "If only it would," Jack said as he held her tightly and burying himself in her hair. The sun began to rise and the time had come for the two lovers to say goodbye. "You have to go now," Jack said quietly, not wanting to let her go. Elsa sighed and looked up at Jack. "Don't forget me." she told him. Jack smiled a rueful smile. "I could never. Even if I tried," he said as he enveloped her in a hug. "I love you," he said as he kissed her hairline. "I love you too," Elsa sobbed, her voice slightly muffled. The two shared a kiss and then slowly parted. "Goodbye Elsa," Jack said. "Goodbye, Jackson," Elsa replied as they both turned their backs towards each other and walked their separate ways.

* * *

"We are ecstatic to hear that dear," the queen said to Elsa after she had told them of her acceptance. "It would be an honor to become a part of your family," Elsa said with a fake smile that, to the unknowing eye, was hard to detect. "We will depart this afternoon, go fetch your family and return here once you are ready," Queen Avanna said. Elsa curtsied and then headed home.

When she got their, her parents were anything but happy to see her. "Where have you been young lady?" her mother demanded. "To say my goodbyes," Elsa began. "We must pack our things, I have accepted the King and Queens proposal," Elsa said regally. It was as if all sense of happiness, hope, love, and life had escaped her. Her parents faces turned to that of shock, however they simply nodded and began packing the irreplaceables.

They returned back to town hall, everyone but Elsa with bright smile on their faces and dreams of the future. "Are you ready?" the queen asked. Everyone nodded excitedly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Christian asked, unconvinced of her acceptance. Elsa smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I am," she said. Christian simply nodded and held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we then?" he asked. "We shall," Elsa replied hesitantly as she wrapped her arm around his and they began walking towards the carriage. There were three carriages waiting. One for the King and Queen. One for the crowned prince and his bride. And the other for the bride's family. Each went to their respected carriages and began their trip back to the castle.

As the carriage left, Elsa looked out the window to the village where she grew up. A stray tear fell as she thought about Jack while the carriage passed the woods and the pond. She yearned to be someone different so that she wouldn't have to leave. She wondered why the universe was so cruel to her and why she was the one who the prince chose. _Goodbye Jackson_ Elsa thought as the village left her sight. Another tear fell. Elsa looked away from the window and wiped the tear away. "I'm sorry," Christian said. Elsa was shocked out of her thoughts. "For what?" she asked, forgetting about her formalities. "I know you probably did not want to leave. I know I am taking you from your home and life. And for that, I am sorry," he said.

"There's no need for you to be sorry." Elsa began. "I knew what I was accepting and made my decision," she said. "But it was not the decision you wanted to make," Christian stated. Elsa was surprised that he knew and didn't know what words to say next. Lucky for her, she didn't have to say anything. "I know your parents forced you to accept. I swear that I had no intention of forcing you. You could have very well had said no and I would have accepted your answer. I would have been sad of course, but I would have understood" he explained. Elsa simply nodded. "Even though you may never grow to love me, I hope we can still be friends," Christian said. Elsa smiled, a genuine and sorry smile. "I hope we can too. I am sorry to make you feel guilty. I hope you do not though. It is not your fault. This is just the person I am destined to be," she said sighing.

"I'm still sorry though. If I had not told my parents about you. If I was not so rash, you would be happy. You just appealed to me so much. I had felt such a strong attraction to you, I didn't even think about how my decision would affect yours," Christian said. Elsa blushed at the small and indirect compliment. "Once again, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. I am flattered that you fell for me, though I do not see why. But any girl would be honored to have a boy fall for her," Elsa explained. "I guess you just seemed a lot like me. I saw how you wanted freedom and to explore. You are beautiful and kind and to me, you seem like an angel designed to help guide me and I wanted to be able to make you happy," Christian admitted, blushing slightly. "I am honestly surprised that you do not have boys constantly courting you," he said. At that Elsa blushed.

She debated between telling him about Jackson or not. She felt like he deserved to know so that he can know her true feelings. He has been nothing but honest with her about his feelings after all. But she feared she would make him feel even guiltier about his proposition and she didn't want that. Christian caught Elsa's blush and the way which his sentence left her deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. "I want you to feel like you can tell me anything. I hope that we can get to that point," he said. Elsa thought over his words and accepted them. Of course they should tell each other everything. They were getting married after all.

"I am not sure if this is something you would want to hear. I hope it does not make you feel worse about this situation, but I do want to be honest with you," Elsa began. Christian grabbed her hands in his as a way to comfort her and let her know that he was prepared to listen. "Back in the village, I was courted by many boys. And I did have a boyfriend," she said. "He was actually going to propose to me the same night as you did," she smiled sadly at the memory. Christian was shocked and did, in fact, feel guiltier. "I- I am so sorry, I had no idea." he said. "It's ok, my parents did not even know. He and I generally kept it a secret," she said. "I- I had no intention of taking you away from the one you love," Christian felt horrible. Knowing that he managed to break up a relationship because of his feelings and title. "Like I said earlier," Elsa began as she fiddled with her hair. "You have nothing to feel sorry for. You did not force me to accept, I accepted on my own. Sure, my parents tried desperately to persuade me, but I could have easily said no and been on my way somewhere else. I chose to accept your proposal and I'll stick with my decision," she said with determination.

"That does not make me feel much better," Christian said truthfully. This time Elsa grabbed his hands in hers. "I hope you can accept my reasoning and stop blaming yourself," Elsa said with a smile. It was then that Christian had promised to make her life as grand and happy as possible in order to make up for his sins against her and her lover.

"May I ask what his name was?" Christian asked. Elsa nodded. "His name was Jackson, Jackson Overland" she said, smiling at his name. Christian was once again surprised. "Jack!" he exclaimed. "You were Jack's girlfriend?" he asked. Elsa nodded, curious at his reaction. "I am guessing you know him," Elsa stated. Christian nodded. "He showed me around town. We considered each other friends. What a great friend I am, huh? Took away his girlfriend for myself, yes a great friend indeed," Christian groaned, disappointed in himself. "It's alright Christian," Elsa said. "You didn't know." she stated trying to comfort him. "This probably will not make you feel any better about this current situation, but you should know that Jack loved you a lot. I could see it in his eyes when he mentioned you or thought of you. There would be times when we would be sitting there or walk and I would just see him smile at nothing in particular, but I imagine it was because he was thinking of you," Christian admitted. At this, Elsa teared up slightly. She knew Jack loved her, but she never knew to what extent. Christian's words really touched her and she was left in silence to think about her memories with Jack.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, it was much grander than Elsa had ever dreamed it would be. Her parents were given a room with her sister's right beside theirs. Elsa was given a temporary room which she would use until the marriage, which then, she would share a quarter with Prince Christian. Her parents and sister enjoyed the royal lifestyle as they lived in a luxury that they could never have imagined. While Elsa did enjoy these luxuries, she was given another responsibility: learning how to rule a country. She was given lessons on trade and leadership as well as developing more skills in basic things like math and english. She also learned about the history of the kingdom, which was not much since it was a fairly new kingdom, as well as the ropes of the way it worked and thrived.

The announcement of the royal marriage was made and months went by as Elsa learned the duty of a princess and prepared for her own wedding. Christian and Elsa had certainly gotten closer over the months of living in the castle, and while they grew to be very close friends, Elsa never forgot about Jack. She always wore the necklace and ring which he gave her, and even when Christian's engagement ring occupied her left hand, she made sure to wear Jack's on the other. Christian understood why she would not take it off and accepted it, still feeling bad about breaking their relationship.

Christian was very kind and respectful. He helped Elsa with her lessons and always helped her to relax and take a deep breathe. He helped bring a little light into her life and Elsa honestly thought that her life would be content if Christian was in it.

* * *

After months and months, about a year after the start of the preparations, the wedding day had come. The maids of the castle were currently dressing Elsa in a beautiful white wedding dress that was simple and flowed elegantly down. It was the first of its kind and Elsa felt blessed to be able to wear it. "Shall we take your necklace milady?" a maid asked Elsa. Elsa shook her head. "I would like to keep it on," she said regally. The maid reluctantly nodded and continued to put on the veil.

Elsa would be lying if she said she was not nervous. In fact, she was terrified. She was getting married...and not to Jack. She had grown to love Christian as a friend, but Jack still held her heart. She thought about him, wondering what his life must be like. Wondering if he still loved her. Wondering if he thought about her as much as she did him. She wondered if he was angry at her for leaving. If he regretted telling her to accept.

Being bounded to Christian did not scare her as much as that which would happen after the wedding. They were expected to have a child to take their place when it is older. She had never thought of the idea of having children, much less consummating. She was terrified of what would happen and felt unfit to be a mother.

A maid broke Elsa out of her reverie and brought her to the hall where they would be married. The reception was a blur to Elsa, except for the last words which the pope said. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle" he called out to which the crowd repeated in a cheer. Elsa smiled tightly with Christian at her side. They were wed — forever.

The party afterwards was a blur as well. Many people congratulated the couple on their marriage and complemented Elsa, telling her about their excitement to have her as their new princess. Elsa smiled and said her thanks to each and every one of them, remembering from her lessons to be regal, sophisticated, and compassionate.

Her and Christian danced a couple of times as the kingdom watched the couple. Elsa had to admit that she did have fun during those moments, and that she was prepared to spend her life with him. She knew Christian could make her happy in the least. But throughout the day she still yearned for Jack to be in Christian's place.

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has been supporting my story so far. I am trying really hard in writing this and adding a lot of detail so you are able to picture everything happening. I will try to update soon. i am currently writing the new chapter so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was not long after Elsa had left that the announcement of the royal engagement had reached the village. Hearing the officialness of it broke Jack's heart even more and he was put into a state of utter despair and hopelessness. He was no longer the happy and mischievous Jack that people had grown to know. There was no longer a sparkle in his eyes or a smirk on his face. The world seemed dull and meaningless. Everything had lost its purpose, including emotions.

As time went by, Jack continued to think about Elsa. He wondered if she still remembered him. He wondered if she had fallen in love with Christian. If she no longer loved him. _No, I should not think that. She loves you and you know it. She is struggling just as much as you are._ Sometimes Jack regretted telling her to leave. He wished he would have begged her to stay so that she could be in his arms. But deep down he knew it was the right thing to do.

Thanks to this sister, Jack slowly began to smile again. He poured all of the love he had for Elsa into her. His sister became his world. She had him wrapped around her finger. Anything she wanted, he supplied because to him, she was all he had left. And so it was on this day, the same day as the royal wedding, where Jack had agreed to take his sister skating on the ice one more time before winter left them for another year.

* * *

"Be careful you two," Jack's mother said worried. "Don't worry. We will" Jack said smiling reassuringly. "I mean it Jack, spring is coming soon which means the ice may be weak," his mother warned. "I know mom" Jack replied giving her a hug.

The two left to the lake near the village. However, when they got there, they saw that the lake had already began to thaw. The frown on his sister's face hurt quenched at Jack's heart. And so, to not disappoint her, he brought her somewhere he had not been for months: the pond. They passed the tree with his and Elsa's initials and Jack smiled fondly and somberly at the memory. He became lost in his memories of Elsa and him. Unaware of his sister who had so hurriedly put on her skates and began skating across the pond. It was the loud thud and sound of ice cracking that broke Jack out of his reverie.

There, in the middle of the pond, his sister stood still, on thin ice which had begun slowly cracking under her weight. "Jack, I'm scared," his sister whimpered. Jack was panicking inside, but he knew he had to remain calm for Jenny's sake. "It's ok. Everything will be ok. I'm going to get you out of there," Jack said calmly, trying to think of a way to retrieve her safely. There on the ice he saw a stick. _Perhaps that can be useful._ He thought. And so he took a timid step onto the ice, staying light on his feet. Some more cracks formed on the ice. Jenny gasped. "Don't be afraid. Look at me. We'll get out of this. We-We're going to play a little game." an idea popped into his mind and he hoped it would work.

"A game!" Jenny exclaimed finding the idea ridiculous. "Yes, a game. Come on, would I trick you?" Jack asked trying to lighten the mood. "You're always playing tricks," his sister replied. "Not this time" Jack said. "Now, how about some hopscotch?" Jack asked. "All it is is one," he took a step. "Two," he jumped on one foot and shook a bit off balance, "woah," he said, causing Jenny to laugh. "Three," he said as he hopped onto a spot with thicker ice where the stick laid. "Now it's your turn" he gestured to his sister. "One," he counted for her. She took a hesitant step, causing the ice to crack a bit more. "Two," Jack continued, she moved a bit further to the thicker ice. "Three," he said as he pushed her onto the thicker ice. In the process, however, he had also slid onto the spot where she had been due to his force on her. They smiled at each other, his sister happy to be safe and Jack relieved to see her safe. However, their smiles faded when the sound of ice cracking was heard again. All of a sudden the ice broke and Jack plunged into the freezing cold water. "Jack!" his sister's voice was heard yelling out.

* * *

Jack continued sinking down onto the bottom of the pond. The only thoughts on his mind was that of Elsa. He wanted to fight for her. He wanted to live for her. He tried to swim upwards, but the numbness in his body and the density of the water prevented him from moving. He thought about his and Elsa's memories. Their shared laughs and kisses. Her angelic voice and laugh that caused the air to buzz. He thought about her and if he would ever see her again. _I have to._ He thought. _I have to get to her_. Those were his thoughts before he felt his consciousness drift away.

Jack's body sunk to the bottom and remained there as the day went by. And then, then the moon came out. It shined over the hole that Jack had fallen into. It looked at him sadly, hearing his last thoughts. _His destiny has not been nearly fulfilled_ , the moon thought as it looked at Jack's life. _It is not yet time for him to fulfill his true purpose. But I can offer him another chance._ The moon thought. And so, it took Jack's soul and memories and put them where all others who did not fulfill their destinies went. _Until the time is right_. The moon thought as it went back to watching over the night.

* * *

Jenny returned home that night, crying. "Jenny dear, what's the matter," her mother asked. This caused her to cry even harder. Her mother looked around, "where's Jack?" she asked. Jenny shook her head and sobbed. "H-h-he t-tried to s-save me. He f-fell in- into the pond," it was then that her mother understood. The woman cried silent tears as she embraced her daughter in a comforting hug.

They held a burial, though there was no body to bury. The village mourned at the loss of their beloved and mischievous friend. The mood in the village was never as bright, but life did continue. All of them unaware of the magic that had transpired that night.

* * *

5 years later, the village received more guests in the spring. However, it was not a first for 2 of the guests. In the carriage sat the crowned prince and princess along with their 4 year old daughter and 2 year old son. The daughter had dark brown hair and blue eyes with the beauty of her mother. The son, had brown eyes and red hair, resembling much of his father.

At the news of the first born, the kingdom had rejoiced. The royal bloodline was now sure to continue on and the beloved royal family would receive a new member. The baby, conceived on the night of the wedding, was no surprise to the parents. While the actual consummation was awkward, both because of the inexperience of both parents and the lack of true love and romance, they decided that having two children would be more beneficial for the kingdom. And so, another child was made.

To have the royal family visit was an honor for the village. They were just here to see the beautiful blossoms of the trees and expose their eldest daughter to some of the kingdom's treasures. "Does it feel weird to return?" the prince asked his wife who was rocking the youngest to sleep. "It has been a long time since being here. But it feels nice to visit and see how the village is doing," Elsa replied. Over the years, the couple had managed to maintain a steady relationship. Sure, there was a lack of true love, but both treasured the other dearly and wanted nothing but the best for each other. "If you want, you can spend an extra day here. I can take the kids while you can reconnect with some of your old friends," the prince suggested. Elsa understood his intentions though. Even after all these years, their marriage, and two kids, he still felt regretful about taking Elsa away from Jack. She still did not hold it against him and while she still continued to yearn to be with Jack, she had a duty as both his wife and the princess to continue on with the way her life is.

"That would be nice," she began. "But only if you are okay with it. I would hate for you or our parents to think that I am neglecting my responsibilities," she explained. "Trust me dear, you need this break. My parents would think so too. You have done nothing but try your hardest for the sake of this kingdom. You need this time to just relax," he said concerned and understanding. The words he said we understatements for that which Elsa had accomplished. Not only had she created heirs for the throne, she had also been an activist in helping the poor and hungry and devising systems to maintain the food supply for everyone in the winter. In addition, she was loved by all and often helped children to have fun and explore. She helped with orphan children and often read stories to them and cared for them. There was no doubt that she was a great princess and would be a great queen.

Elsa nodded at her husband's reasoning. 'Very well then, if you insist" she said giving her son a kiss on the forehead. There was no doubt in the prince's mind that he loved his wife. She was caring and kind, a perfect mother. And yet, he knew she was not as happy as she could be, and sometimes, that tore him apart. He could see in her eyes some old sorrows. Sometimes she would go into deep thought and he knew she was thinking about what her life could have been. He knew she loved their children, but he also knew that she had wished for a different life, one which he had so foolishly taken from her.

The couple arrived to a thriving village. The people smiled and said their hellos to the guests as they walked to the town hall to meet everyone and say their greetings while also introducing their children. Everyone cooed at the children. They complimented the beauty of their daughter and the strength that their son would have. Once the greetings had adjourned, the family retreated to their rooms and went to rest before the next day.

* * *

The family had visited the shops in the village, buying a few trinkets along the way. They had gone to the lake to allow their children to explore the woods. They had brought their daughter to the place where they met after her insistent askings. And finally they went to the hills where they watched the sunset and the beautiful flower field.

As they walked through the village, a girl, the age of 12, had run into Elsa. "Oh, excuse me your majesty" she quickly said before she ran off. The girl had hazelnut eyes and hair with a kind and beautiful smile. It only took Elsa a split second to recognize the girl. She wondered why she had not seen the girl's brother anywhere around, but did not have enough time to question her before the girl had run off again. Little did Elsa know that when she had continued walking, the girl had looked back and recognized Elsa too. A feeling of dread seeped through the girls veins as she thought about her late brother. _How long would it be before Princess Elsa would catch on? How long could she keep it a secret? And what would the news do to the princess?_

Jenny saw the children who were with the royal couple. She thought about how Jack had often talked about having children with Elsa. How he always talked about what he would do with the children and how him and Elsa would've been the best parents. It made her sad to think about how her brother never got to fulfill his dreams and wishes with his girlfriend and she wondered what he would do if he were still alive now.

The next day the royal family visited the blossoming trees and then spent the rest of the day and night at the village. They listened to the stories that were told around the bonfire, reminding Christian of the story that Jack had told. As they walked through the village, the same person occupied both parents minds. Both wondered where he was and whether or not he would be happy to see them there.

After their stay had ended, the prince along with his two children prepared to leave the village. "Goodbye mama," the princess said as she hugged her mother. Elsa hugged her tightly. "Stay safe my sweet Evangeline" Elsa said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Goodbye my little prince," Elsa said to her son who was fast asleep. She planted a peck on his forehead and then gave him to his father. "I'll see you in 2 days," Christian said as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Please do send notice if anything happens," Elsa said. "Relax," Christian said soothingly, "I've got it handled. Plus, it's good bonding time with the children," he said smiling. Elsa smiled at this and waved goodbye as the carriage left. Once it was out of sight she took a deep breath and then headed to the place that she missed the most: the pond.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elsa got to the pond, both surprised, and yet not surprised, that no one was there. She sat down in the spot her and Jack used to lie in and reminisced about their time together. She had always thought about what their life would have been like. She imagined it would not be much different from her previous life. She looked at the ring that she always wore. The one that she received from him. _We would have been married_. She thought. _We would have had a house in the village. Jack as a shepherd, we would sell beautiful clothes and blankets and crafts. I would take care of the kids and the house. We would watch them run around in the field. Everything would have been beautiful and peaceful._ As Elsa imagined what their life would have been like, a few tears collected in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

It was not that she hated her current life. She just… wished he could be in it. She loved her children, and, in a way, she loved Christian, but she can only think about what it would have been like with Jackson. Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the trees. Thinking it was Jackson, she stood up and patted down her dress. She looked up and was surprised to see that it was not Jackson, but his sister. "Jenny?" Elsa asked.

The girl nodded. "I was not sure if you would recognize me or not," she said. Elsa smiled. "Of course I would recognize you," Elsa said smiling. Jenny nodded her acknowledgement and slowly walked towards Elsa. "I knew I would find you here," she said. Elsa gave her a curious look. "Jack had brought me here once. I saw the marking that was on the tree so I figured that this place was special to you guys." she explained. "Speaking of Jackson— ," Elsa began, Jenny cut her off. "Come with me," she said quickly. "What?" Elsa asked. "Please, your majesty. I would like you to come with me, I must show you something," Jenny requested. Elsa nodded and complied.

Jenny took Elsa near her family's home. They went slightly passed it and walked up a hill. On the top was a stone topped with flowers. On the stone the words "Jackson Overland beloved son, brother, and friend" were written on it. Elsa read those words and then finally understood why she had not seen him. She felt her heart shatter and it was as if the weight of the world had collapsed on top of her. Her heart clenched and she felt numb to the world. Her mind was buzzing with emotions, dread, heartbreak, regret, sorrow. She fell to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. Beside her, Jenny stood, crying silently at the sight of the princess's sorrow. "I am so sorry," she said to Elsa. Elsa just shook her head and opened her arms up for an embrace. Jenny bent down and went into them, hugging Elsa back. The two cried together in front of the stone, grieving for their lost love.

* * *

Once their crying had settled, Jenny had taken Elsa back to the house. They sat on the couches, silent, drinking their tea, and thinking about their times with Jack. Both were out of tears to cry, the only thing coming out was dry sobs and sniffles. Finally, Elsa broke the silence. "I-I...I'm sorry I was not here for you when it happened," she said. Jenny shook her head. "No no no. I-It's ok. I understand. I know you would have come had you knew," she said. "M-may I ask… how… when… when did it happen?" Elsa said, stuttering slightly, afraid of the answer. Jenny sniffled and looked up. Elsa could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes as she grieved for her brother. "It was not long after you left. About a year or so. Today is actually the anniversary," she said sadly. This tore Elsa up even more. Today was not only her wedding anniversary with Christian, but the anniversary of Jack's death. The supposed "happiest day" of her life became the saddest day. "D-do… do you know… do you know how?" Elsa asked, her voice catching.

Jenny nodded and even more pain clouded her eyes. She had somehow regained her tears that began falling once more. "H-he died to save me," she said whimpering slightly. Through her tears, she continued. "I-I just wanted to go skating one more time. H-he was just so sad and I wanted to help him have fun again like how he helped me. The ice was thin and I was not careful. I fell and the ice cracked," more tears fell from her eyes and Elsa had begun crying with her. "He pulled me to safety with a stick, but then he fell in. I couldn't save him" she cried harder. "I am so sorry Jenny," Elsa said as she embraced the girl again and they cried together once more. _If only I had not left. He would never had been that sad. Jenny would never had wanted to go skating. He would be alive. She would still have her brother. If only…_

Elsa once again got lost in her thoughts and sorrows. Her heart ached for Jack. The colors of the world began to become dull, less saturated, and less vivid. So much pain pumped through her veins and her brain became fuzzy. Once she left Jack's house, she began walking back towards the pond. The sun had set and the moon had risen. The pond which once seemed so beautiful seemed dark and desolate. She looked into the water and felt disdain coarse through her veins. This was where Jack had died. The pond had killed him. The pond that had once been a place of their love and friendship, was now a place of her lover's death.

Elsa cried and curse at the pond. Collapsing on her knees and tearing up the grass around her. Her sobs were heartwrenching and were so powerful that the whole world seemed to turn somber as well. The moon watched from overhead. _Elsa Winters. You are the one he was searching for._ He observed her and looked through Jack's memory. The moon thought about his next move. He thought about the possible consequences, while also thinking about what must be done to fulfill the two's destinies. He could feel Elsa's pain and determined that his next move would be worth it. _I am sure this will hurt someone. But they will live and this will allow light to shine once more._ He thought.

And so, with the purpose of bringing the two together once more, he began his magic. The clouds began to cover the night sky around the area where Elsa sat. Snow began falling, lightly at first, and then all at once. Elsa sat their, numb to the cold, but scared at what she was seeing. _Snow, in spring?_ She pondered. She looked up to see the moon shining brightly on her. The light felt warm and she chose to accept its embrace. She thought about the day her and Jack met. She smiled at the memory and then felt her consciousness, slip away.

* * *

An essence of light slipped from Elsa's body and into the sky. Her body then collapsed and all that was left was an empty shell of the person she used to be. The snow ended and the clouds in the sky cleared away. The moon placed her soul and memories besides that of Jack's and watched as they intertwined and played with each other, dancing in a beautiful rhythm.

The next day, Jenny had gone to the pond to see if Princess Elsa had visited it again before her departure. She was surprised and pained to see the princess's body laying there, void of life… in snow? How did snow get here? She wondered. She ran to tell the village who alerted the kingdom. As quick as he could, Prince Christian, along with his children, his parents, and Elsa's parents and sister, arrived at the village. They all broke into sobs at the sight of her body. The villagers too, griefed with them.

Out of request from Christian, they buried Elsa's body beside Jack's grave. A funeral was held and the whole kingdom mourned the death of their beloved princess. The moon had sent a message to Christian. And before the burial, he had taken the ring and necklace, and gave them to his eldest daughter, thinking that Elsa would have wanted that. The kingdom grieved for the longest time, however, life continued. Prince Christian never remarried and ruled the kingdom on his own once his parents stepped down. In the process of gathering Elsa's belongings, he had found her diary, filled with her memories of Jack and her love for him, Christian, and their children. Christian cherished this diary and told his children about the story of Elsa's and Jack's love as well as how he met her and their life together. He was replaced by his eldest daughter when he stepped down. She got married to her childhood friend and continued on the bloodline, telling her children of her mother who loved another and was mysteriously killed in the snow.

Jenny would visit Elsa and Jack's grave once every year to deliver flowers. The villagers too would sometimes visit them as well. However, as the kingdom was growing, people began to leave the village for the more sophisticated and advanced towns. Eventually the village became completely empty and desolate, with the exception of Oaken's shop which stayed strong while all other buildings became run down and covered in snow. The weather changed drastically in the kingdom of Arendelle. Now, in Elsa's and Jack's old village, the snow never disappeared. The mountain it resided on became known as the North Mountain and slowly erode to form the shape of a mountain. The pond and lake still remained as well as the tree with the two lovers markings.

And as time went on, Arendelle grew and grew, different kingdoms sprouted out around the kingdom which became surrounded by a fjord. The royal bloodline continued, never forgetting the story of the lovers. And on this winter night, the moon had decided that it was finally the time to restart their stories and fulfill their destinies. Which brings us to the next chapter of our story. Another chance, another story, another life.

It all begins, in the kingdom of Arendelle. Generations later where King Agnarr and Queen Iduna were birthing a child. The snow outside was light and beautiful and the moon shone its light on the kingdom. The sound of a baby's cry was heard. A little servant boy, the age of 3, could be seen running through the halls of the castle, his mom close behind him, excited to see the new princess. The boy had brown hair and hazel eyes that gleamed with fun and light. Everyone in the kingdom was eager to meet the new princess, luckily for him, his parents just happened to be loyal servants and close friends with the king and queen.

And so, out of breath, the boy and his mother finally reached the door of the king and queen's chamber. "Knock" his mother told him quietly. He nodded, and anxiously knocked. The door opened, allowing the two to enter. And this is where it begins again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Come in Jackson," the king said kindly as he opened the door for the boy and his mother. "Thank you, your majesty," the boy said bowing and then stepping into the chambers, excited to see the new princess. "How is she?" the boy heard his mother ask. "Perfect," the king said, relief written on his face. "Come, you two." he said as he brought the boy and his mother to the edge of the bed. There, laid Queen Iduna sweating and tired, but looking fondly at the bundle of blue in her arms. "Sophia, Jackson," the queen greeted happily as she smiled at the two. "Your majesty," the two said bowing. "How are you feeling?" Jackson's mother asked the queen. "Tired, but could not be any happier," the queen said truthfully. "Would you like to see her?" the queen asked as she gestured to the baby. The two nodded and looked at the bundle.

There, wrapped in blue, was a beautiful baby girl with platinum blonde hair and the palest of skin. Her eyes were a beautiful and powerful blue, like the color of the sky. She saw the boy and smiled happily, reaching out towards him. The boy gave her his finger and allowed her to grab it and play with it. The parents smiled at the interaction between the two. "Pretty," the boy said. "Would you like to hold her," the queen asked the young boy. "Are you sure that is safe?" his mother asked, worried. "I trust him," the queen said. "And it seems the two of them have some sort of connection. I am sure he will be able to take care of her." the queen said as she handed the baby to the young boy. The baby cooed as she became wrapped in the boys arms. "Hi there," Jackson said smiling at the princess. "What's her name?" his mother asked. "Elsa" the queen said. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

"Elsa," the boy repeated, smiling softly at her name.

* * *

On a warm spring afternoon, Jackson was playing with Princess Elsa as the queen and his mother conversed. They were in the garden, the flowers around them bloomed and the sun shone from above. Jack laughed as Elsa tried to catch his fingers. He made funny faces at her to keep her smiling and happy. The parents quietly watched at the interactions of the two children and their hearts warmed at their laughter.

Elsa cooed at Jack as he played with her. "Jack, Ja-ack" Jack repeated, trying to get her to say it. "Ja" was as close as she had gotten. "Jaaaaack," Jack said, trying desperately for the 5 month old baby to say his name. The wind blew the dandelion seeds around them and one softly grazed Elsa's nose. Her laugh was followed by a twitch of the nose and then a tiny cute sneeze. From her sneeze came tiny snowflakes which flew up and then fell around her. "AH!" Jack screamed when he saw the snow. This alerted his mother and the queen. "What happened Jackson?" his mother asked as they walked over to the two. "S-snow!" he said as he pointed at Elsa. There, in the crib, laid the little princess, surrounded by snowflakes of her own creation. "Snow?" the queen questioned as she looked down at her child.

"H-how is this possible?" she wondered as she picked up Elsa who automatically leaned in towards her mother's warmth. "She sneezed and then, poof, snow flew everywhere." Jack explained, finally over his shock and excited at the magic of his friend. The mothers looked at the boy and then back at the princess. "I'll tell Agnarr about it tonight." Queen Iduna said as she clutched her daughter in her arms. "Who knows what the reaction of the people will be if they see this sorcery" she said. "I'm sure it will be fine," Jack's mother said hopeful. "She's a beautiful princess who's heart seems quite pure. Magic can only add to her strength."

"I hope you are right. Until we find out what she really is though, please do not tell anyone of this," Queen Iduna said with worry in her voice. "You have my word," Jack's mother said. The queen left to bring Elsa to her chambers. Jack, being only a 4 year old child, did not know much of what was being discussed. "Is Princess Elsa going to be ok?" he asked his mother, worried and sad that she was taken away. His mother smiled and picked him up. "She'll be fine honey. Just remember to always treat her kindly and with love." She said as she gave Jack a peck on his forehead. He nodded happily. "Can I go play with her?" he asked. His mother shook her head sadly. "Not today," she said. Jack's smile disappeared for a split second but then returned brighter than ever. "That's ok! I can see her tomorrow," he said hopeful His mother laughed at the eagerness of her son to see the princess.

* * *

That night, Queen Iduna told King Agnarr of the magic their daughter contained. "What shall we do?" she asked him, clutching the baby in her arms. The king pondered for a moment. "There is a tale my parents once told me. It was about these trolls who supposedly lived in the mountains near here. They are supposed to be masters in magic, perhaps, if they are real, they can help us understand her magic and maybe make her normal," the king explained. He went to a bookshelf in his office and scanned the books, looking for something. He then pulled one out and turned to a page which unfolded into a map.

"Here, we must go to the mountains." he said as he showed the queen the map. She nodded and the two quickly mounted their horses and headed towards the mountains. They got to a clearing in the woods surrounded by tons and tons of rocks covered in moss. They got off of their horses and walked towards the middle. "Are you sure this is the place?" the queen asked her husband as she looked around. "I have hope that it is," the king responded. "Excuse me, please, we seek aid," the king yelled to no one in particular.

Suddenly, the rocks around them began to roll to the center surrounding the king and queen. Murmurs were heard as the trolls realized just whom they were in the presence of. The trolls cleared a path for another rock, slightly bigger than the rest. "Your majesty," the troll said as he bowed slightly. "To what do we owe the pleasure?" the troll continued. The king nervously spoke. "Our daughter, she acquires some sort of sorcery. They seem to be some sort of snow or ice powers… magic. My wife and I, we fear what our people may think of this sorcery. We- we would like to know if there is any way to take it away from her and make her a normal child." the king explained. The troll nodded his understanding.

"May I see her?" he asked. The queen nodded and bent down for the troll to see the child. The princess laughed when she saw the troll and everyone awed at her. As she laughed, a little snowflake flew towards the troll and landed on his nose. The troll smiled and then waved his hands around covering her in some sort of magical field. He closed his eyes and remained silent while his hands continued to hover over her. In his mind, he could see her growing up. He could see her powers growing and herself becoming a beautiful and beloved queen. However, he also saw much fear and danger in her powers and future. He sat, deciding if taking away the powers would be possible. But then, a light shone and he saw the crest of a moon. It was then where he knew he had no power to take them away.

The magic around the princess faded away and the troll once more opened his eyes. The king and queen looked at him expectantly. "I am sorry, but I have no power to take hers away." the troll said sadly and unsure. "Let me warn you your highness. These powers which she contains, they are a gift, not a curse. You must treat them that way. They will only continue to grow, but you must nurture her with as much love as you can. She will grow to be a beautiful and powerful queen, and these powers she contains will only help her" the troll said. The king and queen nodded. In both of their minds, they wondered as to what extent the trolls words would be true. "Thank you," the king said, bowing to the troll, a bit discontent with the fruitlessness of the journey. The troll bowed and then all returned to their original rock state.

The king and queen returned back to the castle, unsure of how they were feeling. They did not love their daughter any less now that they knew of her powers. They only feared what the people would think and how much of a hinderance they would play in her becoming queen. In their heads, one question consistently appeared. _How? How was this possible? How did their daughter acquire these powers? How will this affect her? How will she be able to use them?_ They wondered as to why the magic was given to her. Why it chose her, their daughter, to be its host. Their apprehensions only grew as they continued to think more about their beloved daughter.

"Agnarr, how will she live?" the queen asked worried. "I don't know. I can only wonder what the people will think if they find out" the king said, his eyes reflecting the worry of his wife. "What are we going to do?" the queen asked. "We will tell our servants first. See how they react. Ask of them to keep it a secret until we find out how different people will treat her. We will watch her, make sure she is loved. Keep an eye out to see if her powers are getting too strong. For now, treat her like a regular kid, as if her powers don't exist. Perhaps if she doesn't know, then they will never come out." the king explained, thinking hard about the possible outcomes. He wondered if all of this would work out. They needed a plan to fall back on, just in case.

"Iduna," the king began, grabbing his wife's hands to transmit some sort of warmth and comfort. "What if, what if we have another child? Just in case something happens to Elsa. Just in case things don't turn out as great as what the troll had said. A child, who may be normal," the king offered. The queen looked up into her husband's eyes. And nodded. "But what about Elsa. If this child ends up normal, I fear that Elsa will be forgotten. There is also a chance that this new child would end up with powers too, then what would we do then?" she asked, still worried for her daughter. "It does not hurt to try," the king began. "We will love both of our children equally and they will know that. The kingdom will love them as well," the king said, trying to reassure his wife. "How can you be sure?" she asked. "Because I have hope."

* * *

 **Grand Pabbie's POV**

I looked up at the moon and saw as the light shone and came down to Earth. "Manny," I greeted with slight contempt. Manny, or man in the moon, was a powerful being. He appeared to me in his human form. A middle aged man with bright white hair, pale skin, deep black eyes that held kindness and strength. He wore a midnight blue suit with white accents and tie."Pabbie, it has been a long time," Manny said. I grimaced at him. How can he be so casual when he put a human's life at stake. "No need to scowl," Manny said.

"What did you do to that girl?" I asked. "Nothing bad I can assure you that," Manny answered cockily as he walked around me. "Nothing bad?" I questioned. "That child has already hurt someone. Her own sister for that matter, and you have the audacity to say that it will be nothing bad." I said with slight anger and worry. "Her powers are a gift," Manny said simply. "A gift? What is the purpose of this gift? Not only did you give them to a child, you gave them to a future queen. What is to happen if she cannot control them?" I asked fearful.

"They are indeed a gift. However, they were not necessarily mine to give. They were simply a slight side effect from my previous work. In that sense, even I cannot take them away or control them." Manny explained with a smirk. "A slight side effect!?" I was beginning to lose my temper. "No human deserves to have the pain of fearing themselves and having hurt their family. These powers, we do not know what may come of them. They may overwhelm her, kill her from the inside. They could cause world domination for all we know!"

Manny simply smiled at me. "We will have to see what will happen. I am sure she will be able to do amazing things as that is the prophecy you had told," Manny winked. "I do not like your ways," I admitted. "I still don't fully understand the point of all of this."

"I am sure you could see in that young princess's memories." Manny said. "There is a servant boy. His name is Jackson, and he is friends with the princesses." "Yes, I remember the boy" I said. "HIm and Elsa have a bond. Those two, they're stronger than all others. This world is turning dark, their love, the true and pure kind, if it lasts, if it lives… it will surely bring much beauty to this world," Manny explained. I nodded my understanding. "I still fear what her powers may do. Perhaps it may not go as smoothly as you may hope."

"I know the uncertainty is risky. But no life is without pain. This is a barrier which she must overcome. When she does it will be beautiful. I will make sure to keep an eye out for her, but it is my duty as a guardian and god to make sure these two end up together. They must, for the sake of the light in this world." Manny said with all seriousness. "I will help in any way I can. I only hope it will work out for the best. But if it does not, then what will happen?"

"The cycle will repeat," Manny said simply. And then, in the blink of an eye, he disappeared back up to his home. I sighed from stress. I really hope he knows what he's doing. .

* * *

Like the king had planned, all of the servants in the castle had been told of Elsa's new found powers. Some were wary of the dangers her powers could have while others were quite fascinated by the possible strength of the princess. The servants were sworn through secrecy and many continued to treat Elsa the same. In fact, some even began to love her more. The king and queen were happy about this, but the few people who feared her seemed to outweigh the parent's hopes.

Jackson and his mother too stayed around and kept Elsa's powers a secret. Jack found them absolutely beautiful and loved to see them come out. Because Jack and his mother were the closest to Elsa as well as the king and queen, they were assigned to be Elsa's helpers and protectors. They would watch over her while the king and queen would be busy and would make sure that she stays out of harm and monitor her powers.

A year and a half later, the king and queen beared another baby girl whom they named Anna. Anna had auburn hair like her father and turquoise eyes that matched her mother and sister. She was a happy child and, at the relief of her parents, was completely normal, showing no signs of magic in her first year alive like Elsa had.

Elsa was absolutely happy to be an older sister. She became a smart girl who learned quickly and was always happy and loved. She absolutely loved her sister and would play around with her magic around Anna in order to make her laugh. Jack and Elsa became the best of friends due to him always being around her to her, he was her knight in shining armor. When she was old enough, the two would run around the castle, stealing cookies and messing around. She would perform little magic shows for him as he stared at her in wonder. When Anna was finally old enough to run, she joined Elsa and Jack in their adventures. Although her and Jack became close, her bond with her sister was closer as was Elsa's bond with Jack. The three became a little trio of rascals. Spending every minute of every day playing together and having little adventures. The 2 princesses and their knight were inseparable.

That was until that dreaded night. The night where Jack and his mother went home to sleep while the two sisters snuck out of their rooms and to the ballroom to play around. Elsa, as always, complied with Anna's requests and used her magic to make it snow in the ballroom. They built snowman, skated around, and had an absolute blast. But then, then Elsa struck Anna with her powers. Anna fell unconscious and was brought to the trolls. The trolls saw how Elsa's powers had grown in such a short time and warned her that her powers would only continue to grow and that she must learn to love them for fear would be her enemy.

The king and queen, however, misinterpreted this warning. They separated the two sisters. Forced Elsa into captivity in her own room. Closed the gates of the castle keeping all people away from their daughter who they told to conceal her powers in order to prevent further disasters. Rather than instilling love into her, they took the love out. They isolated her, made her think she was a monster. Which brings us to today, the day after everything changed. Where Elsa sits in her room, now separate from Anna's. Staring at her hands in fear. She had not had any sleep last night, her thoughts constantly wondering if Anna would be ok. She hated herself. She hated who she was. She wondered why she was like this. Why this curse was bestowed upon her. Why she could not just be normal.

Her sadness began to seep out through the ice which formed around her as she sat on her windowsill, wondering why she was forced to live this way. Her thoughts were broken by a knock on her door. It was probably Anna, wondering why Elsa was in a separate room. Asking her to play. "Elsa, it's me," the voice said, But it was not a voice which resembled her sister.

Elsa got up and went over to the door. She paused for a bit, looking at her hand, now covered in white gloves. She took a deep breath, trying to conceal the powers which were threatening to come out. Her heart was pounding as she reached to open the door. With a soft click, it opened to reveal a rather surprising guest. There, standing in front of her, was her best friend, her knight meant to protect her, with his messy brown hair and cloak, smiling his normal lopsided grin. Elsa smiled slightly at her guest, the ice on the windowsill melting away as well as the ice which had began to form around her hands. She sighed in relief as her heart warmed at the sight of him.. "Jack," she breathed out.

 **AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a long time. I am honestly not even sure if anyone still reads this but oh well. I'm sorry I've been gone for a while. I honestly don't remember the last time I updated this. Don't worry though, I am still working on this story, I'll just have some hiatus moments throughout the period of it so please do not expect a lot of updates in a row. I will try to get them out whenever I have time though. Thank you for reading this though! It means a lot to me!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Jack" Elsa breathed out. Jack smiled an awkward smile. Elsa was unsure about whether or not she should allow him to enter. _What if I hurt him? What if I lose control like I did with Anna?_ All her worries dissipated when she saw Jack's smile. Her best friend since birth who never failed to melt her heart. She finally stepped aside to allow him to enter. Slowly, he walked in as she shut the door behind him. There was awkward tension in the room as both did not know what to say.

Jack's hands were in his pockets as he looked around Elsa's new room. That morning, he had been told about Elsa's new room and the firing of many of the servants, luckily for him, his mother was not one of them. The gates remained closed that morning and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened. "Elsa I— " "Jack— " the two said at once. "You go ahead," Elsa said softly, as she sat down on her bed. Noticing her timidness, Jack sat next to her and took her hands in his. "What happened last night?" Jack began softly. "I came back to a whole bunch of workers leaving. The gates stayed closed this morning. You and Anna are apart and are not playing, the whole castle just seems sad." Jack said with concern in his voice. "Your mother didn't get fired did she?" Elsa asked quietly with a hint of worry. Jack shook his head, "no, her and I are still here to stay," he said smiling. Elsa's mouth twitched up for a second, but then left as soon as it had appeared, causing Jack to become even more concerned.

Elsa took a deep breath and then began to tell her story. "I… Anna and I were playing in the ballroom. We were having so much fun. We were skating, playing in piles of snow. She started jumping. I was catching her with the snow. But then she started going faster. I couldn't keep up. I slipped and fell. I saw her jump again and I panicked. I called out her name and my powers just bursted out of me. They hit her in the head and she passed out" Elsa was crying now as she recalled the night before.

"We took her to these trolls. They messed with her memories. Made her forget my magic. They told me that I must control my powers. I-I'm so scared Jack. I hurt her. I'm a monster," Elsa said, her tears falling heavily as she stared down at her hands. Her story broke Jack's heart. Being 3 years older, Jack always felt the need to protect Elsa. He swore to protect her from any sort of sorrow or pain that would face her. And now he knew that he failed.

Elsa's heavy sobs brought him out of his thoughts. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest. He drew circles on her back, trying to transmit some sort of comfort. "Shhhhh," he soothed. "You are not a monster Elsa. You are the most beautiful, strong, kind, and warm hearted person I know. It isn't your fault. None of this is your fault," Jack said.

"But it is my fault! I hurt her Jack! These stupid powers. I wish I had never been born with them," she said as she clenched her fists, now covered in gloves. "It's not your fault Elsa. You did not mean any harm towards Anna. And your powers, they're beautiful" Jack said with all sincerity and honesty. "What if I can't control my powers Jack? What if… what if I just end up hurting more people? What if I hurt you? I couldn't take it if I ended up hurting you too," Elsa said fearfully as she moved away from Jack's embrace.

"You won't hurt me Elsa, I know you won't." Jack said moving closer to her, causing Elsa to move even further back. "But what if— " "you won't." Jack said. "I believe in you and know that you would never hurt me" he said as he quickly embraced her in a hug. "Please don't shut me out Elsa. We're best friends," Jack said with desperation in his voice. "I just don't want to hurt you," she said softly, her tears slowly drying. "You won't. We've been talking for a while and you haven't hurt me yet," Jack said smiling, trying to reassure her. "That's true," she said with a bit of confidence. "See, everything is going to be ok."

Jack broke apart from their embrace and looked Elsa in the eye. He held up his pinky and looked at her seriously. "Promise me that you will never shut me out. Promise me that you will not be afraid of your powers. In turn I will promise you that I will always be here for you. I will always be by your side and you will always be my best friend. Promise me this," Jack said with all sincerity. Elsa nodded and wrapped her pinky around his. "I promise," she said.

* * *

And so Elsa and Jack remained the best of friends that they had always been. Although Elsa began to isolate herself from both her parents and Anna, she kept her promise and never shut Jack out. Anna would come knocking on her door everyday, reminding Elsa of her mistake and regrets. For Elsa, she still continued to fear her powers. But her knight always managed to make her feel a bit better, a bit safer.

Years went by and today was the day of the eldest princess's 11th birthday. The moon shone brightly, and from it came streams of light. The light flowed towards the castle and towards a little village house. It flowed into the heads of two children: the princess and the servant boy. And in their heads, a beautiful and strange dream that felt like a memory appeared before them.

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

I was sitting by a pond. It was winter. The trees around me were barren with icicles hanging that shone millions of colors as the sun reflected on it. The pond was completely frozen and there was snow all around. I was singing a song. One which I do not recognize. My voice seemed almost distant, as if it was not actually coming from me. I was wearing warm brown clothes and a cloak. I was alone, but it did not seem to bother me.

Suddenly I heard something collide with the ice and a low grunt. I looked up to see "Jack?" I asked, however no sound came out. Without telling myself to, I walked over the Jack who had just fallen. He looked slightly younger and wore older clothes that were brown like his hair and eyes. "Are you ok?" I heard myself say. Jack blinked a couple of times and then replied to me. The scene continued and it seemed as if it was mine and Jack's first meeting. It was strange since we already know each other and everything I seemed to say was not actually coming from me.

My dream felt almost as if it was Jack and I in two other people's places. Or like how our lives would be if we lived in another lifetime. Either way it was strange to say the least. Although strange, I still smiled at it. The me in it seemed happy and it was nice to see Jack in my dreams. I woke up remembering what day it was today. I looked outside to see snow. Oh how I wish I could go outside and play like the other kids do. I suddenly heard a knock on my door. One which I had become so familiar to over the years. It was Anna once again. My heart broke as she talked to me through the door. "Please go away Anna," I yelled out, a tear falling down my face.

I heard her tiny footsteps walk away and leave me in my isolation. I continued staring out the window at the snowflakes falling. Although winter is beautiful, there was a sadness to it that only I understand. I looked at my hands with disdain. Although I had promised Jack that I would not fear them I couldn't help but feel hateful of them. I wore gloves everyday in order to keep them contained, but these days I could feel them getting stronger. I could feel my powers trying to escape and nowadays it was beginning to get more difficult to conceal them. I repeated my mantra in my head: _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show._

Another stray tear escaped. Then I heard another knock and my door opening. I looked back to see my best friend. Jack has been here for me since forever and is the only person who can really calm me down and keep me from losing control. Throughout the years I have seen him maturing. Sometimes my heart beats faster when I see him and I'm always happy yet nervous when I am with him or see him. I know I love him, but I doubt he loves me. After all, who would love a monster like me. I would just end up hurting him anyways.

Jack stepped in and closed the door behind him. His hands were behind his back and I saw him walk towards me. I smiled shyly at him. "Happy Birthday Elsa," Jack said as he took out a beautifully wrapped box from behind his back. I gasped as I saw the beautiful midnight blue box with a silver bow. "Jack" I breathed out. "You didn't have to" I was probably grinning the most stupid grin now.

"Of course I had to princess," Jack said with his signature smirk. "Now open it" he said as he sat down beside me on the windowsill. I carefully untied the bow and ripped open the paper. It was a beautiful wooden box that was painted white and had silver embellishments like snowflakes and frosty designs. I opened it to see a graceful and elegant ballerina spinning as a beautiful melody played. The ballerina was pale and wore a baby blue dress. On the inside of the lid there was a mirror with some words written in beautiful gold calligraphy. _I will wait for you no matter where. It's always you my Crystal Snow.*_

It was absolutely magical and beautiful. Tears of joy began to collect in my eyes. "Jack" I breathed out, happiness clear in my voice. "Do you like it?" I heard him ask nervously. I giggled at this and then tackled him in an embrace. I know it is unprincess like, but it's just Jack here and no one else. "I love it," I said holding him tightly. I felt him relax and then wrap his arms around me. Then he chuckled. "I'm glad you like it," he said. His voice had gotten deeper over the years, but it still had the power to make me feel warm and protected.

"Why Crystal snow?" I asked as I continued to admire the music box. It was playing a beautiful melody that was calm and felt like winter and magic. "Well you're my snowflake," Jack began as he rubbed the back of his neck— a nervous habit of his since forever. "But you're not just like any snowflake. You're definitely unique and delicate. But you're also strong like that of a crystal and absolutely sparkle with beauty and light." I blushed at his words and saw his cheeks become a bit rosier as well. I couldn't stop smiling. He called me beautiful and strong and light. "Thank you Jackson," I said to me hugging him tighter. "You're welcome. Happy birthday Snowflake," he said.

* * *

The two friends spent the rest of the day together enjoying each other's company. They ate breakfast and simply talked about their lives, their future, and just happy things. "I had such a weird dream last night," Elsa began. "It was almost like a memory," she said as she played around with a snowflake in the palm of her hand. When Jack was there, Elsa always had control. When he was there, she felt free, she felt like she could just be herself.

"Strange, I did too." Jack replied. "You were in it. Except it wasn't you," Jack explained. "Same in mine, it was almost like everything the me in the dream said… wasn't me." Elsa said contemplating. "Is it possible we were dreaming the same dream?" Elsa asked. "Depends," Jack shrugged. "What was yours about?" he asked. "Well.. I was at this pond, it was winter so the pond was frozen. The me in the dream was singing." Elsa hummed the tune that she remembered hearing. Jack loved when she sung, part of the reason why he got her the music box. He also knew that she too loved music and that it made her feel free and expressive. Elsa stopped singing and continued her dream. "Then there was a thud and you were sprawled out on the ice. Except, it wasn't you somehow. It was you, but the you in my dream did not know who I was." Elsa explained. Jack's eyes widened. "I had the exact same dream!" he exclaimed. Both of them were shocked. "How is this possible?" Elsa muttered.

"I don't know, but it must be because you and I have a strong connection," Jack said blushing. "Perhaps," Elsa hummed. "It just, it felt so real. Almost as if it was my own memory, but that's impossible. I've known you far longer than just today. You're my best friend after all" Elsa said, still riled from the fact that they shared a dream. "Perhaps it was from our previous lives" Jack provided. "Do you think we knew each other in our previous lives?" Elsa asked with a bit of uncertainty. "I don't see why we couldn't. Perhaps we're meant to be best friends. Perhaps we are meant to know each other and be close in every lifetime," Jack said with a bit of hope and wonder in his eyes. "Maybe," Elsa agreed as she smiled. "I hope we'll always be friends. In this lifetime and all of the ones we have afterwards. Forever and ever," Elsa said with determination and hope in her eyes. "I know we will."

*The song I am referring to is Crystal Snow by BTS. That is a lyric from the song which I absolutely love. Yes I am an ARMY, a proud one at that.

A/N: Hey everyone, here's a little update since I realized it's been a month since I last updated. Thank you to everyone for your lovely reviews. They really encourage me to continue writing this. I am sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but school has been hectic and I am actually procrastinating right now by writing this. Overall I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Once again, thank you so much for reading!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The two friends continued on with their lives. Bonding over the dreams they shared. Many of their dreams took place at the pond which they saw in the first one. Where they supposedly met. The dreams would not be all of the time. Only once a month. The two also noticed that the dreams seemed to occur on Elsa's birthday every year. Although strange, the two friends were happy to see their relationship in a different light. It was almost like they were living two lives. One, free of responsibilities. The other, filled with new and different memories of best friends since birth.

As the years went by, the two slowly began to mature. Jack had begun to train as a knight. Something which he had always wanted to do. He wanted to protect his princess, for real this time. Elsa, of course, was against it. Saying it was far too violent and that it was dangerous. But Jack would simply smile and tell her that he can handle it. It was for her safety after all. Elsa too, was growing up. Through her princess lessons she was slowly learning how to become the best ruler. She always acted regal and sophisticated. Cold and powerful. However, with Jack, she would take off her mask and relax.

Not only did their appearances change, their feelings did as well. Being 3 years older, Jack had realized his feelings much earlier. He watched her grow into a beautiful and strong princess. He watched both her good times and her bad times. He saw her fall and then get right back up. He had been there for her all her life. And now that they were older, he knew he felt much more than just fondness for her. He felt it was his duty to protect her. To guard her from both things that could physically hurt her as well as mentally hurt her. He would not allow her to be sad or scared because, to him, she was too pure for this world. To Jack, she was the only one to live for, to fight for.

As for Elsa, she had slowly learned her feelings as well. Jack was the only person who could make her feel so free. Around him, she just felt like a normal girl with no responsibilities and no powers. He seemed to chase all of the darkness away. All her fears of hurting people, they all disappeared with him. To her, he really was her knight in shining armor. She loved him for that. She loved his playfulness and caringness. She loved his spirit and his ability to make her feel so… warm. For her it was only Jack. He was her only friend. Her best friend. She cared about him more than anyone because he was her life. He kept her going. He kept her living and working. He gave her hope. He made her believe.

The two were getting older, their responsibilities became larger. But even through the changes they experienced and the challenges that came their way, they always found solace in each other. Their friendship was forever. At least until this very day.

* * *

The news had yet to sink in. Every word after was muffled. It was almost as if she had become numb to everything. Her head was filled with doubts. _Lies. It's all lies. They're lying to you._ She told herself. But then, why would they lie about something as extreme as this? Why would they go so far as to fill their eyes with tears for the sake of this lie? _They must be joking. Messing with me._ She wanted her own thoughts to be true. She wanted them to be lying. She wanted to be pranked because the pain from that would be so much less than that which she would feel. "I am truly sorry your highness," the messenger said as he bowed and went to tell her sister the same joke.

Unconsciously, she closed the door. Her face, void of emotion. Her skin, paler than ever before. She was numb. It seemed, that she too became a corpse along with her parents. Her body became cold. The world itself became a cold and desolate place as the messenger's words finally sinked in. "Your parents have perished along with the ship," the words of the messenger echoed. She felt nothing. No warmth. No sadness or remorse. Absolutely numb. She could hear the thumping of her heart as it fought to stay in tact. Her surroundings were a blur — devoid of all light and color. She leaned back on her door and slid down. It was like all energy had been sucked out of her. It was like her soul escaped. She became a lifeless corpse.

And then, it all burst out. She allowed one tear to escape. Along with it came a huge burst of snow and ice. Escaping from inside of her and covering the room in frost. A blizzard had begun forming as more tears escape. Soon she was sobbing violently as the wind blew the snow around her room causing the temperature to drop tremendously. And still, she was numb to it all. Everything became covered in a thick layer of dark black ice. The ice began to seep outward. It traveled to the halls of the castle. Covering the sector in frost and the outside of the castle in the same thick ice. The blizzard continued for hours and hours until the princess, void of all energy, cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the ice had yet to thaw. The funeral would be held tomorrow, on the day of her birth. It was not up to discussion as it would be futile for the kingdom to continue their mourning any longer. The princess sat in her room, curled in a corner. Her lunch stayed untouched on her desk. Dark ice still enveloped the room and only a small amount of light was allowed to shine through. She still felt numb. Her thoughts seemed to fly around the room chaotically. She questioned why. Why it had happened to them? Why now of all times? Why the gods were so cruel? Why she should even continue living?

A soft knock on her door broke her from her darkness. "Elsa" a voice, all too familiar to her, called out. "Elsa, I know you're in there. Please let me in." the voice said desperately. She stood up slowly, stumbling a bit due to her lack of movement and food. She walked quietly to the door, questioning whether or not to open it. "Please Elsa," the voice said again. She took a deep breathe and used all of the energy she could possible have left to unfreeze the door. She succeeded and opened it to allow her guest to enter. As soon as it closed tho, the ice had once again encased it. Elsa sat on the windowsill, afraid to look her guest in the eyes thinking that perhaps she was cursed.

"Elsa, I- I am so sorry," he said to her. He had failed. He wasn't able to protect her. He had allowed darkness to enter into her life. He knew she was dying and he felt useless as he did not know how to make her happy again. The two sat in silence for a while, both lost in their thoughts. Jack began to walk towards Elsa, hoping he would be able to transmit some sort of warmth. "Please don't," Elsa said, stopping his motion. "Please, don't come near me," she said. She was a ticking time bomb and she knew it. Her emotions were extremely unstable and she feared she would hurt her best friend— the only person she had left.

"Elsa" Jack said again, not knowing what else to say as he saw the pain she was feeling. "Please leave me Jack. You're not safe here," she said, still refusing to look up at him and clenching her fists tightly to feel some sort of sensation. "You would never hurt me," Jack said as he attempted to get closer to her. "You don't know that," Elsa began. "Look at my room, I can't control my powers right now. You need to leave before you get hurt. I could not live with myself if something happened to you too," Elsa said painfully. Jack knew she was blaming herself. He knew that she would never hurt him. He believed with his whole heart that Elsa was incapable of harming him and that she thinks she is cursed. He wants to show her that she is loved, oh so loved. He wants to show her that she means the world to him and that she is the kindest and sweetest person he knows.

Jack hesitantly took another step forward so as to not worry her. "Please Jack," Elsa said as she finally looked at him with sorrow and fear in her eyes while she hugged herself and tried to move back. The ice in the room began to become thicker and the temperature dropped more. Jack, however, persisted. He stepped closer and closer to her. Slowly. One foot in front of the other. Elsa could not back up anymore, so she simply hugged herself tighter trying to keep her emotions and powers in check. "Jack," Elsa whimpered when he got in front of her. It was then where Jack decided to embrace her in a hug. Despite the comfort that arose from it, Elsa was still fearful that her powers would escape. Jack squeezed her tighter, feeling how tense she was.

Eventually, Elsa hugged back after accepting the comfort being given to her, trying to push her fear to the back of her mind. They broke apart but remained close. "See, I am fine," Jack said with a reassuring smile. Elsa simply stared back at him, her hands still trembling in fear and at the closeness of the two. She blushed when she realized their proximity. "I know what you're thinking Elsa. I know why you're trembling," Jack said quietly. "Please don't blame yourself. It was not in your control. You are a beautiful and kind person whose heart is pure and warm. You would never hurt anyone and all of the bad things that have happened in your life are not your fault. I want you to remember that," Jack said as he stared at her intensely. Elsa blushed at his words. She felt so vulnerable and yet touched at that moment. Jack was the only person who could read her. He was the only person who accepted her. He made her feel both normal and special at the same time.

"Jack," Elsa whispered, not knowing how to reply. Jack looked into her eyes and couldn't control his feelings anymore. And so, without warning, he leaned forward, closing his eyes and allowing his feelings to take over. His lips blanketed hers in a very soft yet passionate kiss. Both had waited so long for this moment. To them, they had always known that their hearts belonged to each other. However, both were too afraid to act on their feelings. This kiss contained everything they had kept hidden from each other. Elsa hated herself for melting so easily into the kiss. Fireworks seemed to burst behind her eyes as her mind became fuzzy. The fast drumming of her heart was the only thing reminding her that she was alive and that this was a dream. She felt something build inside of her. It was strong and warm, but somehow also quite cold.

The kiss continued for what seemed like forever to the two of them. The ice covering the corridor began to collect at the spot where they stood. It receded back into Elsa's body. She felt the sensation, but it was meager compared to the warmth and love she was feeling from the kiss. Suddenly, the power collected around her heart and then burst out of her body. Both felt the wave of power hit them and they parted from the kiss. Their faces were flushed from the lack of oxygen and their intense emotions. They looked each other in the eyes. Love was reflected in both of them. Elsa smiled up at Jack and Jack smiled down at her.

However, that only managed to last for a split second before Jack's smile turned into a grimace. He groaned, clutching his heart and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed with a thud. Elsa felt her world slow down as she watched him fall. A coarse scream of agony was heard throughout the whole world as it seemed to be shrouded in the darkness and sorrow felt by the princess. "JACK!"

 **AN: OMG another chapter. Yes my lovely readers, I have updated this to days in a row. It's because I am procrastinating on homework while writing this. Haha I should really be doing actual work right now. Oh well, I still hope you like it. Cliffhangers am I right? Also, if you have any questions for me, feel free to ask. I will generally be honest unless it's something really personal.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jack laid there, frozen and still. Lifeless and cold. The image of her parents corpses flashed in her mind as she stared down at her best friend in the same position. "No, no, no, no Jack," Elsa cried, kneeling down beside him panicked. "Please," she whimpered as she caressed his frozen face. "Please wake up. Don't leave me," she cried as the ice once again began to spread around the room. She tried desperately to unfreeze him herself. Crying in agony as everything seemed futile. His skin was ice cold and his eyes remained cold. Elsa was mortified.

The moonlight shone brightly into her room. It was then where a glint seemed to shine across Elsa's eyes and she for once became in control. Wiping her tears and taking a deep breath, she used her powers to lift Jack up. She shakily stood and walked through the halls of the corridors to the stable, making sure to go unseen. As she laid Jack upon the horse, a whisper caught her attention. She looked towards the sound and saw a white ball of light. Intrigued, she slowly crept towards it. It looked like a star, a star which had fallen from the sky. It did not scare her, not in the slightest. Rather, it seemed to comfort her. It seemed to meet her half way allowing her to reach out and touch it. Her touch caused it to fly up and disperse into smaller stars which settled down and seemed to light up a path. Trusting her instincts, Elsa decided to mount her horse with Jack and ride along the path, letting it lead them to where they were meant to go.

* * *

After travelling deep into the mountains, the path finally lead Elsa to a little clearing surrounded by boulders. The path collected into the same warm ball of light that it was before. "Thank you," Elsa said to it. It seemed to glow brighter in response to her and the whispers became louder. Then, the ball of light floated over to a round rock and seemed to touch it then disappear. It was then where many round rocks began to shake and then roll around them. Elsa's horse neighed of fright, but she knew better than to fear that which was going on around them. Suddenly the rocks stopped rolling and showed their true selves. "Princess Elsa" they all whispered with shock.

Elsa stepped off her horse used her powers to dismount Jack as well. They surrounded her, their curiosities piqued. Elsa knelt down to their level. "Please, I need your help," she said desperately. The trolls cleared a path for the eldest. "Princess Elsa," the troll bowed in respect. Elsa nodded in respect and then used her powers to bring Jack between her and the troll. "Please, you must help him," she pleaded in a whisper. The troll nodded and stepped forward to examine the boy. "He has been struck in the heart. As you know the head is easily curable, but the heart… " the troll's voice faded. "What about the heart?" Elsa asked, scared for the answer. The trolled looked up at her, his gaze serious. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," he said. "An act of true love," Elsa whispered under her breath. The troll nodded. "A true loves kiss will suffice," a troll said to the princess. Elsa nodded. _A true loves kiss. Am I Jack's true love? I can't be, I hurt him._ "There has to be another way," Elsa said. The elder troll shook his head. "I can try to heal him in the same way as your sister… but I have little faith in that technique," the troll explained. "Please try," Elsa said. "I hope you understand princess that to use this technique, he will lose all memory of you," the troll said. The moon seemed to shine brighter as if screaming at the princess not to. "He won't remember me at all?" Elsa asked, a bit shocked and saddened at that piece of information. The troll shook his head. "The heart is more extreme than the head. Even trying this has not been done, but because you live not only in his head but in his heart, you must be erased to erase the traces of magic. Even then, I fear that he will not be able to resist the ice which is spreading throughout." The troll explained and the princess became more conflicted on her options.

 _Perhaps it is best if he does not remember me. I am a danger to him. I must protect the ones I love from this curse. It will hurt. But I will get over it. I must remain cold hearted. Love is not something which I am allowed to have. He will find someone better, someone whom will love him just as much as I do. It's for his own good._ And so, her decision was made. "Please proceed" she stated. The troll looked at her with a bit of surprise. He hesitated, at first as he could see the heartbreak which the princess was trying to contain, but then began his work. Elsa watched as the memories of her and Jack began to alter and disappear before her eyes until finally the troll finished his magic. Still, Jack had not woken up. "I have done all that I can, but like I said before, you would need the strongest magic there is to cure him completely. I do not know what will come of him, but I hope for the best," the troll said before curling back into a boulder and rolling away. The other trolls follow the eldest and left Elsa alone with Jack.

Elsa sat there, caressing Jack's forehead and looking at him fondly. She thought about all of the memories which they shared together. All of the laughter and fun that he brought into her life. Tears began to collect in her eyes as she looked back on their happy times together and reminded herself that he no longer had those memories. Suddenly she saw ice creeping up along his fingertips. She gasped realizing that the trolls magic had not worked. "No no no no," she said as she felt his body becoming colder. "Please Jack, please stay with me. Please," she cried as she feared for her best friends death. "Please," she said as she sobbed over his body.

Following her instincts, she planted a kiss on his lips, telling herself that this would be the last time. A warm burst of energy seemed to escape the two as their lips met. Elsa pulled away, her tears still falling. She looked down at Jack's sleeping form. Praying to the lords above that he will unfreeze. Just when she was about to lose hope, Jack's body began to unfreeze. The ice receded and he opened his eyes. Elsa gasped and hugged him tightly, forgetting about everything but the fact that he was alive. Jack sat, shocked. Where was he? How did he get there? These questions were whirling through his head as he slowly regained feeling in his limbs. "I'm so happy you're ok," Elsa sobbed as she released her hold on Jack. Jack blinked a couple of times, trying to recall the situation he was currently in. "I-I'm sorry but who are you?" he asked after failing to find his answer.

Elsa pulled away, dejected. She bit her lip, forcing her tears to stay back. She lowered her gaze and put a distance between them. "I'm no one."

 **I know I know, this is a short chapter. I'm so sorry, I tried to make it long, but I didn't know how to really section the story off to where it made sense. I promise I will make the next chapter (s) longer. I hope you at least enjoyed this short little chapter.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"How could you?" an angry voice yelled at the eldest troll, fuming for his failed plan. "You know I do not approve of you messing with human lives," the troll answered, his voice equally frustrated. "I was tasked with bringing peace and harmony to this world. The world needs these two souls to intertwine and find love in order to prevent the darkness. There is not much time before the darkness rises" the young (or at least what can be considered young for immortals)* spirit said. "Your father had that same task and was able to accomplish it without meddling with human lives" the troll countered. "My father died!" the spirit yelled. "He died because the darkness became stronger. As this world progresses, the inbalance grows. My sister is busy doing all she can to keep light during the day. But the night is much more vulnerable to the dark. I can no longer follow the old customs. I am weak. There needs to be love in this world to counter the hatred. I need those two" the spirit panted after his sudden outburst. The troll was shocked to say the least. He had been there for the boy's birth and watched as he grew. His father was a friend and icon of his. Knowing the insecurities and fears that the young spirit had, he had not known what else to say. He watched as the spirit paced back and forth, pondering.

"What shall we do now?" the troll asked. The spirit ceased his pacing. "We will have to wait. Both the boy and the girl are alive, and so I cannot take their souls any longer. We must wait until they are either ready to give up their soul or until they die. I can only hope that the inbalance will remain stagnant until another opportunity comes for me to bring them together once more. I will continue sending down the memories for the sake of the girl, but it may cause confusion for the boy. Perhaps it may also allow him to retrieve the memories which you took and then they can be reunited. At this point it is up to fate," the spirit explained. The troll nodded. "Until then I will promise not to go against your plans again." the troll said. With that the spirit bowed in respect and then faded away into the sky once more.

* * *

Back at Jack's house, his mother was preparing their clothes for the funeral that would be held tomorrow as well as the birthday gift for the princess that the king and queen had entrusted to her. It was then when she heard a knock on the door. Curious, she went to open it only to be surprised by the people standing on the other side. "Your majesty," she said shocked. Elsa stood there supporting Jack with her body as he tried to remain awake. "Mrs. Overland," Elsa greeted with a bit of sorrow in her voice. "Please, come in," his mother said, stepping aside and helping Elsa carry the almost unconscious boy. They took him to his room where they laid him down and allowed him to rest. Once back out in the family room, Elsa sat down on the couch across from his mother. It was then where she finally allowed her tears to fall. Sobbing, Elsa explained all that had happened between her and Jack. She told his mother about the trolls and how they had taken his memory of her away for the sake of saving him. His mother listened as she comforted the young princess. Her heart broke at the sight of the crying girl who had gone through so much tragedy in one day. She too had felt her own form of sorrow for her late friends and rulers. "My dear, I am sorry for all you have been through today," his mother said, caressing Elsa's hair to sooth her. "You do not deserve all of the pain which has been bestowed upon you, but I know that you are strong. You will get through this and I will be here for you every step of the way," she said. Elsa's tears subsided and for a second, a small smile grew on her face. "Thank you Mrs. Overland. I am sorry for hurting your son," Elsa said with a bit of remorse.

"You didn't hurt him my dear. You became his reason to keep living. You were his life, his inspiration. You offered him a life full of fun and joy. And for that I thank you," his mother said hugging the princess. Suddenly, she stood up and went into another room, only to come back out with two small boxes. "I know it's a bit early, but I want to give you these now" Jack's mother said as she handed Elsa the two boxes. Elsa picked up the top one, it was a blue velvet box with the crest of Arendelle on it. Elsa looked at the woman curiously. "Your parents told me to give this to you on your birthday before they left overseas. They told me that it has been passed down from generation to generation on the heirs 18th birthday. Your mother wore it all of the time, and now it is passed down to you." His mother explained as Elsa opened the box. In it was a beautiful necklace. The necklace was simple and antiquated, but beautiful nonetheless. It was a small gem, one that looked so rare and unique for its pale color. It was secured with a brown rope that seemed worn down but strong. She put it on and felt instantly connected with her ancestors before her. More importantly, she felt connected to her mother, more than ever before. She smiled at the feeling of the necklace laying on her neck and vowed to herself that she too would never take it off. Jack's mother smiled at the princess. In Elsa, she saw much resemblance to the late queen, her best friend. She vowed then to watch over the princess for the sake of her mother.

Elsa then looked at the second box. It was a wooden box with a red ribbon tied around it. "This one is from Jack. He saved up his money for it and was so excited when he brought it home. I'm sorry he couldn't give it to you personally, but I know he would still want you to have it." His mother explained to Elsa as Elsa smiled softly at her. Under the ribbon was a piece of rolled up parchment paper which Elsa took out and unrolled. On it, was a note written in Jack's messy handwriting.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _It feels a bit weird writing this letter to you especially since I will be in front of you when you read it. However, I want to write this to you so that you can look back on it in the future. Anyways, happy birthday snowflake. I still remember when we first met, the day of your birth. I was so excited to meet you, as excited as a three year old could be. Little had I known at that time how much you would mean to me. I never expected you and I to become best friends. I never expected to feel so much pride as I would watch you grow. I never expected you to grow up so beautiful and kind. I never expected to fall in love with you. Yes, Princess Elsa. I, Jackson Overland, your knight in shining armor, have fallen hopelessly in love with you. You have no idea how hard it has been to not scream out to the world how in love with you I am. You are the most beautiful, strong, kind hearted, and courageous person I know. I say that I never expected to fall in love with you, but at the same time, I know I fell in love with you from the day you were born. You are the only one for me, Princess. I love you and promise to always protect you. Now open your gift._

As Elsa read the letter, tears of both sorrow and joy began to collect in her eyes. She chuckled at his awkwardness as well as his messy handwriting which reminded her of some of their memories together. As she read his "I love yous" she began to sob more, covering her mouth with her hand. There was more to the letter, but she assumed she would follow Jack's wishes and open the gift. She took the ribbon off and opened the small wooden box. In it was a sparkling silver snowflake pin. Elsa wiped her tears and smiled at its beauty. Jack's mother continued to watch the princess, knowing that the note Jack left must've been incredibly heartfelt. His mother looked at the snowflake pin and smiled at the memory of Jack running into the house just to show her what he had bought for the princess. She smiled as she remembered how happy he was every time he talked about Elsa and the love that was in his eyes whenever he would think of her.

Elsa took the pin and admired it for a bit before gently placing it into her hair. She then reached for the paper again and began to read the rest of the letter:

 _I hope you like it. You have no idea how excited I was when I first saw it. It's a crystal snowflake, just like how you're my Crystal snow. I hope that every time you look at it, you will be reminded of me. It is to protect you when I cannot be by your side. I doubt you may need it though because I promise to you that I will never leave you. I will always be here for you Elsa. I promise to protect you and to make every day of your life worth living. With this pin, you will always have a piece of me. Though, I hope I will always be with you in your heart like how you are always with me in mine. Happy 18th birthday snowflake. I love you_

 _~Sincerely, your knight in shining armor_

 _Jack_

Elsa's tears fell once more from Jack's words. She hated that she would never actually get to hear these words being said to him. She did not know whether or not she was happy or sad. Happy because she loved him just as much as he had loved her. Sad because he no longer loved her. She was not mad that his promise could not be kept. This letter was enough for her to continue moving forward. "Thank you," Elsa said to Jack's mother as she engulfed her in a hug. By then, Jack's mother was shedding tears as well as she watched the young princess become overwhelmed with just pure emotions. "Happy Birthday Elsa," his mother said as she tightened her grip on the princess and they cried together.

* * *

By the time their tears subsided, it was almost morning. "You should return home dear, before they realize you're gone," Jack's mother said. Elsa merely nodded. "Thank you so much again," Elsa said as she stood up. She then looked towards Jacks room. "May I see him once more?" Elsa asked. His mother nodded and opened his door for Elsa. Elsa walked to the side of his bed and stroked his forehead, watching as he breathed softly. She laid a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you Jack, for everything," she whispered, allowing one more tear to fall. "You'll be fine, I'm sure of it. It's for the best that you won't remember me. I wish nothing but happiness for you and I know you will find a girl whom you will love even more than me and who will be able to provide you with much more joy and laughter," Elsa said ruefully.

As the princess said her last goodbye, Jack's mother watched from the doorway. It broke her heart to know that the princess and her son were no more. Even when they were younger, she had no doubt in her mind that the two would end up together and would love each other to no prevail. Never did she imagine that this would happen. "Goodbye Jack," Elsa said, her voice hitching in her throat. Elsa looked to his mother, "please update me about him from time to time. I know he still wants to be a knight, so I'll see him then, but…" she trailed off. His mother nodded, "I understand" she said simply. Elsa then walked out of the room and gave Jack's mother one last hug before mounting her horse and riding back to the castle.

* * *

When she got back to the castle, Elsa snuck back into her room and laid on her bed. She was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened that day that it was difficult for her to sleep. Her heart was so filled with sorrow, that she somehow collected more tears and her sobs filled the night while ice filled her room.

The next morning Elsa awoke with a knock at her door. "Princess Elsa, the funeral is today," a servant said from outside. Elsa felt groggy. Her eyes barely opened as she walked to the door. She looked around at her room, ice covered everywhere and Elsa was out of energy to even worry about it. She opened the door and the servants eyes widened at how miserable the princess looked. "Your highness" the servant bowed. "Kai," Elsa sighed and bit her lip. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the ground. "Would it be alright if I maybe don't go today?" Elsa asked, her voice rasp. Kai nodded his understanding. "Of course your majesty. How about I have Gerda prepare a bath for you?" he asked seeing the state that the princess was in. Elsa merely nodded. "Thank you Kai," Elsa said as she began to close the door. "Oh wait," Kai said suddenly. Elsa reopened the door as Kai reached into his pocket. He took Elsa's hand in his and then placed the object in her hand. "Happy Birthday your highness. A little present from us in the castle" he said before walking off to find Gerda. Elsa smiled her thanks and closed the door once more.

Once inside the her room, Elsa sat on the windowsill and looked at what Kai had given her. It was a little glass snowman which resembled that of the one her and Anna used to make. Elsa smiled a bit to herself, but that smile soon faded as she watched the crowds of people going towards the mountains dressed in black.

* * *

After getting cleaned up in the bath that had been prepared for her, Elsa laid in her room rereading her letter from Jack. She wondered how he was doing and if he was at the funeral as well. She wondered if she would have one of those dreams again tonight. The ones which she got every birthday of hers. Where her and Jack would meet at the same beautiful frozen pond and spend all day together. Oh how she missed him. She wasn't used to going this long without him if she was being completely honest with herself. She thought about the kiss which they had shared, she smiled at the memory but then quickly frowned realizing what had happened during that kiss. It would be both her happiest and saddest memory.

As she sat there, just thinking, she heard a knock on her door. She slowly and quietly got out of bed and walked to the door waiting for someone to say something. "Elsa," she heard a voice call. "Elsa please I know you're in there," she heard Anna sing. Anna used to sing to her all of the time, constantly calling for her from outside her room. It has been a while since she tried. As Elsa thought about Anna's singing, she was reminded of why she couldn't open the door. She laid her forehead on it as she continued to listen to Anna. "People have been asking where you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in" Elsa shook her head and felt her tears begin to collect. "We only have each other, it's just you and me, what are we going to do?" Anna sang. Elsa turned around and slid down the door at the same time Anna had. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she heard Anna say before breaking out to tears. The parchment that Elsa had been holding slipped from her hands as she felt her tears fall.

Oh how she wanted to open the door and reach out for Anna, but she was a monster. She was incapable of loving. All those she loves get hurt. She was a danger to everyone. She must stay secluded. Her powers burst around her room and snowflakes hung in the air. Elsa curled herself into a ball, and allowed herself to cry one last time before she destroyed the emotions inside of her.

* * *

That night, as always, Elsa had a dream about Jack. This one was different though. She had met Jack at the same pond as in all of the other dreams. She felt so happy to see him. Her heart buzzed at the sight of him. She felt much more excited than in her other dreams though. She felt excited for a reason unknown to her. Jack's eyes were filled with his normal mirth, but there was a spark in them, one that she had seen before they had kissed. Her and Jack just smiled at each other for the longest time. "Happy Birthday Elsa," she heard Jack's voice say. He held out his hand with a present in it. He grabbed her hands and she stepped closer to him as he placed the present in her hands. "I hope you like it" he said to her as he removed his hands and Elsa looked down at her own. In her hands laid the necklace which Jack's mother had given her. _Why is Jack giving me this? Isn't the necklace from my mother?_ She wondered. "I take it you like it?" she heard Jack ask. The Elsa in the dream smiled and nodded then wrapped her arms around Jack.

They hugged for a while until Jack pulled away. Elsa feared for what would happen next. Perhaps this was a nightmare not a dream. But then suddenly, Jack began talking "Elsa," he said. "What's wrong Jack?" she heard herself say. Fear crept up in Elsa's mind, and she had stopped paying attention to the conversation that her and Jack were having in the dream until she heard, "I love you Elsa." Elsa's head popped up. She had not realized that her hands were in Jack's. She looked at his eyes. Oh how she wished to see his eyes shine like that in real life. "I love you too, Jackson" she heard herself say. "I have since the day we first met," those words. They're the same as the ones Jack had written in his note. Elsa's heart ached. "You are the only one for me," another line from the note. Why was she the one saying them this time?

Her and Jack shared a kiss in the dream. The sensation was just like that of what Elsa had felt with Jack. She feared that the same that happened to them would happen to those in her dream, but then, it didn't. " I really hope this isn't a dream," she heard herself say. "I can assure you that it is not. I really love you Elsa. More than anything in the world. To me, you are the most beautiful person in the world. Your laughter is the reason I live. I have only one purpose in life and that is to make you smile. It used to scare me about how much of my own happiness depended on yours, but now I know that I am prepared to risk my life for your own, no matter what." Elsa's heart ached hearing those words. The very words she has always wanted to hear from her Jack. But now, that was impossible.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the all familiar ceiling of my home. However, I still felt strange and lost. I tried to recall what had happened yesterday, but could not remember anything. I looked out my window, it was still early morning. I stepped out to see my mom fixing breakfast. "Good morning Jackson," she said to me, but not in the cheerful mood that she's normally in. "Good morning" I replied. It was then where I noticed she was in all black. The last time she was dressed like that was when my father had died. I sat down at the table and began to eat the bread which she had prepared. "How are you feeling Jack?" she asked with a bit of concern and remorse on her face. "Ummm… fine I guess. I feel a bit disoriented and I can't recall anything from last night," I said a bit curious as to whether or not she knows why. "I see." she said as she bit her bottom lip. "Mom, do you know what happened?" I asked suspicious. She snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "It's not important right now" she said as she got up and cleaned our dishes.

"Hurry and get changed Jackson, the funeral starts in an hour," she said. I scratched my head. _Funeral? For who? Was it someone important to me? If so, how could I forget something as big as a funeral?_ I couldn't stop my curiosity. "Whose funeral?" I asked. My mom paused her scrubbing and seemed to tense up slightly. I waited a bit before she turned my way. I looked at her curiously. On her face was much sorrow and regret. She sighed and then spoke, "The king and queen's."

* * *

The whole kingdom attended the funeral. Everyone was sobbing but it seemed as the princess remained strong. The ceremony was long and the rain made it even more depressing. Once it was finished, everyone dispersed and began to talk amongst themselves about how the kingdom may progress without the king and queen. I tried not to listen, but then something made me halt in my walking. "Where do you think princess Elsa is?" I heard them say. Princess Elsa. Why did that name sound so familiar? Why is my heart buzzing with excitement right now? Is there another princess? If so, why can I not seem to remember her? And why does hearing her name have this effect on me?

"Jackson, are you alright?" I heard my mom ask. I shook my head and rushed over to her. "Mom?" I whispered. "Princess Anna is the only heir right?" I asked her. My mother stopped in her tracks. Once again she grew tense. Without looking my direction she spoke coldly. "I will explain when we get home," she answered. I simply nodded and continued walking.

* * *

When we got home, my mom and I sat on our couches. "You do remember the king and queen, right Jack?" my mom asked me. I nodded. "They have two daughters. The one you saw at the funeral was Princess Anna" she said. I nodded once more in understanding. "The other one, the eldest, is Princess Elsa." she explained. "Elsa," I whispered under my breath. That name. Why does it make me feel so warm inside. "Wait, if there's another daughter, then why was their only one at the funeral? What happened to the other one?" I asked. My mom shook her head. "I do not know for sure why Princess Elsa did not attend. Though I can imagine it is because she is not in the most stable state right now… especially after last night," my mom whispered the last one under her breath, but I could still hear it. "What happened last night?" I asked. My mom looked at me with great remorse. "I cannot tell you everything, but finding out your parents died and then losing the love of your life on the same day cannot be easy," she said. The princess was in love. Why does that make me feel jealous? Why do I care for this princess whom I have not even met.

"Mom… concerning Princess Elsa…" my mom seemed to tense, yet I could see something akin to hope in her eyes. "Why… why can I not seem to remember anything about her? I- I can't recall anything about her, but then hearing her name… it makes me feel… happy… " I tried to explain. The hope in my mom's eyes seemed to dim. "I can't answer that either" she responded. "Why not?" I asked. She shook her head. "It's best for you not to know" she said and then stood up. "Now, I believe it is time we get some rest, you have training tomorrow morning" she said as she walked away. "Goodnight Jackson," she said before retreating to her bedroom.

I returned to mine and laid in bed, wondering about Princess Elsa. Elsa. That name just sounds so familiar and beautiful to me. I groaned. "Why do I feel this way!" I rolled over and fell asleep. That night, I dreamt of a girl named Elsa. Is this what Princess Elsa looks like? The girl in the dream and I seemed close. We seemed in love and my heart seemed to reach out for the girl I was seeing. It was the girl's birthday. We confessed our love to each other. We kissed. It felt so real and I almost wished it to be Who are you Elsa?

*So I know earlier I said that Manny's human form was a middle aged man. But I thought it would be better if he was considered a bit younger than like what you would think for a middle aged man in terms of like "spirit years." So while his appearance is not young, he is essentially young for a spirit and Pabbie is essentially really old and lets just say that he's immortal for the sake of the plot.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **3 years later**

Elsa was up early today. 6 months after her 21st birthday, the day of her coronation. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since her parents… since he… She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shook her head. _No. Conceal don't feel._ She opened her eyes and looked at her outfit. "Don't let it show" she whispered as she placed the necklace she received around her neck. She stared down at the music box which Jack had given her. She smiled fondly at it and gently glided her fingers over it. Ice grew slightly over it from her nerves. Elsa gasped and quickly put on her gloves. She then heard a knock on her door. She walked to open it, brushing off her dress in order to make herself seem more calm and regal. "Oh you look so beautiful your highness," Sophia said once she saw Elsa. Elsa smiled kindly at the woman. Jack had become part of the royal guard and was sent to deal with affairs outside of the kingdom. Still, Sophia continued to watch over Elsa and update her from the letters which Jack wrote.

A few months after Elsa's birthday, her dreams with Jack had ended. It was then when she began to feel truly alone. Sophia took out a box from her dress pocket and gave it to Elsa. "Much like with your birthday present, I was also put in charge of giving this to you on the day of your coronation. It is another heirloom, and has been around for as long as your necklace," Sophia explained. Elsa smiled at the lady and took the box, stepping aside to allow her to come into the room. The two sat on her bed as Elsa opened up the box. In the box was a beautiful ring. It had a small jewel that matched that of the necklace and it really just looked like a silver ring version of her necklace. Elsa smiled and put the ring next to the music box that Jack had gotten for her. Sophia looked at Elsa curiously. "Your majesty, do you not like it?" she asked. Elsa shook her head. "It is not that. It's just… " Elsa trailed off and rather, showed her hands. "I am so nervous right now that I freeze anything I touch," she said as she grabbed the music box and brought it over to Sophia.

Sophia recognized the box. It was the one Jack had gotten for the princess. Technically at the time, it was her who bought it. She saw as ice formed on the top of the dancer. She looked up at Elsa with a bit of sympathy. "It's so precious to me and I accidentally froze it. I don't know how to unfreeze it either," Elsa explained. Sophia nodded her understanding. "I know this probably won't make you feel any better, but when you and him were young, I had always imagined you guys ending up together. I imagine a day like today where you would become queen and he would be right there by your side," she said with tears collecting in her eyes. Elsa smiled slightly though it was forced. "I had imagined that too, but it's best this way," Elsa said trying to reassure his mother. Sophia knew that the princess was lying to herself though.

Suddenly, Sophia stood up, brushed off her dress, and bowed to the princess. "Well, I believe it is time your highness" she said with a smile. Elsa nodded. "Very well, open the gates," Elsa ordered. Sophia left the room to tell the guards and Elsa walked out to a balcony. She watched as the people came in, their faces smiling brightly. _How come everyone is happy, but me?_ She wondered. A part of her wished desperately to see Jack, but of course, he never showed. She took on final deep breath and began to walk towards the hall where it would take place.

* * *

And so the story continued as we all know it. The young princess fell foolishly in love driving her sister into the mountain. When summer became winter. Where fear almost won but true love prevailed. The love that exists between family, even that love was true enough to break the curse. The young queen learned the secret all along: Love will thaw. And so, Arendelle rejoiced as the bond between the sisters was mended and the queen learned to once again allow love into her heart. The moon smiled at what the queen was able to accomplish. He only wished that the boy would've been with her to teach her the true meaning of love.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

The sound of swords clashing filled the atmosphere as Arendelle's knights and I fought against our enemies in Arisus whom we just found is allied with Wesselton. We finally invaded the castle and began to release those they were holding captive. "I'll release the prisoners down this sector, you go down that one. Meet back here with the prisoners" said my friend Jamie. I nodded and headed down my sector. I broke the locks of the jail cells before reaching a closed wooden door. I broke down the door just to see a girl laying on the bed, curled up in a ball. She looked around my age, and wore a purple dress which had been dirtied and torn. Her hair was a dark black and her skin was incredibly pale. She gasped when she saw me. "Stay back" she yelled. I held my hands up in surrender. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," I said calmly. "How am I supposed to trust your word? I thought I could trust the people of this country and they betrayed me, so what makes you think I could trust you?" she said cynically. "I have nothing to prove that you absolutely should. But I myself know I am being honest when I say that all I want to do is help you out of here. I am a knight from Arendelle. We came for the sake of saving the prisoners and releasing this country from their tyranny," I explained. I looked straight into her eyes so that she would know I am being honest. Her eyes were a beautiful greyish blue color and were absolutely captivating. In them I could see little gold flecks as well. Her eyes showed pain and yet also held strength. There was no fear in them, only wisdom. She nodded and stood up. "My name is Melody, and you are?" she asked. "Jackson, you can call me Jack," I responded. She nodded and hesitantly stepped forward. "Well then Sir Jack, lead the way," she said. I smirked, grabbed her hand and began running back to the spot that Jamie and I had dispersed at. "Come on let's go, we gotta get them to Arendelle" Jamie said as he ran with the prisoners following behind him. Suddenly we ran into some Arisus knights. "Stay behind me," I told Melody and unsheathed my sword. Jamie and I were fighting against the knights, back to back.

I told myself that I would do everything in my power to protect these people. We had almost finished fighting all of them off when I suddenly heard my name. "Jack!" I heard someone scream. I looked around and saw Melody being taken by two knights. Jamie nodded at me and I ran to go save her. "Jack!" she called once more. I halted for a second. The girl with platinum blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes stood before me. "Jack!" she said happily. The girl appeared in my dreams a couple of times after the day of that funeral, but the dreams soon ended. I shook my head. _This is not the time to be thinking about her_. I ran to save Melody. The knights were leading her out the doors of the castle. I used all of my energy to run as fast as I could. When I got outside they were mounting some horses. I ran towards them as their horses galloped away and mounted another horse nearby. I followed closely behind them before finally catching up. I lead my horse to go straight in front of them and stop their horses. Panicked, the horses reared up and caused the knights to fall. However, because Melody was on the horses as well, she two fell with them. Luckily I was able to dismount from my horse and run to catch her.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she regained her senses. She nodded at me. "Yes, thank you" she said as I helped her stand up. The knights were knocked unconscious so I helped her onto the horse and we rode back to the rendezvous point where we would escape with the others.

* * *

The trip to Arendelle would be a long one, and so the troops and the prisoners chose to make camp in between. Some headed to sleep, others were being cared for in the infirmary, but majority were out sitting around the fire and celebrating their accomplishments for the day. Melody sat, staring at the fire, wondering when she would return home and how much had changed since she had left. "Here," Jack said as he handed her a glass of hot cocoa and sat beside her. "Thank you" she said as she continued her thinking. A frown was etched on her face as she thought about her parents. "Hey," Jack suddenly said which startled her from her thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern expressed deeply in his eyes. Melody shook her head, "yeah I'm fine, it's nothing," she said. "It's not nothing though is it?" he asked. Although he did not want to annoy her, he was curious and so he allowed himself to continue pestering her. Her eyes widened slightly, but she did not speak. "Let me guess," Jack said. "You're thinking about your return. You're wondering about your family and whether or not they have been okay without you." Jack stated. Melody's eyes widened even more. Her mouth hung open as she became speechless. "H-How did you… how did you know?" she finally asked. Jack chuckled causing Melody's heart to skip a beat. "Because I've had that same thought countless of times," he answered simply. Melody nodded. "Don't worry. I am sure your family is fine. They'll be relieved to see you again. Safe and sound," Jack said with his signature grin. Melody smiled and blushed at his words.

"Thank you sir Jack," she said softly. Jack smiled. "What's with the sir, I'm like the same age as you," he said pouting a little. Melody giggled at this. "That is true. But I'm just used to using formalities with everyone. It is how I was raised." she explained. "I see, well I don't want you to use formalities with me. Just treat me like a friend, after all, that's what we are right?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow and smirking at her. Melody laughed again and nodded. "Friends," she said as she stuck out her hand. "Friends," Jack agreed.

* * *

As the soldiers and prisoners continued onto Arendelle, Jack and Melody became the best of friends. They would constantly play around and joke with each other as if they were kids without a care in the world. Sometimes, when they would talk, an image of the platinum beauty would flash through Jack's mind. Melody was beautiful like the girl, but that was it. Melody liked Jack. He made her feel safe. She had never had many friends before, having been kept inside due to her studies. He helped her to have fun while also listening to any thoughts that may be bothering her. She cherished his friendship and knew that she was slowly growing to love him. Jack too cherished Melody's friendship and cared for her very much. However, the idea of love never fully crossed his mind. Ever since that day he had woken up, he also felt like there was a part of him missing. He did not know what, but something in him told him that he was forgetting something… something important. He just felt so empty. He thought a lot about the girl he saw in his dreams. Wondering who she was and what significance she had. He often wondered if he would ever meet her, or if he already had. These thoughts continued as they traveled back to Arendelle. And when they finally arrived, it was time to return the prisoners to their respective homes. Everyone gathered to say their goodbyes and thank yous, including the two friends.

"Thank you Jack," Melody said bowing. Jack smiled, but he could not hide his sadness for he would miss his friend. "Thank you Melody," he said. Melody looked up and raised her eyebrow curiously. "For what?" she asked. Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "For being my friend and for making me feel less lonely," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Melody smiled shyly at this. The air turned awkward as neither wanted to say goodbye, yet did not know what else to say. Melody bit her lip, thinking about her next words. "Hey Jack," she began. Jack looked up at her, waiting. "Yes?" he asked. "How would you like to visit my home? I would definitely like some company returning, and I want you to meet my parents," she said rubbing one of her arms. She blushed as she waited for an answer. Jack hesitated, but then smiled. He bowed, "I would be honored to escort you home," he said with a smirk. Melody smiled brightly. "Here's to another trip together," she said as she held out her hand. Jack grabbed it and began walking, turning back to look at her, "shall we?" he asked, gesturing to a horse. Melody nodded. "We shall."

 **A/N: Hey guys! It's me! So it's finally summer for me, meaning I may just be updating this story a bit more often than usual. I do hope you're ok with that. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. I hope it is still of some interest to you. I have a lot of ideas, so please stay tuned.**

 **Also, should I do a QOTD, perhaps I may. Though I probably won't be updating this everyday. If you have any suggestions let me know.**

 **QOTD: What do stars mean to you?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The two friends rode to Melody's home of Marecia a large and prosperous kingdom. Passing through the forest, they arrived in one of the many villages where they left their horses and began walking. Melody looked absolutely enthusiastic to be home. The villagers all greeted her with smiles on their faces and Melody walked with a hop in a step as she hummed a tune and danced. At that moment, with the sun shining down on her, Jack couldn't help but think she looked absolutely beautiful. Jack jogged to catch up with her as she twirled around, relishing in the heat. "So, Melody. Which one is your house?" he asked. Melody stopped her singing and smirked at him. "You'll see" she said with a wink. Jack only smirked and they continued to walk through the village.

Eventually the two ended up in front of the gates of the castle. Melody turned back and smirked at Jack. Jack stared at her with confusion on his face. "Wait, this is the castle," he stated dumbly. Melody nodded. "I thought we were going to your house" he said. She nodded once more. "I'm confused," he finally stated. Melody giggled behind her hand. "Welcome to my home," she said as the gates opened. Jack's jaw dropped. The castle was made of beautiful white, pristine, marble that seemed to glow in the sun. In front was a gigantic garden filled with all sorts of flowers and statues. Jack stared at it all in awe. Melody simply watched and laughed at his reaction. Finally deciding that he's had enough time for his shock, Melody reached over and grabbed his hand. Jack looked down at his hand then looked over to Melody. The two blushed at their hands, but then smiled. "Come on" Melody said as she pulled him inside.

Outside of the doors of the castle was a servant smiling at the two. "Your majesty! How good it is to see you!" the man said as he bowed to her. "I've missed this place," Melody said beaming. "Come come, your parents have been worried," the man said as he opened the door and began walking through the halls. The two friends continued walking hand in hand. Melody relishing being home while Jack observed the halls of the castle. "You never told me you were a princess," Jack whispered to her. Melody giggled. "You never asked," she said. When Jack didn't say anything afterwards, Melody became worried. "You're not made, are you?" she asked. Jack's eyes widened. "No no no. I'm not mad. Just shocked is all" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "No offense, but in our time together, I never would have thought that you would be a princess," he said with an awkward smile. Melody just laughed. "I'm no ordinary princess. My parents are no ordinary king and queen either. We try to act like a typical family. We don't always buy the nicest things and eat the nicest food. We have very little servants because we want to live like how our people live. It is also what allows our country to prosper so much as we spend very little of the money we do gain." Melody explained. "But then, why would you hide the fact that you're a princess?" Jack asked. "Well, I did not try to hide it really. I just, I was afraid that if I told you, you would treat me differently. You would not be yourself around me and our friendship would have been completely different." Melody explained. "I hope you don't feel like you have to hide yourself from me," Jack said as he looked at her seriously. Melody blushed. "Not anymore," she said as they walked a bit faster to keep up with the servant.

The two were soon lead inside the throne room. "Mother! Father!" Melody yelled as she let go of Jack's hand and ran to her parents. The king and queen beamed at their lost daughter and the three shared a big hug filled with love. "Oh Melody, we thought we would never see you again," the queen said with tears of joy in her eyes. "I missed you both so much," Melody said as she held on to her parents tighter. Jack began to feel awkward as he watched the royal family's embrace. _Perhaps I should take my leave_. Jack thought as he slowly began to walk out. However, the family broke their embrace and Melody came running over to Jack. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to her parents. "Mom, dad, this is Jack. He is the one who saved me from Arisus," Melody explained. Jack bowed towards the King and Queen. "Thank you for allowing me into this castle. It is an honor to meet you both" he said. The king and queen smiled at him, "no need for that boy. You have saved our precious daughter, it is us who should be thanking you," the king said. "No need for a thank you sir. It was my duty as a knight." Jack explained, trying to remain as respectful as possible. "A brave knight you are," the queen said as she smiled. Melody nudged Jack to tell him to rise and stifled her giggle at his awkwardness.

The king and queen, of course, did not miss the way their daughter's eyes shined at the young boy. "Where are you from my boy?" the king asked Jack. "Arendelle, a small kingdom east from here," Jack replied. "Very well, we will escort you back tomorrow. For today, you will stay here in the castle and feast with us." the king explained. "Thank you your highness, but there's really no need— " Jack began. "It's the least we can do to thank you for saving our precious Melody," the king interrupted. Melody smiled at Jack, causing him to smile as well. "Thank you," Jack said once more. Melody seemed to jump in excitement as she grabbed his arm once more and began dragging him to the door. "I'm going to give him a tour of the castle!" Melody yelled to her parents as they walked out of the throne room.

"He seemed like a nice boy," the queen stated to her husband. "A nice boy indeed. I can see that he makes our Melody very happy." the king stated. "Do you think he would make a nice heir?" the queen asked. "He is a knight. A brave and respectful one at that. I see in him a kind and strong heart with honesty eyes. He would be a fine king," the king said as he smiled at his wife. "Very well, perhaps we can discuss this with Melody once they are done with their little tour," the queen suggested. The king nodded his agreement and the two went to the council room to discuss their next move.

* * *

Melody guided Jack throughout the corridors of the castle. Their laughter echoed throughout the halls as she told him stories about her adventures in the castle. Finally they arrived in the sector of the castles with their rooms. Melody stopped in front of the door, released Jack's arm, and turned to him. "This one is your room," she said as she gestured to the door. She opened the door to reveal a beautiful and cozy room. The room was adorned with royal blue curtains, carpet, and bed sheets and a wooden desk, closet, and night stand. All around were little gold embellishments that shined as the light from the giant windows and balcony touched it. "Woah" Jack said in amazement. "I hope you like it, I asked that they give you the room with the nicest view and the most windows because I know how much you like to be outside," Melody stated shyly, scared that he wouldn't like it. "I love it," Jack said as he smiled to her. He then jumped onto the bed and relished in its softness.

Melody smiled and then began to walk out. Jack noticed and sat up with his legs crossed. "My room is right across the hall. If you need anything, feel free to come over and ask. Dinner will be soon, you should get some rest," Melody suggested kindly. Jack nodded. "Thank you," he said to her with a big grin on his face. _I love when he smiles like that._ Melody thought, her own thoughts making her blush shyly. She waved goodbye and then closed the door behind her.

After leaving his room, Melody went to her own. She leaned over the balcony and thought about how relieved she was to finally be home. She thought about Jack and how he always managed to make her smile. She played with her hair as she thought about hers and Jack's memories together. Never has anyone managed to make her feel so safe and comfortable before. In the back of her mind, she wished for Jack to never leave back to Arendelle. To want to stay in her kingdom just for the sake seeing her. Of course, she was unsure of his feelings. She knew he saw her as a dear friend, and that he did care for her, but she remembered him telling her of the girl he saw in his dreams. The constant feeling that he was forgetting something important. That feeling of emptiness. She only hoped that she managed to fill up that emptiness.

As she sat at her balcony, she heard her door open. She looked to see her parents stepping into her room. "Oh, mother, father, what brings you guys here?" she asked with a smile on her face. The king and queen smiled at their daughter. "We have something we would like to discuss with you dear," the queen answered. Melody tilted her head. "Oh really? What is the matter?" she asked. "Don't worry it is nothing bad. But we have noticed that you and the young boy seem to get along quite well." the king said with a smirk on his face. Melody blushed. "Haha, do we?" she asked nervously. The king and queen noticed her bashfulness and simply chuckled. "Is there something you would like to tell us?" the queen asked with her eyebrow raised jokingly. "I mean, we're friends. Good friends" Melody said with a blush on her face from the embarrassment her parents were causing her. "Just friends," the queen smirked. "Yes, mom," Melody answered.

The king and queen simply laughed at their daughter's embarrassment. "Melody, dear, how would you feel if we courted you two?" the king finally asked. "Jack and I? Court? Really?!" she asked, happiness clear on her face. "Why of course. I am sure he would make a fine king and I see the way he makes you happy. I am also sure that he would accept this offer as everyone dreams of being royalty." the king stated simply. "Yes!" Melody said with excitement. Realizing her outburst, she composed herself as best as she could. "I mean, yes, I would be very pleased with our union," she said regally. Her parents simply laughed. "Very well then, we will propose it to him tonight during dinner." the king finalized. Melody nodded. "Now, my dear, freshen up for tonight," the queen said as he kissed her daughter on the forehead and followed the king out of the room.

* * *

Jack sat at the table with the king and queen, waiting for his friend to arrive. To say the table was awkward would be an understatement. The food had not yet come out, so Jack simply stared at his plate. He played with his sleeve for a bit then looked up. His eye caught that of the king, for not the first time this evening. He smiled — though it looked more like a grimace — and then once again stared down at his plate. After what seemed like hours, Melody finally came running through the door. "I'm here, I'm here!" she said as she ran into the dining room. Jack looked up to see his friend all dressed up. She wore an elegant baby pink gown that had white flower embellishments around her torso and the bottom of the skirt. Her sleeves were off the shoulder and draped down past her hands. All in all, she looked very beautiful. Jack blushed when he saw her and Melody blushed at his gaze.

"I'm sorry I was late," she said as she rubbed her arm. "It's alright dear, take your seat," the queen said. Melody took a seat beside Jack, trying to avoid his gaze out of embarrassment. "You look beautiful," Jack whispered to her. Melody looked up in shock. A cute blush painted on her cheeks. "Thank you," she said with a small smile. The king and queen smiled fondly at this little interaction.

Finally the food had arrived and the 4 began to eat and converse. Melody talked about her time in Arisus and how she was surprised by the instability and corruption. She talked about the events which had happened to her and the people she had met. Jack followed with talking about his quest and how the Arendelle knights had gotten involved. The king and queen listened and contemplated on how they could help Arendelle in resolving the problems in Arisus. "Arendelle had quite a rough time this year, however, it is nice to see that they are still trying to help other kingdom's." the King stated. "What do you mean 'a rough time'" Jack asked, confused. "Ah, that's right, you and the other knights must have been gone for a long time." the king pondered. "Arendelle's new queen, Queen Elsa, apparently holds some sort of power over ice. She ended up freezing the kingdom for a good period of time. Luckily, Princess Anna was able to aid her in controlling her powers and unfreezing the kingdom. Now the kingdom is stronger than ever," the king explained. Queen Elsa. It's that name again. The name that Jack had thought about so often. Elsa, she was the angel he saw in his dreams. The girl in his dreams did not have powers though. He wondered if there was some sort of connection between the powerful queen and the girl.

Suddenly, Jack felt a nudge on his shoulder. "Jack, Jack," Melody was saying. Finally, Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his friend. "Are you okay? You kind of blanked out." Melody said. Jack simply shook his hand then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just shocked. I did not realize how much had happened since I had left Arendelle," Jack lied. Melody nodded. "Yes, much has happened this year, but they have come out better than ever thanks to their queen." the queen stated. Jack simply nodded. They all continued to eat until the king finally spoke of their proposition. "Sir Jack. We will forever be grateful to you for rescuing our precious Melody." he began. "And so, to express our gratitude, we were hoping you would accept our offer to be a part of not only our family, but this kingdom" the king stated. "You would like me to be a part of your family?" Jack asked. The king and queen nodded. "Through marriage with our dear Melody, not only would you become part of our family, you would also become heir to the throne of Marecia." the queen explained. "What do you think Jack?" Melody asked with hope in her eyes. Jack was at a loss for words. To be king would be a big responsibility. He would have to run the kingdom. He would have to worry about how his actions would not only affect his life, but the lives of others. No longer would he be able to run around freely. But also, he would have the opportunity to protect more people. He would have the power to help people. He could help inspire children and help make the lives of others better. But marriage. That was another thing. Did he love Melody enough to marry her? She's kind and he does care for her, but he's always been distracted by the girl in his dreams. The girl he's never met. He could never fully love Melody the way she deserves to be loved. He had always felt empty inside since that one day. The day where the first dream seemed to start. Would Melody be enough to make him whole?

"I- I am honored" Jack began. "But, I am not sure if you would really want me as future king" Jack said to the king and queen. "And Melody, I am not sure if you would truly want me to be your husband. I feel like I would not be able to give you the love you deserve," Jack stated as he looked over to his friend. Melody was unsure how to feel of Jack's statements, all she wanted was for him to just say yes. "My boy, it is because you think that way that you would make both a fine king and husband. This is not an offer given to just anyone. I see the strength of your heart and the kindness of your soul. I know that you will help this kingdom prosper and make my daughter so happy. Never have I seen my daughter look at you the way she looks at anyone else. You make her feel comfortable and I know you'll bring the same amount of comfort to the whole kingdom." the king stated. Jack pondered over the king's words. He was too afraid of disappointing the king and queen, as well as his friend. _There's nothing holding you back but your own fear._ Jack told himself. And so, with a deep breathe, he finally responded: "I would be honored to accept your offer and become both the heir and husband to Melody."

The King and queen smiled happily at Jack's answer. Melody, too, was elated and couldn't contain her excitement as she tackled Jack in a hug. Everyone laughed at her excitement. For Jack, however, his laughter seemed almost uncertain, yet it was not noticed by the others in the room. That night, Jack and Melody headed to their rooms to sleep. The air was somewhat awkward as Jack was left in his thoughts about the decision he decided to make.

He was about to bid Melody good night but was stopped by a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Thank you Jack, for everything." Melody whispered in his ear as she embraced him tightly. Jack laughed nervously, "You're welcome, I guess." he responded as he loosely wrapped his arms around her. Jack felt guilty for an unknown reason. It was not as if he betrayed anyone. And he knew he cared for Melody, but there was an uncomfortable feeling in his heart telling him that what he was doing was wrong. The two broke from their embrace, and the air became awkward once more. In the back of Melody's mind, something felt uncertain. "Jack," she began, "are you sure you want to go through with the engagement?" she asked. Jack hesitated, but then nodded. "I'm sure." He said, though it didn't feel like he was the one saying it. "I love you, Jack," Melody said looking up into his eyes. "I know you probably don't love me back yet, but I hope you know that I do love you," Melody said. Jack was at a loss for words. He knew the right thing to say would be 'I love you' back, but it just didn't feel right. The two continued to stare into each other's eyes. Melody waited for Jack's answer while Jack seemed to be looking for something in her eyes. Something to reassure him that he made the correct decision. "I— " Jack began before he was interrupted by Melody enveloping his lips in hers. To Melody, the kiss felt magical. It was something which she had waited forever to do. But to Jack, it felt wrong. There was no spark, no excitement. It was just a kiss. It was his first, and yet, it didn't feel like it was. Scared to break Melody's heart, Jack attempted to erase his thoughts and deepen the kiss. The two broke their kiss. Their faces were flushed from the lack of oxygen. Melody beamed from the amount of joy she was feeling, and Jack tried to replicate her emotions. "Good night, Jack" Melody said finally and went into her room. Jack simply nodded and retreated to his. He felt numb. He felt dirty. What was wrong with him? He wondered.

The moon that night didn't seem as bright as the nights before. It mourned at it's broken plan, but continued to have hope that everything would fall into place one day.

 **AN: Ok yeah yeah I know, the story is getting kind of predictable and yes, pretty much the same thing happened again. I swear I have more planned for this story later on. I am writing the next chapter currently and will probably be updating pretty soon. I am slowly getting new ideas as I go throughout my daily life and now that it is summer, I can resume my writing. Thank you to all of those who have read my story and have continued to read it. It feels really nice as an artist to gain reviews or follows because I know that I am somewhat entertaining people... I would hope. Anyways, thank you to my lovely readers.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A couple of months after their discussion, Jack and Melody were prepared to get married. Kingdom's from all over had been invited to their wedding. Today was the day of the ceremony, and Jack couldn't wait to introduce his mother to Melody. When Sophia had heard the news, she was shocked to say the least. It had been months since her son had sent her a letter and all of a sudden this one was saying that he was betrothed to a princess. He sure had a lot of explaining to do. Sophia was there when Queen Elsa had heard the news as well.

She watched as Elsa read this letter over and over, more than she had the other invitations and how her hands began shaking at the invite. "Queen Elsa," she said to shake the queen out of her thoughts. Elsa shook her head. "I'm sorry Sophia, I'm just ummm… shocked… is all." Elsa said as she began writing her response. Sophia knew that Elsa was feeling much more than shock. She was heartbroken. Elsa had always known this day would come, but now that it was finally here, it was a bit harder to handle. As she wrote, ice began to spread along the pen. Sophia walked over and placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Your majesty, you don't have to go," Sophia said with understanding in her eyes. "I-I have no reason to deny. And Marecia is a strong country. We should form good relations whenever we can" she stated regally, her voice shaking a bit. "I mean, you, yourself, do not have to go. You can simply send Princess Anna and Kristoff. It would give Anna a bit of practice dealing with diplomats and will help Arendelle to establish a strong relationship." Sophia suggested.

Elsa stared up at Sophia. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her eyes showed her heartbreak and it broke Sophia's heart to see her so vulnerable and broken. She simply hugged the queen as Elsa cried on her shoulder. Elsa had complied with her and sent Anna and Kristoff to the wedding. _It's for the best._ Sophia thought as their ship was docked. Princess Anna and Kristoff walked down the ramp off the boat while she followed.

"Princess Anna, it is a pleasure to meet you," Melody said as she bowed. "The pleasure is all mine," Anna said as she curtsied. "This is my fiance Kristoff. Forgive my sister for not being here. She has other matters to take care of back home," Anna explained. Melody nodded her understanding. "It is quite alright. I thank you for joining me on my big day," Melody said. It was then when Jack came up next to Melody. "May I introduce sir Jackson Overland" Melody said. Jack bowed to Anna and Kristoff, following the training he had been put through the past couple of months. "A pleasure to meet you your majesty," Jack said. Anna curtsied but then her eyes widened. Forgetting all regalness she gasped out of excitement. "Wait, Jack!" she yelled out. "Ummm yes?" Jack replied, confused on how to handle this situation. "Do you not remember me? My sister and I used to play with you all of the time," Anna pouted. Everyone looked confused, including Kristoff. Melody looked at Jack curiously. "I'm sorry, I think you may have the wrong Jack," Jack said as he tried to think back to when he was a child. "No, I would know you from anywhere. Of course it did take me a bit to piece together that you are you, but trust me, I know I am right this time. You look exactly how I remember you. Gosh wait until Elsa hears this. She used to have the biggest— Princess Anna!" Sophia called out interrupting her and running d to get to where they were standing.

"Excuse me Princess for interrupting you and this conversation. But I think you're overwhelming the two just a bit," Sophia said trying her best to be respectful and keep her nerves down. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry. Please excuse my manners. I can get a bit hyper at times," Anna said with a nervous laughter. "I think we should take our seats," Kristoff whispered to Anna. Anna simply nodded and curtsied to Melody and Jack. "We will talk later your highness," Sophia whispered to Anna with remorse in her eyes. Anna simply nodded and followed Kristoff.

Jack finally turned his attention to Sophia. "Mother" he said with a smile on his face as he opened his arms to embrace her. "Oh Jackson, it has been much too long," she said as she tightly embraced her son. "Princess Melody, it is an honor to meet you. Jackson has told me much about you." She said as she curtsied to the princess. "All good things I hope," Melody answered as she too curtsied towards Jack's mother. Sophia only smiled at the girl. Jack had indeed told her of Melody and her kindness and free spirit. He didn't fail to recognize that the girl was indeed beautiful. However, his letters also contained his troubles and guilt. He always stated how he felt wrong for accepting the proposal. Or how, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to fully give Melody all his love, and that concerned his mother. However, there was nothing to be done now that they were at the day of the wedding.

"Are you to excited?" Sophia asked, hoping that maybe her son's mind had changed since the last time he wrote. However, there was still a part of her that had hope he would remember Queen Elsa. The two nodded, Melody more enthusiastic than Jack. "Very," Melody said with a big smile. Sophia could only smile back and observe her son who had become so good at acting. Suddenly the bells rang, symbolizing that it was time for the wedding to proceed.

* * *

The wedding was long as expected. And the reception was definitely a night to remember. All around the kingdom people rejoiced at the royal marriage and congratulated the new couple. There were even some people who anticipated a new royal to be born soon, however, the couple quickly dismissed that idea, not yet ready to face that leap. The night seemed to end too quickly as it was now time for everyone to retreat back into their rooms. The new couple hesitantly went back to their new room and bid their farewells and thanks to all of their guests.

Princess Anna had been heading back to her room with Kristoff until Jack's mother stopped her. "Princess, would you mind talking to me for a bit in my room?" Sophia asked. Princess Anna looked to Kristoff, then back to Sophia and nodded, following Sophia and leaving Kristoff behind. Once in Sophia's room, the two sat on the bed facing each other.

"Is this about earlier?" Anna asked. Sophia nodded. "Prince Jack is your son, correct?" Anna asked. Sophia nodded once more. "He is. You were correct about him being the same Jack you two would play with," Sophia answered. "Okay… so then, what is wrong?" Anna asked tilting her head like a lost puppy. Sophia took a deep breath before answering, "things are more complicated with him. Especially between him and Queen Elsa. Now that you're older and know of her powers, I think it is time I finally told you all that had happened under your nose," Sophia said, making sure Anna was prepared to hear. "What happened?" Anna asked. "Well, as you know, Jack used to play with both you and Elsa a lot during his free time. He had always been close to both of you, but he was even closer to Elsa," Sophia began. "Well yeah, I knew that. I mean, I may not be the love expert I thought of myself to be, but Elsa did not really try to hide her feelings for him. I knew she liked him from the day I was born," Anna said happily. Sophia smiled at the princess's cleverness.

"Yes, Queen Elsa did indeed like him. And he too liked her back," Sophia said, reminiscing of the times where Jack would come home smiling, her knowing that it was because he had just seen Elsa. "Wait, then if both of them liked each other, why did he suddenly disappear from her life? Why did we just attend his wedding to another princess?" Anna asked, a bit saddened by the fact that somehow the two did not end up together. Sophia smiled sadly at Anna, and put her hand on top of hers as she continued the story. "When your parents died, Elsa was a complete wreck. Much like how you were, but even more so because other than Jack and I, her parents were the only other people she could confide in. Jack had gone to see her that day. I do not exactly know the details of all that had happened when he went to visit her, that is something you will have to ask your sister. What I do know though, is that somehow, Elsa ended up freezing his heart. She brought him to these magic trolls in the mountains— Kristoffs parents!" Anna said excitedly. Sophia laughed softly at the young princess. "I'm sorry, I Just. They're great," Anna said as she calmed back down. "Anyways, the trolls took Jack's memory of Elsa in order to possibly heal him. Because of that, he does not remember you, Elsa, or the love that he had for her." Sophia said sadly. Anna's heart broke for her sister. "Are you telling me that they loved each other, but can't be together because he doesn't remember her?!" Anna asked, though yelling was more like it. Sophia nodded. "Why didn't Elsa and him just stay together and spend time together. I'm sure she could have sparked his memory. Or they could have fallen back in love," Anna said frustrated.

"I know for a fact that your sister wanted nothing more than to be with him again. But she has resisted her urge to see him all of these years because she is still afraid of hurting him like she did before. Even now that she has found a way to break the curse, she still seems to believe that it is better if Jack does not remember her," Sophia explained. Anna huffed. "Why does she seem to just love to be miserable?" Anna asked, mostly to herself. "You know as well as I do that Queen Elsa has always been quite selfless. She never cares about herself, only about those around her. I have watched as she has told herself many times that she can be happy as long as those around her are and I believe the same goes for Jack. I have only ever seen those words falter in her mind when we received the invite to this wedding. Hence why you were sent here without her," Sophia explained. Anna simply nodded, feeling bad for her sister and guilty that while she has the chance to be with the man she loves, Elsa does not. "Thank you, Sophia, for telling me," Anna said as she bowed her head to the woman. "Do not thank me your highness. It was time that you knew," she said.

"And Jack still doesn't know any of this?" Anna asked. Sophia shook her head. "Will you ever tell him?" Anna asked. Sophia pondered over it for a minute. "While I would love to tell him, both for his sake and that of Queen Elsa, it is not my place. Elsa must be the one to tell him, and I doubt she ever will," Sophia answered. Anna sighed a bit defeated. "I wish those two would have ended up together," she said as she slumped her shoulders. "I do too, but there is nothing we can do about it now. He has made his choice to marry Princess Melody, and as a mother, all I can ask for is that he will find happiness in the girl," Sophia said as she tried to comfort Anna. "Do you truly believe that Princess Melody could make him happy? I mean, love can't really just disappear, can it?" Anna asked, staring at his mother with hopeful eyes. Sophia smiled at the young girl. "I believe she can make him happy, but Jackson has told me countless times before that he has always felt like he was missing something. I believe that something is your sister," Sophia said, her voice hitching a bit. "While Melody will bring him happiness, he will not experience it in the same way he used to. I believe, that deep down, his love for Queen Elsa still resides. No one can fall out of love. They just choose to put that love deeper down in their heart in hopes that it will eventually disappear," Sophia explained. Anna nodded and then yawned. Sophia smiled. "I think it is time for you to head back to your chambers," she said. Anna nodded and gave Sophia a hug. "Thank you," Anna said, for no reason at all. She was simply happy to know a bit more about her sister. Sophia hugged the princess back, once again feeling sad that the two sisters had to go through so much pain to get to where they are today. "Good night princess," Sophia said kindly. "Good night Sophia," Anna said as she left the room.

* * *

The next day, it was time for all of the diplomats to return home to their kingdoms. At the docks, Princess Anna, Kristoff, and Sophia were all saying their goodbyes. "Congratulations Princess Melody and Prince Jack," Anna said as she curtsied to them both and Kristoff bowed. "Thank you once again Princess Anna for attending." Melody said as she curtsied back. "It was an honor," Anna said, a bit awkward considering all that she had learned yesterday. "You must visit Arendelle one day," Sophia said to Jack as she hugged him goodbye. "I do miss it dearly," Jack said with solemn in his eyes. "Are you sure you do not want to stay here with us mother?" Jack asked with hopeful eyes. Sophia nodded. "You're all grown up now, you don't need me. Besides, I promised the king and queen that I would watch over Queen Elsa, you have Princess Melody to watch over you, but she has no one. I can't break my promise" his mother explained. Jack nodded his understanding. "We will visit soon then," he claimed. Melody smiled at him and hooked her arm in his. "Perhaps we'll be there when Arendelle has a royal wedding," Melody said, smirking at Kristoff and Anna. The two blushed a bright red. "Ahh yes, when will that be?" Sophia asked the two curiously. It had been a while since Kristoff had asked her, yet it seemed neither of them had any plans. Anna only laughed nervously. "I'll have to speak with Elsa about that, but I will definitely remember to invite the two of you when we decide the date," Anna explained. Jack and Melody nodded their heads in agreement, chuckling a bit at the princess's clumsiness.

After waving their final goodbyes, the three headed out from Marecia and back to Arendelle.

 **AN: Hey guys, so I know there's probably some sort of contradiction in terms of some of the details that happen throughout the story. Though, I can't point them all out, I'm sorry that they happen. When writing the story, I tend to just put down whatever is in my mind as I am thinking about the story, so some of the details may be a bit skewed** **from previous chapters/ paragraphs. I apologize for this and will work on proofreading this more.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A year after the royal wedding in Marecia, another royal wedding was to be held in the kingdom of Arendelle. With spring approaching, the time to send invitations had come, which meant much paperwork for the queen. "So Anna, who would you like me to invite?" Elsa asked as the two drank tea in the garden. "Everyone!" Anna said ecstatically at the prospect of just getting married to the one she loves. "Well, everyone except Wesselton and Arisus. But definitely invite Rapunzel and Eugene plus little Lily of course. And perhaps also invite those from the kingdom of Maldonia, perhaps ask the princess to make some of her famous beignets. Ooooo how I love those!" Anna continued to ramble on as Elsa took notes of the people she said to either invite or not invite. However she froze when Anna mentioned a certain uncomfortable kingdom. "Oh yeah, Kristoff and I had promised to invite Princess Melody from Marecia," Anna had stated. Noticing her sister's frozen state, Anna placed her hand on top of Elsa's. "Elsa, are you ok?" Anna asked, shocking Elsa from her thoughts. "Ahhh yeah, I'm fine." Elsa responded as she wrote down the kingdom's name.

Anna knew that Elsa was anything but fine. Fine was the answer she always used when lying. "Elsa, Elsa," Anna repeated, trying to get Elsa to stop writing and talk to her. "Elsa!" she said a bit louder which finally stopped her sister. Elsa's eyes, however, remained on the page, glazed over with tears as memories of Jack ran through her mind. "Elsa," Anna said, a bit softer, taking Elsa's hands in hers and moving over to sit next to her older sister. "Elsa look at me," Anna pleaded. Snow began to fall around them as Elsa dropped the pen and looked to her younger sister. "We don't have to invite them. I know you miss him greatly and that he still means a lot to you. I want you to be just as happy as I am on my wedding day, so I'll be alright if you don't invite them." Anna explained as she tried to soothe her sister. Elsa sniffled a little and shook her head. "No no, it's fine. It's your wedding and I want everyone to see it. I'll be fine, I can get over it. Besides, Marecia is strong, it's best not to break the bond we have already formed. " Elsa said as she wiped her tears away and continued writing. "But Elsa…" Anna said, not knowing how to continue. "Can't you just think about yourself for once?" Anna asked, causing Elsa to freeze her writing. "A queen's duty is to make sure the people around her are happy," Elsa simply stated. "While that is true, it is my duty as a sister to make sure you are happy. And I know you are not and have never been," Anna stated with confidence. "Anna…" Elsa began, but Anna didn't let her continue. "Don't lie to me Elsa. And most importantly, don't lie to yourself. I know it hurts you. I know that your heart broke when you found out he got married. I know you still love him and I know that you are hesitant to invite him because you know you'll hurt when you see him. I know that deep down you want to protect yourself. And for once, I want you to do just that." Anna stated with all seriousness in her eyes and voice. Elsa's eyes teared up more at every word Anna said until finally, she let her tears fall. "Anna," she cried as she hugged her sister.

"Shhhh" Anna said as she stroked Elsa's hair to soothe her. "Just let it go." "I do miss him, I miss him so much" Elsa said as she began sobbing harder. Anna simply continued to embrace her older sister, choosing to be the stronger one for once. After a while, Elsa's tears finally subsided. "Thank you Anna," Elsa said as they released from their embrace. "I'll always be here for you Elsa, you know that. We're sisters, meaning we watch over each other and protect each other." Anna said as she smiled at her sister. Elsa smiled a small smile as well. "I thought I was supposed to be the mature one," she stated jokingly. Anna chuckled at this. "I guess there are times where I should be the mature one too," Anna said. Elsa smiled and nodded. The sun had begun to set, telling the sisters that it would soon be time to head inside. "Thank you Elsa, for planning my wedding, and for everything else that you do for me," Anna said as she dropped Elsa off to her room. "It is my pleasure Anna. I had missed so much of your life, it's only fair for me to make sure that I make the rest of your life better than ever," Elsa responded. The two shared a hug before retreating to their rooms.

In Elsa's room, Elsa sat at her desk writing some of the invitations. As she wrote the one to Marecia, a memory flashed in her mind.

 _Elsa and Jack were sitting on the ground of her bedroom. Elsa was playing with her powers while Jack was writing something for his mom. The two were content to simply be in each other's presence, however, Elsa was beginning to become bored from just sitting in silence. She stopped playing with her magic and walked over to where Jack laid. "Whatcha doing?" she asked as she laid on top of him. Elsa was significantly smaller than Jack, so to him, it felt like nothing. "Writing a letter to my mom. It's her birthday soon and I'm trying to make her cry out of emotion," Jack answered as he pondered for a moment and then began writing again. Elsa looked at his messy handwriting and giggled. "What's so funny?" Jack asked curiously. "No offense, but you have very bad handwriting," Elsa said as her laughter increased. "Hey! That's not nice," Jack said blushing as he began to become self conscious of his handwriting. "I'm sorry, it's just, you're three years older than me and yet your handwriting is worse than a 3 year old's," Elsa explained as she poked her friend jokingly. Jack pouted like a cute little puppy. "Ouch, you're so mean," he said as he pushed Elsa off his back, sat up, and crossed his arms. Turning his back away from Elsa. "I'm sorry but it's true," Elsa said as her laughter began to subside. Jack continued to sit with his back turned to her. "Jack," Elsa called out. He didn't answer. "Jack," she tried again. "Awww come on Jack," she said a bit scared that she actually hurt his feelings. Unbeknown to her, Jack could not be mad at her and hid his smile. "Jack, I'm sorry if I offended you," she said again, waiting for his response. After he had not responded, Elsa began to become worried. Ice spread from beneath her and fear krept up into her mind. Tears began to collect as she was afraid she would lose a friend. Jack noticed the drop in temperature and finally turned around to see his best friend crying. He panicked and immediately got up and embraced her. "Elsa I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'm not mad at you, trust me. I can never be mad at you. Come on Els, stop crying," Jack said as he hugged her tightly as if trying to protect her from fear. Elsa's crying slowly lessened leaving the two huddled in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry to make you worry Elsa," Jack whispered to her as he wiped a few stray tears away, caressing her cheek as he did so. Elsa sniffled a bit before shaking her head. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry Jack," Elsa said as she buried her head in his chest. Jack enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms. She seemed to fit perfectly and he wished to remain this way for the rest of their lives. Elsa listened to his heartbeat as she attempted to calm her own down. After a long while, the two finally separated. Jack grabbed his pen and paper and began to fold it up. "If you want, I can try to help you improve your writing," Elsa said with big hopeful eyes that reflected compassion and generosity. Eyes that Jack could never resist and never say no to. Jack smiled and nodded at the girl. Her eyes shined brighter, as she thought about the prospect of her and him spending more time together. The two friends remained huddled together as they talked about random topics, enjoying their time together._

Elsa smiled fondly at that memory until she felt something wet hit her hand. Shocked, she dropped her pen and brought her hand up to her cheek. Her cheek was wet with tears and, unbeknownst to her, she had begun to cry as she thought of that memory. Her heart ached as she thought about her and Jack and she wanted nothing more but for it to go away. Wiping away her tears, Elsa took a deep breath and continued writing the invitation to Marecia. She knew that this would lead to her feeling even more pain, especially since she would have to greet them at least once, but she also thought that this was for the best. She thought that this was the right thing to do as queen.

* * *

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Elsa and Anna were out greeting their guests as they arrived on shore. "Rapunzel!" Anna squealed as she ran up to her cousin. "Anna! It's so good to see you" Rapunzel said as the two captured each other in a tight embrace. "Auntie Elsa," a little voice said down at Elsa's feet. Elsa smiled at the little girl who looked just like her mother. "Hello Lily," Elsa said as she bent down and made a snowflake crown atop the little girl's head. "Hooray!" the little girl cheered as she ran to show her mother. "Mommy mommy look!" the little princess called. "It's beautiful sweetie," Rapunzel said to her precious daughter. "Elsa, hi!" Rapunzel said as her and Elsa also shared a hug. "How have you been?" Rapunzel asked. The two had gotten closer over the years, both having been through crazy adventures and both containing magic powers. Of course, Rapunzel's was loved while Elsa's took some time to accept. "I've been well. I think I can speak for the kingdom when I say that we've been waiting a while for this day," Elsa said smiling.

Rapunzel agreed and decided she should go take her seat with her family. The next visitors to arrive were a shock to Anna and brought fear to Elsa. "Princess Anna!" the girl called out, running to her friend. "Melody!" Anna said once she had gotten over her shock. "It's so nice to see you, and on your big day!" Melody said with excitement clear in her voice. "I'm happy to see you as well" Anna said, breaking their embrace. "May I introduce you to my sister. Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Anna said with a bit of pride in her voice. "It's an honor to meet you," Melody said as she curtsied politely to Elsa. Elsa too curtsied back. "The honor is all mine. I apologize for missing your big day. I had many matters to attend to here. I appreciate you coming here for my sister." Elsa said kindly. It was then when she noticed the bump on Melody's stomach. In fact, Anna had noticed it at that time as well. Melody noticed their looks and blushed. "Ahhhh I see you guys have noticed" Melody said, a bashful smile on her face. "How far along?" Anna asked. "7 months," Melody responded as she placed her hand on her stomach. Elsa's heart broke a little more at that detail, and Anna saw her smile falter. However, Elsa tried to push that wretched feeling down and continue to act like the regal and controlled queen she was taught to be.

It was then where Jack finally came along. Elsa's breath hitched slightly at the sight of him. It had been about 5 years since she saw him. Her heart reached out to him, wanting to jump up and hug him. Feel his arms wrapped around her once more. But she resisted, she had to snap out of these thoughts. _Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show._ She repeated that mantra until she finally reverted back to the cold being she used to be. "May I introduce my husband, Prince Jack," Melody said to Elsa. Jack bowed to Elsa and it reminded her of the times he would do that as a joke. _No Elsa, stop it. Don't think about any of that. The past is in the past. Let it be._ Elsa curtsied to him. "A pleasure to meet you," Elsa responded. Jack stared at the young queen. _So this is princess, now Queen, Elsa._ He thought. _She looks so familiar. So beautiful_. Jack questioned why his heart seemed to race at the sight of her. Why he felt more for her than he did his own wife. He wondered just who this Queen Elsa actually was. "Prince Jack, it is a pleasure to see you again. Thank you for attending my big day," Anna said, curtsying to the prince and trying to alleviate her sister from the storm within. "Thank you for inviting me, your highness." Jack said as he bowed. "Thank you so much you two for allowing us to stay here a bit longer after the wedding." Sophia said to the sisters. "Oh it is no problem. I am happy to host you two and I know Prince Jack's mother would be happy to see him," Elsa explained. "Is she here?" Jack asked. "She is at the hall with everyone else," Elsa replied. Jack simply nodded. Both Elsa and Jack continued staring at each other. One trying to resist her feelings. Push them down so that they cannot resurface. Forget the memories and feel numb to any sort of emotion. The other was trying to figure out his feelings. Recall some sort of memory that might give him a clue as to why the queen had this kind of effect on him. Melody looked towards her husband, feeling a bit jealous at his staring of the beautiful queen.

Finally the chimes rang, symbolizing the start of the wedding and breaking the two from their stare. "Shall we get going?" Melody asked. Everyone nodded. "It's time," Anna said, ready to take a big leap with her true love.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Elsa's POV**

I stood on the side, watching as the wedding continued. I was so happy to see my sister smiling so bright. Anna's lucky she found Kristoff, and I couldn't be happier that she did. I know for sure that he'll continue to treat her well and that these two are truly meant to be. I shed a few tears as I listened to the two share their vows. Each of them had their own bit of personality in them. Kristoff stumbled a bit and was very bashful about it. It's nice knowing how gentle he is and I can tell from the look in his eyes just how much he loves Anna. Anna's vows were very bubbly, a bit lengthy and random, but overall still cute. Everyone laughed at her childish antics and how she got off topic, however, she is the happiest she could ever be and nothing could destroy her spirit right now. I looked into the crowd and saw all of the smiling faces of my people. It feels good to know that maybe I'm doing something right. If only I could keep those smiles on all of their faces. As I looked around, I caught eyes with one particular person. Their eyes were a deep hazel and bore deep into mine. I had gotten lost many times in those eyes, however, now is not the time. And so, I resisted. I tore my eyes from his and listened as the priest said his final words before Anna grabbed Kristoffs collar and kissed him. I giggled at her eagerness. The crowd cheered, their claps deafening.

At the reception, I watched as all of the happy couples danced around with huge grins on their faces. There were the newly weds who starred lovingly into each others eyes and laughed out of pure joy. There was Rapunzel and Eugene who held their daughter's hands and danced happily in a circle. Their family seemed so perfect in contrast to how ours were. I remember the times where mama, papa, and I would dance like that. I pushed those thoughts away as I continued to look around. I saw Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana dancing in a not so formal way which was quite entertaining. Those two have a very beautiful story as well. I then moved on to see Princess Melody and Jack. The two could not be close thanks to Melody's stomach, however they too were smiling as they simply talked. I'm glad Jack was able to find happiness. I am sure Melody gives him much more joy than I ever could have done. The two look good together. However, as I told myself this, I felt a burning sensation in my heart. My mind felt fuzzy and I had to close my eyes to prevent from any tears rising up. No, I will not cry. I am strong. I am happy as long as everyone else is happy. These days, I feel like the power of everyone else's happiness has begun to slowly diminish. Life just seems much duller.

As I stood there, I felt so… alone. I had been isolated my whole life, you would think that I would be used to this feeling, but no. Somehow, now felt lonelier than ever before. Was it because I was actually standing here alone as my guests danced? Was it because my little sister got married today? Was it because my snowman even had someone to dance with? Was it because the one I thought I would marry is standing with the mother of his beautiful child to be? I have constantly wondered why universe loved to just make me miserable. Why it forced me to be alone. And yet, I can't really blame the universe can I? Because in reality, I'm the one who has chosen to be miserable. I chose to be alone, to push people away. I made my decisions and, now, I have begun to regret them.

* * *

 **Jack's POV**

Melody had begun to feel tired after the long day of traveling, and so she decided to head up to our chambers. I, however, was left to talk to the diplomats and form good relations for the sake of Marecia. "Sweet dreams," I said to Melody as I kissed her forehead and watched her leave the ballroom. I was left alone and watched as everyone else danced around. It was then when I noticed her once more. Her platinum blonde hair was half up and half down with a small bun in the back. Her dress was a beautiful aqua green and flowed elegantly making her appear like a goddess. She emitted regalness and sophistication. I was surprised to see her alone watching the crowd for who wouldn't want to dance with a queen, a gorgeous one at that. No. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. Melody would kill me if she knew. I can't help it though. There's just something about her that intrigues me. My heart began to beat faster the more I stared at her. She seemed lonely and her delicate features were in a frown as if she was in deep thought. For some reason, I felt the need to make her smile. It pained me to see that frown on her face. And so, without thinking, my body began to bring me towards where she stood. I knew I should stop, but it was as if my heart was reaching out to her. She did not acknowledge me until I was directly in front of her. Her eyes went wide at the sight of me and I swear I saw fear in them.

"Your highness" I said as I bowed. At this point, my brain felt like a pile of mush. My mind felt hazy, however, it was a nervous feeling that I didn't exactly mind. "Prince Jack" she said with a bit of surprise in her voice. "Where is Princess Melody?" she asked, her voice gentle, but shaking with a bit of… nervousness I presume. "She felt tired due to travel and asked me to stay here in order to talk to the guests," I replied. The queen simply nodded. There seemed to be an awkward tension between us. It seemed as if Queen Elsa looked at everything but me, as if she was avoiding me. But why? Before I knew it, my mouth opened to talk again. "Would you like to dance?" I asked. Her eyes widened once more and a faint blush rose on her cheeks. "Thank you… only I don't dance," she said kindly. Her voice was like that of an angel. It was soft and light, like a melody floating across the wind. "Are you sure you don't?" I asked with a smirk, challenging her. I know for sure that someone of her standing must know how to dance. She smirked back at me as something sparked in her eyes. "You must not know much about me huh?" she replied. "And why, may I ask, do you say that m'lady," I said in a teasing manner. Her grin only widened as she held up her hand. I looked and watched as a snowflake magically appeared in her palm. It was beautiful and intricate, almost like a crystal. My eyes widened at the sight of it. I had completely forgotten about her powers. I heard her giggle at my reaction. The sound of her laugh was beautiful and caused my heart to beat a hundred times faster. I blushed at the sound as I wished to hear it more.

I looked back up into her eyes and saw a spark of pride in them. "Your powers are magnificent," I said. This caused her to blush. "Thank you, but they're also dangerous sometimes. It's why I can't dance," she said. "Dangerous?" I asked. Her powers are beautiful, how can they be considered dangerous. "I fail to see how something as amazing as your powers could be dangerous. Well besides the whole freezing of the kingdom. But, you have control now so it should be fine," I rambled. Noticing my informal speech I instantly blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. She smiled a bit before her smile fell once more and a serious look formed on her face. "I-I still lose control sometimes," she said ashamed. "Lately, my emotions have not been the most stable, I fear that they will soon burst," she said as she rubbed her arm and stepped back from me. Before I knew it, I grabbed her hand. This action shocked both me and her as she gasped and looked up at me with wide eyes, fear clear in them. Despite my shock, I continued. "Your emotions will only overcome you because that is what you fear. In my opinion, you just have to let it go," I said as I pulled her to the dance floor. I don't know why I was so determined to dance with her, but I just wanted to spend time with her. I wanted to know about her. I heard everyone whispering and staring at us. I knew it was because I was already married and here I am dancing with the queen. However, I also knew for a fact that many other royals did this as well. Every prince, duke, and king would dance with the host. It was tradition. However, as we began to dance, I realized that maybe it's not so much of a tradition in this kingdom. Especially considering their queen.

I chose to ignore the stares of the crowd and focused on the dancing. I looked at Queen Elsa. She was angelic and I felt like my heart would burst from being this close to her. She was looking around at the crowd nervously. When it seemed that everyone had moved on with their own lives she sighed of relief and then looked down, her lips tight. "Are you alright?" I asked. She looked up and I could finally see her eyes. Her beautiful crystalline eyes that I felt myself getting lost in. "I'm fine. I'm just, not used to this" she said nervously. "We can stop if you would like," I suggested, scared to make a bad impression on her. "No, no. I-I'm fine. It's just, this is my first time dancing at one of these," she said. I could tell there was more to it, but I decided not to push it. "You're good at dancing for someone who doesn't have much experience," I complimented. She blushed. "Thank you," she said shyly. As i looked into her eyes, I couldn't help but feel something akin to nostalgia.

As we danced, I felt the queen slowly lean into me and began to feel both nervous and excited at the same time. Her head touched my chest and the world around us seemed to disappear. I felt my heart beat so much faster than it ever had before. The feeling of her in my arms somehow just felt so… right. It somehow made me feel younger, more alive. Suddenly, I was brought back to reality as I heard her gasp and felt her move away from me. I looked and saw a bit of fear and sadness on her face. I reached out to calm her but she instantly stepped back from me. "I- I'm sorry." she began, her voice shaking for a reason unknown to me. "I- I should go. Thank you for the dance," she said as she turned her back to me and walked away hurriedly. I was left in the middle of the ballroom with my hand reaching out to the mysterious queen Elsa.

Not long after Queen Elsa had left me, the party ended and everyone retreated to their rooms. As I walked through the corridors, I could not help but feel empty. Somehow this castle was so familiar to me. Of course, I had probably run through these halls plenty of times due to my mother. However, I can't seem to remember much of my time in these walls. I looked at the pictures in the hallways and was surprised to come across a portrait of two little girls and what seemed to be… me? Why am I in this portrait, with the princesses no less? I don't recall ever interacting with them, only helping my mother. We all look so happy… so close. I racked my brain for any sort of answers to my questions. I'll have to remember to ask the Queen or princess about this later. Maybe I could ask my mom.

* * *

The next morning, Melody and I headed down to eat breakfast with many of the remaining diplomats. We decided to sit by Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene while they converse with Princess Anna and — starting yesterday— Prince Kristoff. "How was the party last night?" Melody asked me as we ate. The image of the queen and I dancing appeared in my head. I smiled a bit at the thought, feeling that not-so-uncomfortable nervous yet exciting feeling in my stomach once more. "It was fine." I replied simply, realizing I had spaced out a bit. "That's good. I'm sorry I had to leave early," she said kindly. I smiled at her, "it's fine. I understand considering you're taking care of two people," I said as I looked at her stomach. She smiled up at me, her eyes filled with the same amount of love that she had when we were younger. Every time I looked into them, I couldn't help but feel guiltier. While her love has grown, my love has begun to diminish.

"So what shall we do today?" Melody asked me. "Perhaps we can just walk around town and just walk leisurely." I suggested. "We should make sure not to make it too strenuous on you," I said. Melody smiled. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

 **Elsa's POV**

 _How could I have let myself do that? What am I doing?_ "Please close the gates and inform the guests that the party is ending. I am going to retreat to my chambers now" I told a guard. I hurried back to my room, sliding down the door as I closed it. _What is wrong with me? It just felt so nice to be in his arms again. What am I going to do?_ _Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show._

I somehow managed to fall asleep, my dreams filled of our memories together. My face felt wet and stiff. I sat up and brought my hand to my face just to feel tears coming down. _I'm crying? Why?_ _I feel so stressed. Why am I crying when my sister got married yesterday. I'm supposed to be happy. I really have to get it together._ I got out of bed and put on a simple royal blue dress which I adorned with some frost. I looked in my mirror as I attempted to put my hair up. It proved to be of no use so I just kept it down and pinned it up. I looked up at my reflection. My eyes were red despite having slept. My face was tear streaked. I looked miserable. I washed my face hoping to fix my appearance. _Okay Elsa, here we go. Just remember your mantra. Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show. I have to keep my powers under control._

I headed into the dining hall for breakfast where I sat beside Anna and Kristoff. "Good morning Elsa! How was last night?" Anna asked as she munched on her chocolate pastries. "It was… nice," I replied, trying not to think about my mistake from last night as I tasted a bit of my own pastry. Anna gazed at me silently, raising her eyebrow. "What?" I asked curiously. She leaned forward with wide eyes as if trying to reach into my soul with her gaze. I looked to her and then to Kristoff who simply shrugged. After about a minute, she finally sat back down. "There's something you're not telling me Elsa," Anna said as she stroked her chin in thought. Suddenly, Rapunzel and Eugene entered the room. "Good morning to the newlyweds… and Elsa" Rapunzel said as she sat down and began eating. "Good morning!" Anna and I chorused. "How does it feel to finally be husband and wife," Rapunzel said teasingly. "Oh it feels absolutely amazing!" Anna said as she began to ramble on about all of the new things she was excited to do now that they were married. I zoned out as Rapunzel and her conversed and watched as their husbands watched them with amusement on their faces.

As they conversed, Prince Jack and Princess Melody came in and sat beside Rapunzel and Eugene. My eyes lingered on Jack for a bit longer and the memory of our kiss and all that came afterward played in my mind. I felt tears begin to collect and I quickly shook my head to clear my mind. _Conceal it, don't feel it._ I scolded myself. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Anna as she once again looked at me with a gaze that seemed to pry into me. Suddenly she leaned over to me as Rapunzel was talking, "Don't think I didn't notice your zoning out and lingering looks," she said smugly. "Anna please just leave it," I said, trying to seem calm about everything. Anna huffed and leaned back. "Fine, but we're talking about this later. No more secrets remember," she said firmly. I simply nodded and watched as Jack and Melody conversed. Her smiling up at him the same way I used to… the same way I still do. And I know I am not looking forward to talking about this with Anna later.

 **Hey everyone, I know it has been a while since I last posted. I have been working on this story, but I am having problems figuring out how I want it to progress. Pretty much I have three ideas and I do not know if I want to do all three or cut it down. I am thinking about just doing 2 and maybe making the other idea into a new story since it is kind of just another idea that I was trying to incorporate into this story. Idk you tell me. So far I have an idea for one in the modern world, one in the spirit world, and then one with like a modern world with magic, so far I think I am going to do the last two, but if you think other wise or have any ideas please let me know.**


End file.
